Kairosclerosis
by Lurque
Summary: Otabek va a pasar un mes entrenando en Rusia y Yuri insiste en que se quede en su casa durante ese tiempo, lo que les da la oportunidad de conocerse mejor. (O también: otayuri doméstico ft. viktuuri como vecinos).
1. Capítulo 1

**Título:** Kairosclerosis.  
 **Personajes:** Yuri Plisetsky (Yurio) y Otabek Atlin principalmente. El resto también aparecen.  
 **Resumen:** Otabek va a pasar un mes entrenando en Rusia y Yuri insiste en que se quede en su casa durante ese tiempo, lo que les da la oportunidad de conocerse mejor.  
 **Ranting:** PG por el momento.  
 **Notas:** Relaciones homosexuales, palabras malsonantes y actos sexuales explícitos.

* * *

 **| KAIROSCLEROSIS |**

 **Capítulo 1**

―¿A qué hora aterriza?

―Ya te lo he dicho veinte veces, ¡a las nueve y media!

El gran panel que anunciaba las llegadas de los vuelos tenía un reloj en la parte superior. Eran casi las diez de la noche y todavía no había ni rastro de la persona que habían ido a recoger. Yuri no era ningún iluso: sabía perfectamente que tendría que esperar mínimo treinta minutos desde el momento de aterrizaje. Aun así, llevaban más de una hora esperando porque habían llegado demasiado temprano. Mila era una exagerada y una impaciente. Otabek tenía que pasar por el control de inmigración antes de poder recoger su maleta, lo que llevaría tiempo. Al menos le estaba esperando sentado; ya se pondría de pie cuando empezara a salir la gente.

―Te lo pregunto porque no hay ningún avión que vaya a aterrizar a esa hora procedente de Almaty ―dijo Mila.

Se había arreglado de manera exagerada. Llevaba su abrigo colgado del brazo debido a la calefacción del interior del aeropuerto, así que lucía un vestido que de casual tenía poco y unas botas con unos tacones que le hacían parecer tener unas piernas interminables. Su atractivo natural, ese que Yuri no iba a admitir en voz alta que poseía, estaba reforzado por el maquillaje y el peinado. Hombres y mujeres se giraban a mirarla, algunos incluso la habían reconocido y se habían acercado a pedirle una foto y su autógrafo. Yuri, por su parte, iba vestido con mucha más discreción: unos pantalones negros y una sudadera burdeos cuyo bolsillo delantero le permitía entrelazar sus manos, enfundadas en los guantes de cuero que el katsudon le había regalado por Navidad. Las botas de cuero iban a juego con la sudadera y el abrigo era oscuro como el pantalón, además de ser lo suficientemente largo como para poder enrollarse cual rollito de primavera si se lo cerraba por completo. No se había quitado el gorro de lana ni la capucha pese al calor, tampoco el tapabocas con estampado de tigre que el katsudon le había regalado junto a los guantes, pero al menos se había desabrochado el abrigo. El frío de enero no se había marchado porque febrero hubiera entrado y la sensación térmica siempre era mucho más fría que la temperatura real.

―Es que no viene de allí. Ha hecho escala en Novosibirsk.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó con sorpresa, dejando de observar la pantalla para mirarlo a él―. ¡Creía que venía en un vuelo directo!

―No, los directos son más caros. Este le ha salido por unos diecisiete mil rublos.

―Oh, no está mal.

―Sí, pero ha estado viajando casi nueve horas. No merece la pena.

―¡¿Nueve horas?! ―se escandalizó―. ¡Pues menos mal que he venido! El pobre tiene que estar agotado.

Yuri sacó las manos del bolsillo de su sudadera para consultar su móvil, pero no tenía ninguna notificación nueva. Él tenía datos, pero su amigo sólo podría comunicarse con él si lograba pillar WiFi en el aeropuerto, y eso no siempre era posible.

―Otabek suele dormirse en los aviones.

―Vaya, sí que sabes mucho sobre él…

El tono de voz de Mila no le gustó un pelo. Era el mismo que empleaba cuando cotilleaba con los otros patinadores.

―Es lo que me dijo cuando le dije que era estúpido viajar durante tres horas más por ahorrarse unos nueve mil quinientos rublos.

―Así que no es derrochador… ―dijo con interés―. Cada vez me gusta más.

Yuri la miró con desagrado.

―Con que por eso estás aquí, vieja arpía…

―¡No puedo permitir que después de un vuelo tan largo lo obligues a usar el transporte público! ―se excusó sonriendo―. Tu casa está muy lejos.

―Viktor nos habría llevado.

―No es necesario molestarlo. Ahora que tengo coche yo seré vuestra chófer oficial. No tengas reparos en pedirme que os lleve a los sitios cuando vayáis a hacer turismo.

Su guiño le pareció repulsivo, no tanto como sus verdaderas intenciones. Había sido mala idea aceptar el ofrecimiento de Mila, pero tenía razón: Otabek había viajado muchas horas. Dos años más y no tendría que depende de nada ni de nadie para moverse por la ciudad.

―Eres tan obvia que me repugnas.

―Algún día te gustará alguien y entenderás lo que es querer pasar el máximo tiempo posible con esa persona, Yurio.

―Tonterías. ¡Y no me llames así, joder!

Desde que el katsudon estaba entrenando con ellos, todos habían comenzado a llamarlo Yurio para diferenciarlos debido a la mala influencia de Viktor. No sólo era insoportable el nombre en sí, sino que les daba una excusa para molestarlo intencionadamente. Era el más joven de los senior y ni ganando el oro en su primer Gran Prix había conseguido respecto hacia su persona. Es más, cada vez que se quejaba o se irritaba y les soltaba algún improperio, utilizaban la medalla de oro en su contra diciendo que se le había subido la victoria a la cabeza y por eso los trataba mal. Lo decían de broma, pero aun así le molestaba.

―Lo siento, se me ha pegado de Viktor. Pero Yuri, ¿crees que tengo alguna posibilidad con él?

―¿Con quién? ―preguntó distraído, volviendo a comprobar si tenía alguna notificación nueva.

―¿Con quién va a ser? ¡Con Otabek!

―¡Y yo qué sé!

―¿Es que no habláis de estas cosas? Sois amigos después de todo, tienes que saber qué clase de persona le interesa.

Yuri levantó la mirada del móvil. Mila continuaba de pie a su lado, a la espera de su respuesta. Sí que estaba guapa; las chicas sabían cómo sacarse partido cuando les interesaba. No obstante, no iba a permitir que atosigara a Otabek nada más bajarse del avión.

Desde que habían vuelto de Barcelona, Mila no había parado de hacerle preguntas sobre él, como si Yuri fuera alguna especie de enciclopedia que albergara todas las respuestas. Todo sería más sencillo si Otabek usara las redes sociales, porque así podrían comunicarse directamente y dejarlo al margen. Pero no era el caso.

―Tengo cosas mucho más interesantes de las que hablar con él.

―¿Ah, sí? ¿Y de qué soléis hablar normalmente?

Mila era terriblemente pesada. La conocía desde pequeño, pero no habían empezado a hablar hasta que Yakov lo había cambiado a la pista de los adultos para que empezara a entrenar para su debut como senior. Mila solía estar pendiente de todos, pero por alguna razón que desconocía, lo estaba más de él que de los demás.

Su reciente interés por Otabek, sumado a su más reciente amistad con el kazajo, había hecho que le incordiara más que nunca.

―Pues de nuestros respectivos programas, de los cambios en las coreografías y los avances.

―¿Sólo habláis de patinaje? ¿En serio?

―¡Claro que no! ―exclamó, al borde del grito por la irritación.

―¿Entonces?

Realmente no había mucho más. Para empezar, ni siquiera tenían tiempo. Los dos estaban ocupados preparando los programas para la siguiente temporada, cada uno con sus respectivas rutinas y la diferencia horaria que tampoco ayudaba. Casi nunca coincidían en el momento de intercambiar mensajes, sino que solían responder horas más tarde. Pero nunca le faltaba los mensajes de buenos días y buenas noches de Otabek, siempre prematuros para él porque su amigo se acostaba y se levantaba antes que él.

―¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! ¡Deja de cotillear!

―¡Es que quiero conocerlo mejor! Quiero gustarle y para eso necesito saber qué le interesa.

―¿Y a mí qué?

―Pfff, Yuri, eres tan empático como una piedra.

Por suerte para él, una marabunta de personas comenzó a salir finalmente, y uno de los primeros en hacerlo fue el propio Otabek. Era fácil reconocerlo teniendo en cuenta que la gente a su alrededor era generalmente más alta, de piel más pálida y de ojos y cabellos más claros. Vestía por completo de negro, a excepción del abrigo que era gris y en ese momento lo llevaba colgado del brazo. Le había crecido el pelo lo suficiente como para dejar de tener los laterales de su cabeza rapados y llevaba sus gafas de sol colgadas del bolsillo del pantalón, al ser incómodo llevarlas colgadas del suéter, que era de cuello vuelto. También llevaba una bufanda por el cuello, aunque sin ajustar debido a la calefacción probablemente, y unos guantes en la mano con la que sujetaba el pasaporte. Con la otra mano tiraba de una maleta de ruedas y del hombro contrario colgaba la que parecía ser su bolsa de entrenamiento.

A Yuri le pareció muy poco equipaje para dos semanas.

―¡Otabek! ―lo llamó Mila, alzando la mano.

Mucha gente se giró a mirarlos y algunos incluso cuchichearon. Yuri temió que los rodeara una horda de fans salidos de la nada; no sería la primera vez.

―Buenas noches ―los saludó Otabek en ruso, con demasiada cortesía para el gusto de Yuri.

―Buenas noches. Soy Mila Babicheva, nos conocimos en la final del Gran Prix.

―Sí, me acuerdo.

A Mila se le iluminó el rostro del entusiasmo; Yuri puso los ojos en blanco.

―Vámonos de una vez. Estamos llamando demasiado la atención ―los urgió y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida sin esperarlos.

―Permíteme ayudarte con tu equipaje ―se ofreció Mila, que estaba utilizando una voz demasiado endulzada.

―No te preocupes ―rechazó Otabek con educación.

Yuri los miró con molestia, no por ellos, sino porque se dio cuenta tarde de que él debería haber sido quien se hubiera ofrecido a ayudarle con el equipaje.

―¿Qué tal el vuelo? ―volvió a adelantársele Mila, quien seguía sonriendo de manera encantadora.

―Sin complicaciones.

―¿Has dormido algo?

―No, no he podido.

Su enfado no hacía más que incrementar, así que Yuri los adelantó intencionadamente. No quería que Otabek se llevara una impresión equivocada de él, por lo que prefirió salvar las distancias hasta conseguir calmarse y entonces hablarle de manera civilizada. Últimamente, desde que el katsudon había llegado a Rusia concretamente, estaba de un humor de perros por culpa del comportamiento de los demás. El año anterior, sin Viktor, el ambiente había sido muy diferente, más tranquilo en cierto modo. Pero desde que habían empezado a prepararse para la nueva temporada no paraba de escuchar comentarios día sí y día también, directa o indirectamente, acerca de su fama pasajera ahora que Viktor volvía a competir. Eso, sumado a los elogios continuos al katsudon, lo tenían irascible: cualquier cosa lo molestaba de sobremanera. No era culpa de Otabek y no quería que lo tomara por un niñato sin control sobre su temperamento. De todas formas, parecía entretenido en su conversación banal con Mila, como si prescindiera de su presencia.

Y eso también le molestaba.

Había que sumarle el hecho de las fotografías poco disimuladas que les estaban tomando conforme avanzaban por el aeropuerto; un vistazo rápido a sus fanbases favoritas fue suficiente para confirmar que los tenían localizados. Ni siquiera eran miembros de la fanbase oficial, sino gente aleatoria que los había reconocido y habían subido las fotografías a Internet. No obstante, esas chicas eran capaces de encontrar esas fotografías al momento de ser publicadas y volver a subirlas a sus fanbases con los créditos correspondientes. Era impresionante la coordinación, la rapidez y la eficacia con la que hacían su trabajo, pero a la vez, era desesperante que lo tuvieran localizado en todo momento.

Yuri alcanzó el coche antes que ellos y aguardó apoyado en el capó, con los ojos bien abiertos por si descubría a alguien a su alrededor con una cámara. No fue el caso, para suerte de todos, porque en ese momento se sentía capaz de acercarse a la persona para romperle la cámara o el móvil.

―Yuri, has caminado demasiado rápido ―recriminó Mila cuando llegaron a su altura.

―Saben que estamos aquí, sólo quiero largarme cuanto antes ―expresó con rudeza.

―¿Ya? ¡Madre mía, Yuri! Tus fans son impresionantes.

―Supongo que se ha vuelto peor desde que conseguiste el oro ―dijo Otabek, que se había puesto el abrigo, los guantes y ajustado la bufanda en algún momento, al igual que Mila.

―No te haces una idea.

Desde que había vuelto de Barcelona, Yuri era incapaz de salir a la calle sin que lo siguieran. Se había mudado tres veces en el último mes ante la desesperación de tener a gente esperando en su puerta día y noche. Ya incluso reconocía sus caras. Había acabado mudándose al edificio de Viktor, que tenía seguridad e impedían la entrada a cualquiera que no fuera residente. El alquiler era carísimo y el piso gigantesco, pero al menos tenía paz cuando regresaba a casa.

―Siéntate delante, Otabek. Irás más cómodo ―sugirió Mila en lo que rodeaba el coche.

―Estaré bien detrás, gracias. Siéntate tú ―añadió, dirigiéndose a Yuri.

―Paso.

Yuri entró en el coche por la parte trasera y cerró con más fuerza de la que debería.

―¡Yuri! ¡La puerta! El coche es nuevo, no lo trates de esa manera ―lo reprendió Mila con enfado.

Cuidaba ese coche como si fuera su propio hijo; había estado mucho tiempo ahorrando para poder pagarlo de un tirón y siempre llegaba tarde a las prácticas porque tardaba mucho tiempo en aparcarlo ya que lo hacía muy lentamente para tener cuidado de no rallarlo. Era desquiciante verla aparcar.

Yuri murmuró una disculpa que no llegó a oídos de los presentes.

Tras guardar el equipaje de Otabek en el maletero, él y Mila se sentaron en los asientos delanteros y con todo el cuidado del mundo, Mila salió del aparcamiento.

―¿Dónde te quedas, Otabek?

―Dame un segundo que mire la dirección del hostal ―dijo, revolviéndose en su sitio para sacar algo del bolsillo de su abrigo.

―¿Cómo que hostal? ―espetó Yuri, echándose hacia delante.

―¡Yuri! ¡El cinturón! ―le gritó Mila alterada al comprobar que no lo llevaba puesto.

―¡Creía que te quedarías conmigo! ―continuó ignorándola.

Otabek, que se había girado para verlo, parecía sorprendido.

―No me dijiste nada, así que reservé habitación en un hostal ―explicó.

―¡No te dije nada porque creí que era evidente! ―se excusó.

―Si no le dices nada, ¿cómo va a saberlo? ―lo defendió Mila―. ¡Y ponte el cinturón!

―¡Bah! Pues lo cancelas y ya está ―dijo Yuri echándose hacia atrás para ponerse el dichoso cinturón―. Es una tontería que te gastes el dinero pudiendo quedarte conmigo.

―¿Estás seguro? Voy a estar un mes, no quiero molestar.

―Créeme, Otabek. El día que le molestes te lo hará saber ―dijo Mila con una pequeña risita.

―Exacto ―confirmó Yuri e hizo ademán de echarse hacia delante, pero el cinturón se lo impidió, así que tiró de él pero lo hizo con tanta fuerza que se bloqueó. Bufó molesto y tiró con suavidad para poder echarse hacia delante―. Toma mi móvil; busca la reserva del hostal y cancélala. Además, ¿qué haces yendo a un hostal? Seguro que las sábanas están llenas de mierda. ¡O peor, de semen!

No supo por qué su comentario hizo tanta gracia a Mila, que soltó una gran carcajada. Hasta Otabek rió silenciosamente.

―Está bloqueado ―dijo, refiriéndose al móvil.

―Trae. ―Una vez más, el cinturón impidió que se moviera, por lo que lo maldijo y se llevó otra regañina de Mila por maltratar el cinturón. Después de desbloquear el móvil se lo devolvió a Otabek y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

Mila conectó el USB a la radio y comenzaron a escuchar sus canciones. Su gusto musical era muy parecido, así que Yuri no tuvo ninguna queja al respecto. Era una suerte que no estuviera nevando en ese momento, pero las calles estaban cubiertas del manto blanco y Mila había recibido la ayuda de Georgi y algunos chicos para poner las cadenas al coche.

Desde muy pequeño, Yuri había adorado pasear en coche. Le resultaba terriblemente sencillo quedarse embobado mirando el paisaje por la ventana hasta el punto de no enterarse de la música de fondo o de si le hablaban. Ya no le sucedía con tanta facilidad como antes, por eso escuchó la burla de Mila.

―Siempre se queda empanado mirando por la ventana cuando lo saco de paseo ―estaba comentándole a Otabek.

―¡No me he quedado empanado! ¡Y no soy tu perro para que me saques de paseo! ―le gritó, haciéndola reír nuevamente.

―Claro que no, eres mi gato. Creía que ese punto ya estaba claro ―respondió con burla―. Si le acaricias el pelo incluso te ronronea.

―¡¿Quién ronronea, estúpida?! ―le chilló avergonzado porque estuviera diciendo esas cosas delante de Otabek.

Mila volvió a reír y a través del espejo retrovisor, vio que Otabek estaba sonriendo también. Volvió a enfadarse, así que decidió ignorarlos y devolver la mirada a la ventana.

No les prestó atención en lo que restó de viaje, consiguiendo evadirse gracias al paisaje que dejaban atrás conforme avanzaban. Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido al despertarlo Mila para que bajara la ventanilla y el portero le reconociera y le permitiera entrar, sino tendrían que bajarse ahí y, una vez más, había fans a la espera.

Los cristales del coche de Mila estaban tintados, pero aun así, sabían que eran ellos porque ya tenían el coche de Mila fichado pese a tenerlo desde hacía una escasa semana.

Yuri abrió la ventanilla lo justo para que el portero lo reconociera y subiera la valla. Sus fans gritaron enloquecidas, pero a Yuri le pareció escuchar que preguntaban por Otabek.

Desde que lo había rescatado en Barcelona, las fans de Otabek se atrevían a molestarlo para intentar sonsacarle información sobre él. Por suerte, sus propias fans se habían encargado de protegerlo de su acoso tanto cibernético como físico, así que no eran del todo fastidiosas. Viktor le había dado consejos útiles sobre cómo manejar el tema para que le resultara favorecedor, pero ponerlos en práctica no era sencillo porque implicaba ser simpático y agradable todo el tiempo, dos cualidades que brillaban por su ausencia.

Una vez en el interior, Yuri captó la petición sin palabras de Mila, pero la ignoró deliberadamente. No quería invitarla a subir, no le apetecía y no iba a hacerlo. Le agradeció que los hubiera llevado y se despidió de ella hasta el día siguiente. Otabek también lo hizo, pero de una manera muchísimo más cortés.

Esta vez, Yuri se adelantó y tomó la maleta de ruedas de Otabek, quien intentó recuperarla pero él volvió a hacer de oídos sordos, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que cargar con la bolsa deportiva únicamente. Yuri habría cargado con ella también, pero a él no le gustaba que tocaran la suya y pensó que Otabek podría ser igual en ese aspecto.

―El katsudon y el idiota viven en el veintisiete ―anunció una vez se montaron en el ascensor―. Yo en el veintiuno.

―¿Quiénes?

Yuri supo que su pregunta era genuina, pero aun así no pudo evitar que le hiciera gracia y reír por ello.

―Yuuri Katsuki y Viktor Nikiforov.

―Oh, cierto ―respondió con una sonrisa un tanto avergonzada―, me comentaste que te habías mudado a su edificio.

―Es lo último que me habría gustado hacer, pero no me quedó más remedio cuando vi que se habían colado en mi anterior casa.

―No puedo imaginarme lo que tiene que haber sido eso.

―Tienes suerte de que tus fans no estén locas. Quizás debería dejar las redes sociales.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron al alcanzar su planta. Yuri salió primero, arrastrando la maleta de Otabek y le guió por el largo pasillo.

Las baldosas del suelo estaban tan limpias que podían ver sus propios reflejos y los azulejos de las paredes exponían un lujo característico de un hotel de cinco estrellas. Las puertas eran más oscuras y los rodapiés tenían un color diferenciado. Había macetas naturales repartidas a lo largo del pasillo, aunque Yuri no sabía quién las cuidaba. Y las lámparas colgadas en las paredes alumbraban con un color amarillento que incrementaba la sensación de ser el pasillo de un hotel en lugar de un edificio residencial.

―No dejes que esa gente te impida hacer lo que te gusta ―retomó la conversación Otabek, después de recuperarse de la sorpresa que le había causado tanta suntuosidad.

―Ya, pero Yakov dice que si me localizan con tanta facilidad es porque publico mi vida a cada minuto ―respondió en lo que buscaba las llaves en sus bolsillos―. Que no es verdad, por cierto. Hay gente mucho peor que yo.

Como el amigo del katsudon, ése sí que publicaba su vida al minuto. No es que Yuri perdiera su tiempo viendo sus fotografías, pero cada vez que entraba en Instagram, una de las primeras fotografías que aparecían eran siempre suyas. Le seguía por compromiso más que por interés; se le había acercado de manera amigable durante el banquete del último Gran Prix y no había sabido decirle que no cuando le pidió ser amigos en Instagram.

―Sí que la hay, y no, no publicas tu vida a cada minuto. Es increíble cómo de la fotografía de una camiseta pueden saber dónde estás.

Eso le había pasado más de una vez, lamentablemente. Fue así cómo Yakov se enteró de que había ido a Japón el año anterior, pero también le había pasado varias veces más en Rusia. Desde entonces ponía más cuidado en lo que publicaba.

―¿Verdad? ―exclamó, luego cayó en la cuenta de algo importante―. Espera, ¿entras en mi Instagram?

Se pararon justo delante de la puerta veintiuno, la que estaba al final del pasillo. La veintisiete quedaba en la planta superior, algo que Yuri agradecía.

―A veces ―reconoció Otabek y desvió la mirada a la cerradura.

―Oh.

A Yuri no se le ocurrió nada más elocuente que decir. Si Otabek no tenía redes sociales era porque no le interesaban había pensado él, pero esa nueva información echaba por tierra su teoría anterior.

Tampoco tenía mucho sentido darle vueltas al asunto.

Entraron y Otabek volvió a quedarse pasmado al observar el interior; Yuri no podía culparle, a él le pasó lo mismo la primera vez que lo vio. La estancia era demasiado grande para una sola persona, incluso para dos, porque el apartamento tenía dos habitaciones. No había demasiados muebles así que la sensación de espacio era incluso mayor. Yuri había limpiado y ordenado con motivo de su nueva visita; probablemente el apartamento no había estado tan reluciente desde que se había mudado.

―Es… inmenso.

―Por un momento pensaba que ibas a decir acogedor, porque no, no lo es. Pero sí, es inmenso ―contestó en lo que se quitaba las botas.

Había un pequeño escalón en la entrada que recordaba a las entradas de las casas japonesas. Yuri había cogido la costumbre de descalzarse en la entrada no por su breve estancia en la casa del katsudon, sino porque debido a la nieve se le ensuciaban las suelas más de lo habitual y dejaba el suelo pringoso. Al verlo, Otabek hizo lo mismo sin preguntar.

En la entrada estaba la zapatera y un perchero idéntico al que tenía Viktor en su propio apartamento. Yuri colgó ahí su abrigo y dejó sus guantes y las llaves sobre la zapatera, de la que sacó un par de zapatillas. En seguida se avergonzó porque las suyas simulaban ser tigres, pero ya era tarde para volver a guardarlas… Otabek las había visto.

―Me las regaló mi abuelo ―inventó para justificarse.

Otabek asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, pero no dijo nada.

―Ven, tu habitación está por aquí.

Yuri volvió a adelantarse, llevándose consigo la maleta de ruedas. Los dormitorios no eran tan exagerados como el salón al menos, pero seguían pareciendo gigantescos debido a la escasez de muebles. El suyo al menos estaba personalizado, pero el de Otabek estaba tal cual se lo habían entregado el día que recibió las llaves del apartamento. Era el dormitorio principal, por lo que tenía una cama individual, un armario empotrado, dos mesitas de noche y una cómoda. Estaba completamente vacío.

―¿Es el dormitorio principal? ―preguntó con sorpresa.

―Sí. Me da pereza hacer una cama tan grande, así que me quedé con el otro.

Otabek volvió a mostrar la pequeña sonrisa que había puesto al ver sus zapatillas; Yuri no estaba seguro de si le gustaba que sonriera de esa manera porque le hacía sentir como si fuera un niño.

Se dijo a sí mismo que estaba susceptible; si había alguien en el mundo que no lo tomaba por un niño o, peor, una niña, ése era Otabek.

―Yo nunca hago mi cama ―reveló Otabek, dejando su bolsa deportiva sobre la cama.

―¿En serio? No lo pareces.

―¿Parezco alguien que hace la cama cada día? ―cuestionó con una sonrisa diferente, como divertida, aunque también pequeña.

―Pareces alguien responsable, así que sí ―contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

―Pues no. Odio hacer la cama.

Otabek se giró hacia su bolsa y buscó algo en su interior. Yuri se encontró incómodo de pronto; nunca antes había hecho de anfitrión. No sabía si debía marcharse y dejar que se acomodara o si debía quedarse por si necesitaba algo. Estaba debatiéndose sobre qué hacer cuando Otabek sacó un paquete envuelto.

―Toma.

Yuri se lo quedó mirando atónito.

―¿Es un regalo?

Otabek asintió.

―¿Por qué?

―¿Por qué no? Lo vi y me recordó a ti. Pero si no lo quieres no pasa nada.

Yuri se lo arrebató de las manos antes de que pudiera volver a guardarlo, incluso retrocedió hasta la puerta para poner distancia entre ellos y le dio la espalda para desenvolverlo.

¡Un regalo de Otabek! No se lo había esperado y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Generalmente sólo recibía regalos de su abuelo o de sus fans, pero esto era totalmente diferente. Ni siquiera cuando el katsudon y Viktor le habían dado regalos por Navidad se había sentido tan emocionado como en ese momento.

Pero claro, ellos no eran sus amigos.

―¡Es…! ¡Es…! ―Yuri lo alzó para observarlo bien, dejando caer el envoltorio al suelo. Luego se giró hacia Otabek con los ojos vidriosos de la emoción―. ¡Beka! ¡Es perfecto!

Otabek parecía sorprendido mientras sonreía con la sonrisa más amplia que Yuri le había visto hasta el momento.

Su regalo era un tigre de peluche con una chaqueta negra con capucha y pelitos en el forro interno. Además, el tigre tenía cara de pocos amigos.

Perfecto no era calificativo que le hiciera justicia.

―¿Beka?

Yuri se dio cuenta de que se le había escapado el diminutivo sólo cuando Otabek lo repitió. Ahora que lo pensaba, sonaba ridículo. Otabek era demasiado masculino, maduro y atractivo como para permitir que utilizaran diminutivos con su nombre. Él mismo lo detestaba.

―Lo siento, ha sido un lapsus.

―No te preocupes ―respondió con una sonrisa―. Me alegra que te guste el peluche. Tenía miedo de que lo consideraras muy infantil.

―¡Mola mucho! ―exclamó con énfasis, porque era cierto y porque quería que no dudara de ello―. Pero yo no tengo nada para ti.

―Ni falta que hace. Me has acogido en tu casa, soy yo el que debe pagártelo con algo más que un simple peluche.

―No exageres.

Yuri salió de la habitación para buscar su móvil; lo había guardado en el bolsillo de su abrigo después de que Otabek se lo devolviera en el coche. Se hizo una fotografía con el peluche y lo subió a Instagram con el mensaje: «El tigre más molón del universo».

En ese momento comprobó que tenía varios mensajes del katsudon preguntando si Otabek había llegado bien, otros tantos de Mila diciendo tonterías, uno de Yakov recordándole a qué hora tenían entrenamiento mañana y mandando sus saludos a Otabek y otro de Viktor ofreciéndose a darle condones si los necesitaba.

La broma había sido recurrente desde el banquete de la final del Gran Prix, cuando Otabek aceptó su oferta. Desde entonces, Viktor se había inventado toda una historia sobre lo que había ocurrido entre ellos después de conseguir que los del hotel le abrieran la habitación al olvidarse la tarjeta dentro, y nada de lo que había dicho le había convencido de que sólo eran amigos.

No es que Yuri fuera tonto, era consciente de que Viktor sólo bromeaba porque sabía que le molestaba, pero no podía evitar exaltarse cada vez que sacaba el tema.

―¡Será imbécil! ―gritó al leerlo.

―¿Quién? ―preguntó Otabek, que había regresado de su dormitorio.

―¡Nadie! ―respondió demasiado exaltado y tiró el móvil al sofá en lo que cruzaba la estancia rumbo a la cocina―. Oye, ¿has cenado?

―Me dieron algo en el avión.

―A saber a qué hora te lo dieron.

Yuri abrió la nevera. Esa tarde había terminado antes y había comprado suficiente comida precocinada para pasar la semana. Él no sabía cocinar y normalmente comía con Yakov y el resto, pero con Otabek en casa quería aparentar ser una persona responsable.

―Elige tú. Yo voy a comerme esto.

Cogió lo suyo y se apartó para dejar espacio a Otabek, aunque no era necesario porque hasta la nevera era gigantesca. Desde que se había mudado no había encendido la vitrocerámica, sino que las pocas veces que comía en casa y cuando no era comida para llevar, lo calentaba en el microondas.

Al ver lo que Otabek había cogido, frunció el ceño y le ordenó que cogiera más porque eso no era suficiente. Tras calentar las comidas, se sentaron a la mesa y cenaron en silencio. Yuri estaba tenso; ser anfitrión era más duro de lo que había imaginado. Tenía la sensación de que Otabek estaba aburrido y no sabía cómo entretenerlo, pero tampoco quería decir una tontería y que pensara que era idiota.

―Yuri…

―Otabek…

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos al pronunciar el nombre del otro a la vez, en señal de atención. Sonrieron nerviosos.

―Dime.

―No, dime tú.

―No, si yo no iba… Da igual, dime ―insistió Yuri.

―Sólo quería decirte que no necesitas prestarme tanta atención ―dijo, con una de sus pequeñas sonrisas―. No tienes que estar pendiente de mí, quiero decir. Es más, todavía puedo irme al hostal.

―¡Olvídate ya del hostal! Quiero que te quedes conmigo.

―¿Seguro? Es todo un mes compartiendo piso. No quiero invadir tu intimidad ni hacerte sentir incómodo con mi presencia.

―Mira a tu alrededor, Beka. Este piso es enorme, ¿crees que no voy a encontrar intimidad si la necesito? ―dijo, y eso pareció tranquilizarlo un poco―. Y perdona, te he vuelto a llamar así…―añadió avergonzado.

―Generalmente no me gustan los diminutivos, pero si lo dices tú es diferente ―dijo sin que sonara como algo realmente importante antes de continuar con su cena.

―¿Sí? ¿Por qué es diferente si lo digo yo?

―Porque tú eres mi amigo.

Eso tenía sentido para Yuri, quien asintió y sonrió con entendimiento. Regresó a su cena más tranquilo ahora que habían dejado claro ese punto. Otabek le había pedido que no se esforzara demasiado y le había dado luz verde para llamarlo como gustara.

―Yakov me ha dicho que la práctica de mañana empieza a las nueve. Nos lleva Viktor.

―Estupendo.

Volvió a hacerse el silencio, pero esta vez, Yuri se sintió mucho más a gusto en él. Otabek se ofreció a fregar y Yuri trató de impedírselo porque era su invitado, pero Otabek volvió a insistir en que no era necesario que tuviera tanta consideración con él. Yuri dejó de intentarlo después de eso, porque tenía razón: no era necesario siendo amigos.

En lo que Otabek fregaba los platos, Yuri fue a ponerse el pijama, que consistía en unos pantalones bombachos y una camiseta vieja. La calefacción estaba puesta, por lo que no necesitaba utilizar ropa demasiado abrigada. De hecho, no entendía cómo Otabek podía continuar con ese suéter sin asarse.

―Si quieres darte una ducha, el baño está ahí. Tu toalla es la roja ―indicó en lo que se dejaba caer sobre el sofá y recuperaba su móvil para comprobar que tenía más de veinte mil me gusta en la foto de su peluche.

Otabek aceptó la ducha y antes de que Yuri pudiera echarlo en falta, había terminado.

―En serio, el amigo del katsudon debería comprarse una vida. Mira su última foto ―dijo al escuchar sus pasos aproximarse.

Al alzar el rostro para mirarlo por encima del respaldo del sofá, el atractivo masculino de Otabek le dio un bofetón. Si ya de normal lo era, y mucho, al salir de la ducha con el pelo mojado, esa camiseta sin mangas que dejaba visible los músculos de sus brazos y las clavículas, y ese pantalón de chándal gris que a cualquiera sentaría fatal menos a él, no hacían más que acentuarlo.

―¿Phichit? ―preguntó curioso y se inclinó sobre el respaldo para verlo mejor, aunque tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos―. La mitad de sus fotos son de sus hamsters.

―¿También miras su instagram?

―No, pero me las envía igualmente.

―¿Sois amigos?

―En realidad no, pero durante el banquete me pidió el número y no supe decirle que no.

Yuri podía ponerse en su piel perfectamente. No entendía qué tenía ese chico pero resultaba muy difícil rechazarle.

―¿Puedo coger agua?

―¿Puedes no preguntar tonterías? ―respondió con una sonrisa burlona―. Estás en tu casa, Otabek. Coge lo que quieras cuando quieras.

―Gracias.

Otabek se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió agua de la garrafa. Por suerte, el katsudon había ido con él a hacer la compra y le había recordado comprar cosas tan esenciales como agua. Yuri no bebía mucho agua pese a saber que debería; él prefería zumos, batidos y refrescos.

Aprovechó que no le estaba prestando atención para sacarle una fotografía y mandársela por Snapchat a Mila con el mensaje: «Para que te toques esta noche». Mila lo abrió de inmediato y casi podía escuchar su grito desde su casa. Le llegó la notificación de que se había guardado la fotografía y recibió una de ella fingiendo llorar con un «Gracias, lo haré». Yuri chistó la lengua, pero sonrió.

Para cuando Otabek se unió a él en el sofá llevaba puestas unas gafas.

―Oh, no sabía que las necesitaras.

―Es raro que conozcas a un asiático que no las necesite, a menos que se haya operado, claro.

―¿Y tú por qué no te operas?

―Porque me da miedo ―reconoció sin vergüenza alguna―. De día uso lentillas, pero a estas horas ya no las soporto.

―Debe ser un coñazo.

―Te acostumbras.

―¡También tienes un tatuaje!

Yuri lo observó con los ojos abiertos como platos. Otabek tenía una frase escrita en el bíceps derecho, con una caligrafía preciosa que fingía ser notas en un pentagrama que ondeaba.

Era demasiado guay. Otabek era demasiado guay.

―Sing a song you will never regret ―leyó Yuri, no sin cierta dificultad debido a la disposición de las letras.

Otabek mostró su pequeña sonrisa pero no dijo nada al respecto. Yuri no se atrevió a preguntarle por el significado.

Su móvil vibró por una nueva notificación; tenía una videollamada de sus vecinos.

―¿Qué queréis? ―preguntó tosco, hablando en inglés.

―¿Yurio? Siento llamar tan tarde, pero estaba preocupado porque no habías respondido mis mensajes. ¿Estás con Otabek?

―Sí, está aquí. Saluda al katsudon.

Yuri giró la muñeca para que la cámara frontal pudiera enfocar a Otabek, quien se acercó a él para no estar tan lejos.

―Hola, Yuuri. ¿Qué tal?

―Bien. ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Cómo ha ido el vuelo?

―Bien, sin problemas.

―¿Has cenado?

―Sí, le he dado de cenar ―respondió Yuri volviendo a girar la muñeca para que le enfocara a él, y dejando a Otabek con la palabra en la boca―. La práctica de mañana es a las nueve, ¿a qué hora salimos?

―Espera, le pregunto. ¡Viktor!

El katsudon solía alargar la última sílaba de su nombre cuando lo llamaba y Yuri era muy consciente de que Viktor tendía a desaparecer sólo para escucharle pronunciar su nombre de esa manera. Era una de tantas cosas que le hacía poner los ojos en blanco.

―Yurio pregunta a qué hora salimos mañana.

―Tengo que echar gasolina, así que como muy tarde a las ocho y cuarto. Hola, Yurio ―dijo, abrazando al katsudon para entrar en el plano―. Ponme a Otabek.

Yuri se movió para quedar al lado de Otabek y poder así verse los cuatro.

―¡Otabek! ¡Qué alegría verte! ¡Oh! Te ha crecido el pelo.

―Pues claro, han pasado dos meses ―respondió Yuri.

―En realidad sólo uno y una semana, pero se ha sentido como dos, ¿verdad Yurio? ―dijo Viktor, utilizando el tono de voz que pretendía ser inocente cuando no lo era en absoluto.

―No empieces a decir tonterías ―le advirtió.

―Estoy deseando ver tu programa, Otabek. ¿Cómo lo llevas? ¿Has avanzado mucho?

―El corto lo tengo, pero del libre hay varias cosas que no me convencen. A ver qué opina Yakov mañana.

―No lo va a admitir, pero Yakov está contentísimo de tenerte de vuelta. ¿Sabes que se peleó con Celestino por ti?

Otabek giró el rostro hacia Yuri para buscar confirmación.

―No se peleó literalmente, pero sí estaba muy decepcionado porque decidieras entrenar con Celestino en vez de con él ―explicó Yuri.

―Y no es el único, ¿verdad Yurio? ―dijo Viktor, de nuevo con esa voz de inocencia que nadie se tragaba.

―Viktor… ―dijo el katsudon, intentando detenerlo en vano.

Era cierto que a Yuri le había decepcionado que Otabek hubiera decidido entrenar con Celestino finalmente, pero no era algo que Otabek necesitara saber. Viktor era un bocazas y un liante y tenía que tener mucho cuidado de que no confundiera a Otabek con sus tonterías.

―Bueno, pero al final estás aquí. Quizás las obras en la pista de Almaty era una señal divina para devolverte al buen camino ―dijo Viktor con una de esas sonrisas que daba forma de corazón a sus labios―. Por no mencionar que ha coincidido con la operación de Celestino.

―Celestino tiene un modo de hacer las cosas y Yakov otro, pero no te preocupes, todo va a ir bien ―lo animó el katsudon con una sonrisa sincera.

―Lo sé, gracias. No es la primera vez que me surgen este tipo de impedimentos o que tengo que cambiar de entrenador.

Yuri le miró por el rabillo del ojo, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

―Bueno, pues nos vemos mañana. Llamad a mi puerta cuando estéis listos para irnos.

―Vale, descansad. Nos vemos mañana ―se despidió el katsudon.

―¿Qué pasó con el condón que me cogiste en el banquete de la final, Otabek? ¿Lo has usado ya? ―preguntó Viktor como quien preguntaba por la hora.

―Sí, en Año Nuevo.

Su respuesta sincera los tomó a todos desprevenidos, pero al menos, Yuri disfrutó de la expresión de decepción de Viktor.

Por fin dejaría de hacer insinuaciones sobre algo que no había ocurrido.

―Me alegro de que empezaras bien el año, entonces. Aunque creía que los kazajos no celebrabais la navidad.

―Y no lo hacemos, aunque yo no soy musulmán.

―Por supuesto que no.

―Viktor, ¿puedes parar, por favor? ―preguntó el katsudon con cara de circunstancias.

―Sí, para ya ―lo apoyó Yuri―. Voy a colgar.

―Vale, buenas noches.

Yuri cortó la llamada sin despedirse de la misma manera; el único que se merecía sus palabras cálidas era su abuelo después de todo.

―Es mentira, no lo he usado ―dijo Otabek en cuanto colgaron.

―¿Entonces por qué has dicho eso?

―¿No me has dicho que estás harto de sus insinuaciones? Ya no volverá a hacerlo.

―Oh, no conoces a Viktor Nikiforov. Encontrará otra cosa con la que fastidiarme. Lo hace incluso cuando no se lo propone.

―Vaya.

Yuri bostezó. Normalmente a esas horas ya estaba dormido, pero no quería acostarse tan temprano ahora que Otabek estaba en casa.

―Vamos a dormir.

―No estoy cansado.

―Pero yo sí.

―Oh, vale.

Otabek se levantó primero y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. A Yuri le pareció raro pero acabó por aceptarla igualmente. No tuvo que hacer ningún esfuerzo para levantarse porque Otabek tiró de él y lo puso en pie con facilidad, lo que denotaba su fuerza. Yuri dudaba de que él pudiera hacer lo mismo.

―¿Tienes suficientes mantas? Puedo pedirle más a Viktor si quieres ―se ofreció Yuri.

―No, estoy bien así. Gracias.

―Tienes perchas en el armario por si quieres colgar algo.

―Vale, gracias.

Yuri no sabía qué más decirle, así que se marchó de la habitación para dejarle intimidad.

―Yuri ―lo llamó Otabek justo cuando iba a salir por la puerta.

―¿Sí?

―Buenas noches ―dijo con su pequeña sonrisa.

Yuri sonrió también. A partir de ese momento, y durante el siguiente mes, se podrían dar las buenas noches en persona.

―Buenas noches.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Título:** Kairosclerosis.  
 **Personajes:** Yuri Plisetsky (Yurio) y Otabek Atlin principalmente. El resto también aparecen.  
 **Resumen:** Otabek va a pasar un mes entrenando en Rusia y Yuri insiste en que se quede en su casa durante ese tiempo, lo que les da la oportunidad de conocerse mejor.  
 **Ranting:** PG por el momento.  
 **Notas:** Relaciones homosexuales, palabras malsonantes y actos sexuales explícitos.

* * *

 **| KAIROSCLEROSIS |**

 **Capítulo 2**

Otabek siempre lo pasaba mal con el jet lag, incluso si eran 3 horas de diferencia. Se había levantado a la hora que lo habría hecho en Almaty, lo que significaba que llevaba desvelado desde las cinco de la mañana. No había salido de la cama hasta una hora después. Había deshecho la maleta y preparado su bolsa para ese día antes de comenzar con su serie de ejercicios mañaneros. Después había preparado el desayuno, y justo cuando lo estaba sirviendo, Yuri hizo acto de presencia.

Era tan silencioso como un gato, porque hasta que abrió la boca, Otabek no notó su presencia.

―Se supone que yo tengo que prepararte el desayuno a ti. No al revés.

―Buenos días ―contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Estaba despeinado, con el pijama mal puesto de las vueltas que debía haber dado durmiendo y el rostro todavía somnoliento. Se pasó las manos por los ojos para quitarse las legañas en lo que bostezaba. Otabek nunca habría esperado tener la oportunidad de verlo de esta manera.

En realidad, Otabek nunca habría esperado vivir la situación que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

―Buenos días ―respondió y arrastró los pies hasta dejarse caer sobre su silla; Otabek supuso que siempre utilizaba la misma porque la noche anterior también se había sentado en ella―. Esto huele muy bien.

―Espero que sepa mejor.

―Fijo ―afirmó sin ninguna duda en lo que se preparaba para comenzar a comer―. ¿Has dormido bien?

―Estupendamente ―mintió.

No tenía sentido confesar lo contrario si no podía explicarle el motivo, que no era otro que el mismo por el que tampoco había podido pegar ojo en el avión: Yuri Plisetsky lo ponía nervioso.

Le avergonzaba admitir que estaba viviendo algo parecido a un sueño. Su meticuloso plan para hacerse su amigo había salido muchísimo mejor de lo esperado. Desde el momento en el que se había enterado de que coincidiría con él en Barcelona, Otabek se había establecido una meta: volverse cercano a él.

Los últimos cinco años de su vida habían sido caóticos con tantas mudanzas: primero Rusia, luego Estados Unidos, después Canadá para volver a Kazajistán finalmente. Durante ese tiempo, Otabek había crecido como patinador y como persona gracias a las innumerables experiencias y las incontables personas que había conocido. No obstante, de todas ellas, el que más lo había influenciado había sido ese niño con ojos de soldado con el que nunca había hablado.

A Barcelona había llegado con un plan. No había sido casualidad que encontrara a Yuri en ese callejón porque lo estaba buscando para invitarlo a dar una vuelta, pero la situación había sido favorable para él. Muy favorable. Y superado el primer obstáculo, el de la aproximación, todo había ido sobre ruedas entre ellos dos.

Durante los últimos dos años, más bien tres, Yuri había ido haciéndose famoso lentamente, hasta el punto de que su club de fans casi igualaba en número al de Viktor Nikiforov en el presente. La mayoría eran muchachas adolescentes que tenían una imagen preconcebida de él, por eso había sido difícil averiguar si lo que leía en sus fanbases era cierto o no, porque la interpretación que él daba a sus fotografías en Instagram eran muy diferentes de las de sus fans. Aparte de eso, estaban los propios comentarios de los otros patinadores sobre Yuri. Su nombre había sido mencionado con bastante frecuencia, acompañado de la amenaza que implicaba, pero ninguno había previsto que Yuri Plisetsky consiguiera el oro en su debut como senior.

Otabek estaba más que impresionado, en cierto modo estaba pletórico. La determinación de aquel niño de diez años había sido su inspiración durante los últimos cinco años. Cada vez que pasaba por un momento difícil, cada vez que sentía que no le quedaban fuerzas para continuar, cada vez que le tentaba la posibilidad de renunciar y volver a casa, Otabek había pensado en aquel niño ruso, inventándose posibles diálogos de los que siempre salía con fuerzas para continuar. Porque si había algo que tenía claro y que había confirmado en Barcelona, es que Yuri Plisetsky nunca se rendiría.

Y él tampoco iba a hacerlo.

Mentiría si dijera que nunca había fantaseado con disfrutar de momentos cotidianos con él, pero estar en ese momento en su cocina, compartiendo un desayuno y ver una imagen tan íntima de él como la que era verlo recién levantado era demasiado.

Demasiado bueno para ser real, para permitirle dormir serenamente.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Yuri, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

―¿Mmm?

―Te has quedado mirándome.

―Todavía estoy medio dormido, perdona.

En lo que desayunaban, Yuri le explicó cómo era una rutina normal con Yakov, aunque probablemente el entrenador ya tenía pensado qué hacer con Otabek. Le decepcionó descubrir que no estarían juntos en la misma pista, pero objetivamente sabía que eso sería bueno para él porque significaba que no iba a distraerse observándolo.

Cuando Yuri le contó en qué consistía su rutina de las próximas semanas, Otabek volvió a admirarlo. Al parecer cambiaba cada cierto tiempo en base a las necesidades del momento, pero combinar un buen puñado de horas de ballet con otras tantas de patinaje le parecía una barbaridad. Y aun así, Yuri no estaba satisfecho. Comenzó a quejarse de que a Viktor le habían dado más horas de pista con la excusa de que tenía que entrenar a Yuuri. No es que Otabek hubiera olvidado la dureza de los entrenamientos rusos, pero necesitaba respirar hondo para lo que le venía encima.

Durante el viaje en coche no prestó mucha atención a la conversación porque quería memorizar el camino; era una costumbre que tenía desde pequeño. Al haber pasado gran parte de su vida en ciudades desconocidas, Otabek tenía la necesidad de familiarizarse con el entorno lo más rápido posible. No es que no recordara nada de la ciudad, pero el recuerdo era vago. También quería hacerse con su propio vehículo cuanto antes porque detestaba depender de los demás, en parte quizás porque había tenido que aprender a valerse por sí mismo desde muy joven.

―Viktor, ¿conoces algún lugar donde pueda alquilar un coche que no sea el aeropuerto?

―Vaya, ¿tan mal conduzco? ―contestó mirándole por el retrovisor.

―En absoluto, pero me gusta tener libertad de movimiento.

―¿También sabes conducir coches?

Cada vez que Yuri parecía impresionado por algo referente a él, Otabek sentía su ego inflarse. Era plenamente consciente de que sus sentimientos por Yuri eran platónicos, pero el menor gesto por su parte le afectaba de manera desconmensurada. Otabek estaba deseando normalizar su relación para dejar de verlo como su figura de inspiración y poder verlo como un auténtico amigo. De ese modo se liberaría de ese fastidioso hormigueo en el estómago.

―¿Tienes carnet internacional, Otabek? ―preguntó Yuuri igual de sorprendido.

―Sí. Lo conseguí justo antes de ir a Barcelona.

―Justo antes, ¿eh? ―dijo Viktor, volviendo a mirarlo por el retrovisor.

―Ojalá lo tuviera yo también, pero con mi miopía no me permiten conducir ―explicó Yuuri con cierto lamento en la voz.

―¿Yuuri? ¿Tú también quieres libertad de movimiento? Pensé que te gustaba montarte en el coche conmigo.

―¡Corta el rollo ya, Viktor! ―protestó Yuri, pateando su asiento.

Nunca dejaría de sorprenderle tampoco su flexibilidad; era capaz de encogerse sobre sí mismo para poder patear el asiento del piloto.

―Creo que el mejor lugar para alquilar coches es precisamente el aeropuerto ―respondió Viktor a su pregunta por fin―. Me parece que en el centro también hay, pero no sé cuál será la diferencia de precios. Todo es cuestión de mirar.

―Estuve contrastando precios en Internet pero no sabía cuán fiable era. Supongo que lo mejor será que pregunte en persona.

―Como vas a estar un mes solamente, Yakov querrá exprimirte al máximo, pero si le pides una tarde o una mañana libre para asuntos personales te la concederá ―reveló Viktor―. Hoy tengo el día complicado, pero mañana después de comer puedo llevarte al centro.

―No es necesario, puedo usar el transporte público.

―No pasa nada. También tengo que resolver unos asuntos.

―¿Entonces mañana no vas a entrenar? ―preguntó Yuuri con preocupación.

―No quiero cancelar nuestro plan para el sábado, así que prefiero resolverlo mañana ―explicó Viktor con una sonrisa enigmática―. Por cierto, chicos. ¿Os apuntáis?

―¿A qué? ―cuestionó Yuri a la defensiva, con esa expresión de desconfianza tan graciosa que ponía.

―Viktor y yo vamos a ir a una exposición de arte moderno que se celebra este mes, luego cenaremos temprano para ir al teatro por la noche.

―¿Museo y teatro? ¿Qué sois, dos carcamales? ―se burló Yuri.

―Supongo que si no es el cine o un parque de atracciones no te interesa, no pasa nada ―dijo Viktor.

―¿Estás insinuando que soy un niño todavía?

Que lo dijera en ese tono iracundo y volviendo a darle patadas en el asiento no ayudaba precisamente a que pareciera lo contrario. Otabek disimuló su sonrisa para no contribuir a su enfado, pero le hacía mucha gracia su inmadurez. En realidad, Yuri se comportaba como el adolescente que era y a Otabek le gustaba que fuera de ese modo, porque significaba que no había tenido que crecer deprisa como él.

―Viktor es el primero que se emocionaría si fuéramos a un parque de atracciones ―dijo Yuuri, intentando tranquilizar a Yuri poniéndose de su parte.

―Eso es correcto. Qué pena que haga tanto frío ―se lamentó Viktor―. ¿Te gustan los parques de atracciones, Otabek?

―Sólo he ido a uno, pero sí, me gustan.

A partir de ese momento comenzaron a hablar de sus atracciones favoritas y de los mejores parques de Rusia, para pasar a compararlos con otros parques de atracciones extranjeros.

En ese coche, en ese momento, Otabek se sintió parte de algo que no sabía cómo definir. La sensación, sin embargo, no duró mucho.

Ni media hora después de estar entrenando con los rusos se sentía como pez fuera del agua, una sensación que lo había acompañado durante todo el campamento de verano cinco años atrás. Eran situaciones muy diferentes, pero Otabek volvía a sentirse empequeñecido ante tanto talento y potencial.

Yakov era mucho más exigente que Celestino y mucho menos transigente. Daba órdenes como un militar y no tenía reparos en gritar sermones a pleno pulmón. Estaba pendiente de todos y no los dejaba descansar hasta que los veía agotados de verdad. A pesar de que Otabek era nuevo y no estaba habituado al ritmo y a sus exigencias, Yakov lo trató como a uno más y no le dio ningún trato preferencial, como si llevara con él desde el principio. Otabek venía preparado para ello, pero aun así el cambio fue demasiado drástico.

―Descansa un poco ―dijo Mila acercándose a él con una bebida energética y una sonrisa encantadora―. Parece muy duro al principio, pero te aseguro que Yakov no va a exigirte más de lo que puedes dar.

―Gracias.

Otabek aceptó la bebida para tener un motivo por el que no hablar, porque no le apetecía nada socializar en ese momento. Mila no se merecía su desplante, por supuesto. Tampoco quería que conociera su lado apático tan pronto; era muy simpática y generosa, no se lo merecía.

―¿Qué tal con Yuri?

―Muy bien.

―Yakov se volcó con él el año pasado, pero este parece que lo va a dejar más a su aire para que encuentre su propio camino.

―Comprendo.

―Aunque no sé yo si será buena idea. Yuri tiene poca originalidad, al contrario que tú.

En realidad, Otabek no podía saber qué clase de patinador era Yuri más allá de lo que veía en sus actuaciones, que no era más que el resultado final de su trabajo. Podía sacar en claro que había muchas horas de prácticas detrás de sus coreografías, pero desconocía si se las preparaban o las componía él mismo. Yuri nunca se lo había contado pese a que su principal tema de conversación era el patinaje mismo.

―Supongo que si Yakov ve que no le va bien por su cuenta, volverá a pegarse a él.

―Supones bien ―dijo Mila con una nueva sonrisa―. He visto lo que llevas de programa para la nueva temporada y me has impresionado mucho.

―No está terminado.

―Lo sé, pero vas por muy buen camino. A Yuri nunca se le ocurriría una combinación de pasos como la tuya, ni siquiera a Viktor. Él también te ha estado observando.

Que el pentacampeón del mundo lo observara era todo un honor. Otabek llevó su mirada hacia el fondo de la pista, donde Viktor escuchaba a Yuuri hablar mientras lo miraba a él. Le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que Yuuri se girara a observarle también.

―¡Mila! ¡Deja de holgazanear! ―gritó Yakov en ese momento.

―¡Voy!

Otabek dio un trago largo a la bebida energética antes de volver él mismo al trabajo.

Al final del día, Otabek se sentía agotado, en parte por la falta de sueño, en parte por el cansancio físico. Aun así, Yuuri Katsuki continuaba en la pista sumergido en su coreografía, aunque todavía no parecía tener una forma definida.

―No te preocupes por él, su aguante es inhumano ―dijo Viktor acercándose a él para salir también de la pista.

Otabek asintió, no pudiendo evitar acordarse de cierto patinador canadiense que también era el último en salir de la pista en cada entrenamiento. Había habido una época en la que Otabek había intentado seguir su ritmo, igualarle, pero eso sólo había conseguido frustrarle y entorpecerle más que ayudarle a crecer. Sin embargo, aquello le había enseñado a ser paciente y a mejorar a su propio ritmo, no al de otros.

―Ya he hablado con Yakov sobre dejarnos la tarde de mañana libre para solucionar lo del coche.

―Oh, gracias.

―No hay de qué. ¿Qué tal con Yuri, por cierto?

―Muy bien ―volvió a responder en lo que se cubría las cuchillas de sus patines para poder caminar fuera de la pista.

―Es bastante desagradable con los demás, pero parece que tú le gustas.

La forma en la que Viktor pronunció esa frase era fácilmente malinterpretable, y la mirada astuta que lo acompañaba puso en alerta a Otabek. Ya había tratado con otra gente similar a Viktor anteriormente y sabía cómo manejarlos, pero eso no quitaba que le resultara incómoda la situación.

En general, detestaba que se metieran en sus asuntos, como interceder con Yakov por él.

―Discúlpame, tengo que hablar con Yakov.

No esperó respuesta antes de dirigirse hacia el entrenador, a quien le propuso cenar. Yakov respondió que ése era precisamente su plan, porque quería hablar sobre su programa, así que después de ducharse y cambiarse en los vestuarios, se marchó con él hacia un restaurante que parecía frecuentar a juzgar por el recibimiento que tuvieron.

La comida rusa era diferente a la kazaja, pero aun así disponían de muchos platos típicos en su país. En lo que ordenaban la cena y esperaban a que les sirvieran, Otabek escuchó todas las críticas y los consejos de Yakov con mucha atención.

―Eso en particular, pero en general, me ha sorprendido ver que ya llevas los programas tan avanzados ―concluyó―. Nosotros normalmente no solemos tenerlos medianamente listos hasta abril.

―Esto es sólo el primer boceto, digamos ―admitió Otabek―. Suelo preparar varias coreografías y terminar mezclándolas hasta encontrar la que me gusta.

―Eso está bien.

―Pero no quiero que me quede un programa libre tan flojo como el de la temporada pasada.

―Flojo no era ―replicó Yakov.

―En comparación al de los otros cinco finalistas, sí ―insistió, dejando entrever lo mucho que le molestaba sin pretenderlo.

―¿Eso es lo que piensas por haber sacado la menor puntuación en el libre?

Otabek no estaba acostumbrado a que le leyeran tan fácilmente. Toda su vida había intentado guardar sus propias emociones en lo más profundo de su ser, para que dejaran de estorbarle de ese modo. Como consecuencia, ahora le costaba expresarlas, pero ese hombre estaba consiguiendo que afloraran con una inusitada facilidad.

―Soy consciente de que llegué tan lejos por el corto, no por el libre ―dijo con diplomacia, tratando de serenarse a sí mismo.

―Tu programa corto opacaba tu programa libre porque era muy, muy bueno. Pero eso no significa que el libre no lo fuera. El problema, a mí ver, es que no terminas de arriesgarte.

En el centro de la diana, ahí era a dónde había ido a parar su flecha. Había acertado por completo; no tenía la fama de ser uno de los mejores entrenadores del mundo por nada después de todo.

―Eso es lo que me dijo Celestino.

―Entonces no soy solamente yo quien lo ve ―dijo Yakov con una media sonrisa―. Haces lo que sabes hacer y lo haces bien, pero eso no es suficiente en una final me temo. A los jueces les gusta especialmente cuando ejecutáis algo que sale de vuestro control.

―Pero si sale de mi control tengo más riesgo de hacerlo mal y perder puntos que de hacerlo bien y conseguirlos.

La sonrisa de Yakov se acentuó.

―¿Te da miedo perder el control, Otabek?

―¿Qué?

No se le ocurrió nada más elocuente que decir. Ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar a semejante pregunta. Todas sus alarmas estaban activadas en su mente.

―Los patinadores artísticos no dejáis de ser bailarines al final. Y los bailarines tienen el objetivo de provocar emociones en el público a través de sus danzas. Dos personas pueden realizar la misma coreografía con la misma técnica y destreza, pero siempre te gustará más el que transmita mejor. Una persona que va sobre seguro como tú, Otabek, no será capaz de transmitir adecuadamente. No porque no sientas, sino porque te da miedo sentir lo que no puedes controlar. No sé de dónde viene ese temor porque no te conozco, pero mi objetivo durante el próximo mes es que te vayas de Rusia sin temor a dejarte llevar y exteriorizar tu pasión. Porque cuando lo consigas, estoy convencido de que mis chicos lo tendrán muy difícil para llegar al pódium.

No volvieron a mencionar nada relacionado con el patinaje durante el resto de la cena. Yakov llevó el peso de la conversación. Le recomendó lugares que visitar en la ciudad, restaurantes en los que comer, e incluso le dio consejos para sobrellevar a Yuri y a los demás. No obstante, Otabek no se quitó de la mente lo que le había dicho sobre el control y cuando el taxi lo dejó frente al apartamento de Yuri, se sentía incapaz de entrar.

El guardia de seguridad lo dejó pasar sin problemas; Yuri debía haber solucionado el tema de su ingreso. Ese día no había fans en la puerta por suerte.

En el ascensor comprobó que tenía más de veinte mensajes suyos y se sintió mal por no haberlos leído hasta ese momento; lo cierto era que ni se había acordado de comprobar las notificaciones del móvil.

Estaba agotado tanto física como emocionalmente y no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, pero no podía simplemente ignorar a Yuri y encerrarse en su dormitorio, no mientras fuera su invitado.

Yuri no tardó demasiado en abrirle la puerta cuando llamó al timbre. Ya estaba vestido con el pijama de la noche anterior y tenía el pelo suelto, recién lavado a juzgar por el olor que desprendía incluso a esa distancia.

―Yakov te ha dado la charla, ¿eh? ―dijo en cuanto le vio la cara―. Pasa.

Se hizo a un lado para dejarle entrar y Otabek obedeció con un asentimiento. Se quitó los zapatos en la entrada y colgó la ropa de abrigo en el perchero.

―¿Estás bien?

―Sí, sólo estoy cansado.

―Esta mañana se me olvidó darte la otra copia de las llaves, ahí las tienes ―dijo, señalando la encimera de la zapatera.

―Gracias.

Yuri regresó al sofá. Tenía la costumbre infantil de saltar por el respaldo en lugar de rodearlo y sentarse con normalidad, pero a Otabek le gustaba que lo hiciera de esa manera, como también le gustó que lo dejara a su aire en vez de insistir en darle conversación.

Fue al dormitorio principal para dejar su bolsa deportiva y cambiarse la ropa por otra más cómoda. Acabó por ponerse lo mismo que la noche anterior, pero esta vez usó la chaqueta del chándal sobre la camiseta sin mangas; se la terminaría quitando cuando la calefacción calentara su cuerpo.

Quería meterse en la cama y terminar con ese día, pero no había visto a Yuri desde la mañana y le parecía una falta de educación acostarse sin darle un poco de conversación al menos. Lo último que quería era aparentar ser un desagradecido.

Tomó asiento a su lado, justo en el mismo lugar donde lo había hecho la noche anterior. Yuri estaba recostado con las piernas encogidas para dejarle espacio, de nuevo inmerso en su móvil.

―¿Qué tal el día? ―le preguntó al ver que Yuri ni siquiera levantaba la mirada de la pantalla.

―Como siempre ―contestó despistado―. Lilia sigue pensando que puedo sacarme la pierna del cuerpo y hacer malabares con ella ―añadió cuando Otabek pensaba que no iba a decir nada más.

Su comentario logró provocarle una sonrisa, un mérito del que Yuri no era consciente. En realidad sonreía más de lo normal cuando estaba con él, bien porque le contagiaba su entusiasmo, bien porque le hacía gracia el modo en el que se expresaba.

―El ballet es muy duro.

―Dura es su sesera. No sé qué más quiere de mí, porque ya no le vale con que sea la prima ballerina.

Yuri suspiró con cansancio y tiró el móvil sobre la mesita que había frente al sofá de cualquier manera; a Otabek le sorprendía que fuera tan poco delicado en el trato de sus objetos personales, pero era un error de ignorantes el pensar que había algo de delicadeza en Yuri fuera de la pista de hielo.

Y ese contraste le encantaba.

―¿Mañana también pasarás el día con ella?

―Sí. Lo que queda de semana en realidad. Hasta el lunes no vuelvo al hielo ―respondió en lo que se masajeaba el pie derecho sobre el calcetín.

―¿Te duele mucho?

―Lo normal.

Lo normal para Otabek había sido un infierno en su momento. Patinar sobre cuchillas ya era doloroso de por sí tras unas cuantas horas seguidas, especialmente cuando se realizaban saltos, pero el ballet no era mucho mejor.

El momento en el que Otabek se quitaba los patines tras una larga jornada de práctica era comparable a un orgasmo. No quería ni pensar en lo que era hacer ballet y patinar a la vez.

―¿Quieres que te dé un masaje?

Yuri le miró como un animal lo hacía cuando se ponía en alerta.

―¿Hablas en serio?

Otabek asintió.

―Pues ahí tienes la crema.

Sobre la mesita, cerca de dónde había caído el móvil, había una crema de la misma marca que Otabek solía utilizar en sus propios pies, crema que siempre llevaba en su bolsa deportiva para aplicársela después de la ducha tras el entrenamiento.

Se sentó de manera que quedó mirando hacia él con las piernas recogidas sobre el sofá y tomó el pie de Yuri como si fuera un objeto delicado. Le sacó el calcetín y observó el daño.

Los pies de los patinadores no eran bonitos, pero de los bailarines de ballet lo eran mucho menos por lo maltratados que estaban. Era doloroso sólo con verlo. No había heridas abiertas como tal, pero sí muchas magulladuras. Otabek se embadurnó las manos con la crema y después el pie. Cuanto más pringoso estuviera, mejor se deslizarían sus manos.

Al principio tan sólo las pasó para hacerlo entrar en calor, porque la crema era muy fría. Luego comenzó a presionar en los puntos clave para destensar los músculos. La manera en la que Yuri respondía con gemidos placenteros lo fascinó por completo; era como una melodía encandiladora que, sumado a sus expresiones de disfrute y paz, le tenían totalmente hipnotizado.

―Dios mío, Beka. ¡Qué maravilla!

―Me alegra que te siente bien.

Repitió el masaje en el otro pie y estuvo tentado, muy tentado, de hacer presión en los puntos que conectaban con zonas erógenas, pero tan pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, desechó la idea. No quería que una necesidad primitiva fastidiara la amistad que por fin estaba construyendo con él, pero lo cierto era que hacía tiempo desde la última vez que se había acostado con alguien y empezaba a necesitar sexo, especialmente en días como ese en los que terminaba tan estresado.

―¿Dónde has aprendido a dar masajes así? ―preguntó Yuri con una voz más grave de lo normal, y mucho más relajada también.

―Me enseñó una compañera en Detroit.

―¿Una compañera?

Aquella compañera había sido algo más, aunque nunca lo definieran con palabras. De ella había aprendido muchas cosas, tanto fuera como dentro de la cama, pero especialmente dentro. Era mayor que él, más experimentada, y hoy en día estaba casada con un amigo suyo de toda la vida. Nunca consiguió clasificarse para la final del Gran Prix, pero en todo lo demás era sobresaliente.

―Tienes que cuidar más tus pies, Yuri. Son tu herramienta de trabajo después de todo.

―Ya… ―Yuri se incorporó para ponerse los calcetines nuevamente―. Yo no sé dar masajes, pero puedo intentarlo.

―No te preocupes.

Que se ofreciera era suficiente.

Otabek se tapó la boca para bostezar y tras eso, se despidió de Yuri para ir a la cama. Cogió el neceser de su habitación y entró en el baño para orinar, lavarse las manos y cepillarse los dientes. Al volver a su dormitorio se sobresaltó con la imagen de Yuri sentado en la cama, distraído una vez más con su móvil.

―¿De verdad vas a ir mañana con Viktor para alquilar un coche?

Su pregunta lo tomó tan de sorpresa como su propia presencia, pero Otabek se recompuso rápidamente. Gruñó en señal afirmativa en lo que dejaba el neceser sobre la cómoda.

―Sabes que te acompaña sólo porque quiere comprarle un regalo de San Valentín al katsudon, ¿verdad?

San Valentín era el próximo martes, pero las tiendas ya estaban llenas de corazones y posibles regalos para la persona amada. Otabek nunca le había dado importancia, en Kazajistán ni siquiera era una fiesta tan popular como en el resto del mundo. Ellos tenían una fiesta parecida el quince de abril, con una tradición muy diferente a la tradición global de San Valentín.

―Estará feo que me escabulla en cuanto tenga el coche, ¿verdad?

Yuri sonrió con malicia.

―¿A quién le importa?

Otabek se arrodilló delante de su bolsa deportiva para asegurarse de que la tenía preparada para el día siguiente. Sacó la ropa sucia de ese día e introdujo una muda limpia para utilizarla tras la ducha del día siguiente. Yuri volvió a prestarle atención a su móvil; Otabek no entendía qué era eso tan interesante que lo embobaba con tanta facilidad.

Cuando terminó de preparar su bolsa, se sintió incómodo al no saber qué más hacer. Quería acostarse pero no quería echar a Yuri, así que terminó por sentarse en la cama y tomar su propio móvil para ajustar la alarma. Esperaba utilizarla y no volver a despertarse antes de tiempo porque necesitaba dormir más de cuatro horas.

―Mila va a regalarte chocolate ―dijo Yuri de manera casual; Otabek lo miró alzando las cejas. Como no obtuvo respuesta, Yuri dejó su móvil para observarlo a él―. Probablemente te confiese que le gustas.

―Pues me has arruinado la sorpresa.

―Oh…

―Es broma ―añadió con una pequeña sonrisa al ver su expresión de desconcierto.

―Ah. ―Ahora el incómodo parecía ser Yuri y en cierto modo, desprendía ternura.― ¿Y qué piensas al respecto?

―No lo sé, no he tenido tiempo para pensarlo ―respondió evasivo. Dejó el móvil sobre la mesita de noche y se acomodó de manera que utilizó la cabecera de la cama como respaldo.

―Ya, bueno, ¿pero te gusta la idea o no? Porque lo va a hacer y algo tendrás que decirle.

A Otabek se le ocurrió un movimiento arriesgado y su primer impulso fue contenerse, pero entonces recordó la charla de Yakov sobre no tener miedo a perder el control y se armó de valor para formular la siguiente pregunta:

―¿Qué te parece a ti?

―¿A mí? ―repitió sorprendido; era evidente que no había esperado que utilizara la pregunta contra él.

Otabek asintió y se lo quedó mirando con seriedad.

―¿Qué más da? No tiene nada que ver conmigo ―intentó escabullirse.

Volvió a mirar la pantalla de su móvil y tal vez se lo estuviera imaginando, pero parecía que se le habían encendido las mejillas.

―Te lo estoy preguntando como amigo. Quiero saber tu opinión.

Cada vez que pronunciaba la palabra amigo parecía tener un efecto mágico sobre Yuri, porque lo miraba de la misma forma que lo había hecho en Barcelona; Otabek ni siquiera podía describir con palabras qué clase de mirada era, pero le encantaba.

―No sé, depende de ti. Si te interesa, ve a por ella. Si no, recházala.

―Es muy agradable y atractiva, así que podría… Bueno, dependería de ella ―dijo pensativo.

―¿Eh? No he entendido nada.

Yuri puso una de sus expresiones de no entendimiento que le resultaban tan graciosas; Otabek sonrió ligeramente.

―Me refiero a que si sólo quiere un rollo pasajero, por mí bien.

―¡¿En serio?! ―se escandalizó―. ¡No me digas que eres como Viktor!

―¿Cómo Viktor?

―Antes del katsudon, Viktor se acostaba con todo aquel que se lo proponía. Daba mucho asco ―explicó con una mueca de desagrado.

―¿Asco por qué?

―Pues… es evidente, ¿no?

―No.

Yuri se revolvió incómodo en su sitio a los pies de la cama.

―Una persona que se acuesta con todo el mundo sin importarle quién sea es asquerosa.

Esa afirmación le molestó, pero en lugar de manifestarlo decidió darle un giro a la conversación.

―¿Entonces tú no te acuestas con nadie a menos que tengas una relación con esa persona?

Esta vez sí, las mejillas de Yuri se encendieron. La sangre se le subió a la cabeza con tanta intensidad que se puso rojísimo, algo realmente fácil considerando la palidez de su piel.

―Así es como debe ser.

Su afirmación rotunda chocó por completo contra las propias creencias de Otabek. No podía culparlo de pensar de esa manera, por supuesto; había habido una época en la que él también había creído que el primer amor podía ser eterno y en todos los cuentos de hadas que le habían contado durante su infancia. Después de dejar su país y madurar apresuradamente para ser capaz de sobrevivir lejos de su familia, muchas de sus concepciones habían variado en su significado.

―¿Y eso quién lo dice? ―cuestionó sin tratar de provocarlo, pero a juzgar por la forma en la que arrugó el ceño, lamentablemente obtuvo el efecto contrario.

―Mi abuelo ―dijo con esa convicción capaz de destruir montañas―. Mi abuela fue su primera y única mujer. Estuvieron casados cuarenta años y fueron muy felices.

―Eran otros tiempos ―respondió escuetamente, no queriendo echar más leña al fuego pero, una vez más, consiguiendo lo contrario.

―¿Le estás llamando mentiroso? ―se alteró Yuri.

―No, estoy diciendo que hoy en día es muy poco probable que ocurra algo así en comparación a la época de tu abuelo.

―¡Pues vale! ¡Ve a follarte a Mila si eso es lo que quieres! ¡A mí me da igual!

Yuri se levantó de la cama y se marchó tan abruptamente de la habitación que, por un momento, Otabek no supo cómo reaccionar. Yuri había cerrado la puerta de su dormitorio de un portazo, pero se había dejado el móvil en la cama de Otabek. Al ver que no regresaba a por él, decidió llevárselo, aunque eso significara volver a escuchar sus gritos.

―Yuri, lo siento ―dijo tras llamar a su puerta―. No era mi intención hacerte enfadar.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta del otro lado, lo cual descubrió que era peor que recibir sus gritos.

―Te has dejado el móvil en mi cama…

Unos segundos después de decir eso, la puerta se abrió de sopetón, Yuri le quitó el móvil de las manos de un manotazo y volvió a cerrarle en las narices. Otabek volvió a quedarse perplejo y sin saber cómo reaccionar. Terminó por soltar un suspiro cansado y regresar a su cuarto, incómodo e intranquilo. No había tenido un buen día y el desenlace era incluso peor, pero ya se había disculpado y ahora estaba en manos de Yuri ser perdonado o no.

Decidió recoger sus cosas por si Yuri le pedía a la mañana siguiente que abandonara su casa, poder hacerlo de inmediato. Lo último que quería era empeorar todavía más la situación.

Definitivamente, había sido mala idea haber cancelado la reserva del hostal.

Esa noche, Otabek tampoco pudo conciliar el sueño hasta bien entrada la madrugada, y se despertó muchas veces durante la noche, así que por la mañana tenía un aspecto horrible. Lavarse bien la cara no sería suficiente para borrar la rojez de sus ojos y las bolsas bajo los mismos. Le dolía todo el cuerpo de la tensión y sentía la pesadez propia de llevar tres días sin descansar apropiadamente.

La práctica de ese día iba a ser un infierno.

Cuando salió al salón, dispuesto a preparar el desayuno en la cocina que quedaba abierta al mismo, descubrió con sorpresa que Yuri se le había adelantado. Su aspecto no era mucho mejor que el suyo, sólo que a él se le notaba incluso más por tener una piel más clara.

―No sé cómo te gustan las kasha o si te gustan siquiera, así que he hecho de los dos tipos que tenía. Elige.

Sobre la mesa había dos cuencos con kasha, que no era otra cosa que avena en polvo mezclada con un poco de agua y leche hasta convertirlo en unos cereales rusos. Los había de muchos tipos: con fresas y nata, con frutas rojas, con frambuesa, con miel y avellanas, con arándanos, con melocotón, con manzana y canela y muchos más. Otabek sabía que a Yuri le gustaba mucho el melocotón, así que eligió el de arándanos para él, porque decirle que le daba lo mismo uno con otro quizás no era buena idea en ese momento.

Comenzaron a desayunar sumidos en un silencio terriblemente incómodo que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo romper. Que Yuri hubiera madrugado para prepararle el desayuno debía ser su manera de disculparse por su comportamiento de anoche, pero Otabek no sabía cómo hacerle entender que el que debía disculparse por haberse propasado era él.

Al final decidió hacerlo de manera directa.

―Yuri…

―Otabek…

Una vez más, volvieron a hablar a la vez.

―Tenemos que dejar de hacer esto… ―murmuró Yuri, comenzando a sonrojarse.

―Si… ―Otabek respiró hondo―. Lamento haberte desquiciado anoche. No era mi intención ni quiero que vuelva a suceder. Quizás lo mejor sea que…

―Cállate ―lo cortó bruscamente―. Tú no dijiste nada malo, sólo tu opinión. Soy yo el que reacciona mal cuando escucha algo que no le gusta. Lo… lo siento.

Yuri consiguió decirle todo eso mirándolo a los ojos, pero en cuanto terminó, desvió la mirada tan avergonzado que volvía a estar rojo como un tomate.

A Otabek le fascinaba la facilidad con la que se sonrojaba.

―No quiero que dejes de decir lo que piensas por temor a mis reacciones, ¿vale? ―añadió de repente, muy serio y con mucha determinación―. Intentaré ser más tolerante a partir de ahora, aunque no te prometo que me vaya a salir bien a la primera.

―Vale ―aceptó con una pequeña sonrisa―. Las kasha están buenísimas. Gracias.

―Bah, son de sobre. Te llevaré a probar las de mi abuelo y verás lo asquerosas que son estas en comparación.

Otabek asintió, volviendo a sonreír.

Gracias a la reconciliación durante el desayuno, la práctica de ese día no fue tan mal como había esperado. Fue dolorosa y poco productiva porque físicamente continuaba destrozado, pero al menos anímicamente logró salir mejor parado. También ayudaba el haber tenido práctica únicamente por la mañana, aunque después de comer estuvo muy tentado de cancelar su cita con Viktor y volver al apartamento de Yuri para echarse a dormir hasta el día siguiente.

No lo hizo, y por eso al atardecer estaba recorriéndose las calles del centro junto a un Viktor muy emocionado.

No había nadie en el mundo del patinaje artístico que no admirase a Viktor Nikiforov. Era una leyenda viva, la meta de muchos, aunque no la suya. Hacía tiempo que Otabek había elegido su propio camino y modo de combatir en el hielo, y no se asemejaba al de los otros patinadores porque, para empezar, él nunca había tenido las mismas armas con las que luchar. Antaño le había molestado y deprimido saberse con menos privilegios que la mayoría de los patinadores, pero sin esa dificultad añadida, Otabek no sería él mismo hoy en día y estaba hasta agradecido de haber pasado por todas esas penurias para llegar a donde estaba y ser quien era.

Eso no quitaba que Viktor Nikiforov y él fueran como la noche y el día en todos los aspectos excepto en uno: su pasión por el patinaje. Durante las primeras horas solamente habían hablado de eso, primero de profesional a profesional y después de apasionado a apasionado. Otabek se sentía inspirado y pese a todo su cansancio, tenía ganas de volver a la pista y poner en práctica las nuevas ideas para sus programas. No obstante, tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente.

―Esta es la primera vez que compro un regalo de San Valentín, ¿sabes? ―confesó en lo que entraban en el centro comercial. Habían aparcado los coches en el parking y habían quedado en verse en el ascensor que los conduciría hasta la primera planta.

Otabek ya tenía su coche y a partir de ese momento no dependería de otros para moverse con libertad. Como sólo iba a estar un mes en Rusia y su presupuesto era limitado, había alquilado uno de los coches más baratos y pequeños, porque ni siquiera sabía si Yuri querría ir con él o con Viktor de ahora en adelante, por lo que no tenía sentido alquilar uno más grande.

―¿Alguna idea? ―preguntó en lo que observaba su alrededor.

Pese a ser mitad de semana, el centro comercial estaba atiborrado de personas. Viktor y él iban medio cubiertos gracias a las bufandas y las gafas de sol, aunque eso no quitaba que la gente se girara a mirarlos cuando pasaban por su lado. No le sorprendería nada que acabaran siendo reconocidos, al menos Viktor.

―¡Muchas! Pero ninguna me convence.

―Yuuri parece ser un hombre sencillo, puede que un regalo extravagante lo abrume.

―¡Oh, tienes razón! ―exclamó Viktor―. ¿Qué te parece entonces dos entradas para un spa? Aunque después de la reserva en la suite de lujo que tengo para esa noche, igual es demasiado poco.

Otabek se dio cuenta de que hablaba completamente en serio.

―Si le haces semejantes regalos y él tiene preparado algo más sencillo, le harás sentirse inferior.

―Vaya, eso es cierto ―dijo pensativo―. Lidio con el complejo de inferioridad de Yuuri cada día, me gustaría que esa noche se olvidara de ello.

―Debe ser difícil para ti.

―¿Mmm? ―preguntó distraído con un escaparate.

―Lidiar con su complejo de inferioridad, especialmente cuando crees que no es inferior a ti.

Viktor se detuvo y se giró a mirarlo sorprendido. Otabek no supo si había hablado de más, después de todo, no eran amigos y no le había pedido su opinión. Estaba a punto de disculparse cuando Viktor sonrió.

―Es muy difícil, sí ―admitió, y su voz fue totalmente diferente. Más suave y menos alegre―. Ya he metido la pata varias veces por no saber lidiar con eso y con su problema de ansiedad. Ahora lo llevo mejor, pero al principio era un desastre. Yo era un desastre, quiero decir.

―Es lógico tener miedo de herir los sentimientos de alguien que te importa, más sabiendo que puedes herirlos fácilmente. A veces por más cuidado que ponemos acabamos haciéndolo igualmente.

―¿Has herido tú a alguien recientemente? ―preguntó Viktor de manera acertada.

Otabek se sintió atrapado por su mirada, como si no pudiera mentir a esos ojos.

―Anoche hice enfadar a Yuri ―confesó con una mueca de arrepentimiento.

―¿Qué pasó?

―Diferencia de opiniones.

―Muy Yurio eso ―dijo Viktor y rió con suavidad―. Su temperamento es una bomba de relojería a punto de estallar en todo momento, lo raro es que precisamente contigo sea tan comedido. Tarde o temprano iba a suceder. De hecho, le dije a Yuuri que sucedería antes del fin de semana. Lástima que no quisiera apostar, porque le habría ganado…

Otabek decidió ignorar esa última parte por el bien de todos.

―Esta mañana se disculpó y nos reconciliamos, pero sigue preocupándome que…

―¿Yurio se disculpó? ―lo interrumpió Viktor, volviendo a detenerse de la impresión―. ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Eso sí que es nuevo! ―volvió a reír―. Creo que eres muy buena influencia para él, Otabek. Me alegro mucho de que seas su amigo.

―¿Tú crees?

―Desde luego. Yurio es un patinador formidable, por eso a veces nos olvidamos de que sigue teniendo quince años, dieciséis en menos de un mes. Siempre ha estado bajo la protección de Yakov; realmente, su mundo es muy pequeño. Creo que es muy bueno que se relacione con alguien como tú, que ha vivido tanto pese a tu juventud.

A Otabek le sorprendió que Viktor tuviera esa impresión de él y no supo cómo reaccionar a sus palabras.

―Y hablando del rey de Roma… ¡Yuuri! ¡Yurio!

Un par de tiendas por delante de ellos, ambos Yuri estaban parados frente a un escaparate discutiendo algo que quedó en el olvido en cuanto escucharon la llamada de Viktor. Cada uno cargaba una bolsa diferente y los dos trataron de ocultarla por instinto.

―¡Viktor! ―exclamó Yuuri sorprendido de encontrarlo―. Pensé que habías ido con Otabek a alquilar el coche.

―Y lo hemos hecho ―respondió llegando a su altura―. ¿Qué llevas en esa bolsa? ¿Es mi regalo de San Valentín?

Yuuri cogió la bolsa con ambos brazos para asegurarse de que no ojeaba su interior.

―No, esa bolsa es mía, me la estaba sujetando ―dijo Yuri, arrebatándosela de mala manera.

―¡Oh! ¿Yuri? ¿Te gusta alguien? ―cuestionó Viktor endulzando exageradamente la voz.

Yuri volvió a molestarse y, para sorpresa de Otabek, fue lo suficientemente rápido y ágil para propiciarle un rodillazo en el costado a Viktor, que lo hizo encorvarse y gemir de dolor.

―¡Métete en tus asuntos! ―le gritó.

Cogió a Otabek del brazo y se lo llevó de allí prácticamente corriendo.

―Ya tienes coche, ¿no? ¡Pues nos vamos! ―declaró sin darle lugar a negaciones―. ¡Maldito katsudon! ¡No sólo interrumpe mi práctica para que le haga de intérprete en sus compras sino que además tengo que salvarle el culo de ser pillado!

―Es muy noble eso que has hecho ―lo elogió Otabek, pese a intuir que no iba a sentarle bien.

―¡Bah!

A pesar de que la bolsa que le había quitado a Yuuri no era suya, la otra sí. Otabek no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por saber qué llevaba en su interior, o mejor dicho, si se trataba de un regalo de San Valentín. Y en caso afirmativo, para quién era.

No iba a indagar, por supuesto, no después de la discusión de la noche anterior.

―¿Qué tal tu día? ―decidió preguntarle.

―Bien hasta que ha aparecido el katsudon y he tenido que soportar los gritos de Lilia por decirle que tenía que irme sin haberle avisado previamente. Mañana me lo va a hacer pagar con doble trabajo.

―Vaya, siento oír eso.

―Da igual, luego me lo compensa invitándome a comer a su casa y jugar con su gata. La última temporada vivía con ella y Yakov, pero ahora que han retomado su relación, paso de vivir en esa casa y ver asquerosidades.

―¿Yakov y Lilia? ―no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

―Se divorciaron porque sus carreras profesionales les impedían pasar tiempo juntos, pero ahora que están instalados aquí pueden verse todos los días. Es ridículo que no estén juntos si todavía se quieren.

―Supongo que no sería tan sencillo.

―Nah, son un par de orgullosos. ―Ese comentario tenía gracia viniendo precisamente de él, pero Otabek prefirió no decir nada.― No espabilaron hasta que les dije que se estaban haciendo viejos y que no podían andarse con tonterías. ¿Sabes que más de una vez me confundieron con su hijo? ¡Ridículo!

―No es tan raro si os veían siempre juntos.

Por no mencionar que su temperamento y el de Yakov no eran tan diferentes, pero esto tampoco iba a comentarlo en voz alta.

―¿Cuál es el coche? ―preguntó una vez ingresaron en el parking.

―Aquel de allí.

―Mola.

Era un Fiat 500 plateado conservado en buen estado pese a no ser nuevo. Otabek lo abrió con el control remoto y Yuri entró en lo que él daba la vuelta al coche para sentarse en el asiento del piloto.

―¡Qué ganas tengo de poder conducir! ―exclamó en lo que se acomodaba; había tirado las bolsas al asiento trasero sin cuidado alguno.

―¿Quieres que te enseñe?

La pregunta le sorprendió tanto a sí mismo como a Yuri. Lo había dicho sin pensar, en un impulso irracional que no sabía de dónde había nacido. Sin embargo, a Yuri se le iluminaron los ojos del entusiasmo.

―¿Lo harías?

―Claro, ¿por qué no? ―contestó sonriendo―. Tan sólo dime dónde hay un descampado lo suficientemente grande donde poder practicar.

Yuri sacó su móvil para buscar el lugar a través de su GPS, aunque Otabek no entendía para qué tenía esa aplicación si no conducía.

Media hora después estaban en el lugar, Yuri al volante muy concentrado en no olvidarse de nada de lo que Otabek le había explicado previamente. Al principio fue complicado; Yuri aceleraba y frenaba de manera abrupta y más de una vez había tenido que cogerle el volante para que volver al camino que debían seguir, pero el peligro de semejante conducción temeraria había despertado cierta adrenalina en los dos.

―Vale, creo que es suficiente por hoy ―declaró Yuri cuando estuvo satisfecho con el intento.

―Para ser la primera vez, no lo has hecho nada mal.

―¿Bromeas? Menos mal que no hay nada cerca de nosotros, porque definitivamente me habría chocado contra ello.

―Yo no lo habría permitido.

―Ya, lo sé. Venga, cambiemos y regresemos. Tengo hambre.

Otabek salió del coche para regresar al asiento del copiloto, pero Yuri se cambió sin salir, volviendo a dar uso a su flexibilidad para moverse de un asiento a otro sin ningún problema.

―¿Dónde quieres ir a cenar? ―le preguntó en lo que se abrochaba el cinturón.

―¡Te voy a llevar a mi restaurante favorito! Arranca, ahora te guío yo. Recuerda quitar el freno de mano.

―Gracias, profesor.

Yuri rió de buen humor y Otabek sonrió contagiado.

El restaurante favorito de Yuri terminó siendo uno pequeño y bastante escondido de la vista, pues había que bajar unas escaleras para encontrarlo. Era un establecimiento pequeño, con mesas cuadradas y taburetes de madera, de iluminación lúgubre pero buena música ambiente. Yuri caminó decidido hacia la mesa del fondo y se sentó mirando hacia la puerta, como si fuera parte de una rutina. Otabek se sentó frente a él.

Yuri le pidió que confiara en su criterio sobre la comida y eso hizo. No le sorprendió descubrir que todos los platos llevaban nombres grotescos; de algún modo congeniaba con el tipo de lugar que le gustaría a Yuri. La comida elegida resultó ser una hamburguesa muy grasa y pringosa debido a la cantidad de salsa que llevaba, además era lo suficientemente grande como para que resultara difícil de meterla por completo en la boca.

―Es inútil limpiarse hasta terminar por completo, te advierto ―dijo antes de dar el primer bocado.

Y llevaba toda la razón del mundo. Tanto él como Yuri acabaron con la boca, la barbilla y parte de las mejillas llenas de restos de la hamburguesa y de sus salsas, además de las manos. Otabek no sabía qué acababa de comerse, pero sentía tal pesadez que parecía haber ingerido tres mil calorías de golpe.

―Creo que voy a llegar rodando al coche, porque no puedo moverme ―advirtió cuando finalizaron; el botón de sus vaqueros amenazaba con salir disparado.

―Yakov sólo me deja venir aquí una vez al mes porque teme que engorde y me ponga como el cerdo antes de la temporada pasada ―dijo con maldad―. Pero estaba riquísimo, ¿verdad?

―Eso desde luego.

―Y espérate a probar el helado.

―¿Helado? ―repitió perplejo―. Yuri, aunque pudiera comer algo más seguiría sin ser buena idea. No hace tiempo para helados.

―¡Tonterías! ¡Siempre hace tiempo para helados! ―refutó y alzó la mano para captar la atención del camarero.

Cuando Otabek vio la copa de helado que Yuri había pedido, deseó ser capaz de cambiarse su estómago por otro, porque tenía una pinta estupenda y al probarlo comprobó que sabía incluso mejor. No supo cómo, pero al final lograron comerse todo el helado, hasta se bebieron el que se había derretido durante el proceso.

En ese momento sí que sentía que tendría que rodar para lograr moverse de ahí.

Tardaron un rato más en salir del restaurante pese a haber terminado de comer; Yuri le dijo que no se preocupara porque era normal que los comensales reposaran después de comer.

A Otabek le empezó a doler el estómago conduciendo de vuelta a casa y tuvo que correr hasta el baño para vomitad el exceso de comida que había ingerido. Era normal que hubiera acabado de esa manera: no estaba acostumbrado a comer tanto ni tan pesado de noche. Yuri aguardó fuera, disculpándose una y otra vez por haberlo forzado a comer tanto y por no poder estar a su lado en ese momento, pues se contagiaría de las ganas de vomitar. Otabek no salió del baño hasta que sintió que su estómago no iba a obligarlo a expulsar nada más.

Una vez fuera, Yuri le ofreció la manzanilla que le había probado y se sentaron en el sofá.

―Qué rabia, con lo bueno que estaba todo… ―dijo molesto con su cuerpo.

―Deberías haber dicho que no cuando ya no podías más. La próxima vez no te fuerces ―le regañó Yuri.

―¿Y tú dónde metes todo eso?

Era increíble que Yuri, siendo más menudo que él y habiendo comido más helado no hubiera acabado vomitando también. Otabek ya se había percatado en las veces que habían comido juntos que Yuri comía más cantidad que él; debía tener un metabolismo muy rápido para digerir todo lo que ingería.

―Estoy en edad de crecimiento.

Su comentario le hizo gracia y antes de darse cuenta, le estaba acariciando la cabeza como haría con alguno de sus primos pequeños. Yuri se había tensado cual animal al ponerse en alerta y se le había quedado mirando con los ojos muy abiertos; Otabek se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que había hecho, pero sólo se le ocurrió acariciarlo un poco más para disimular y luego retirar la mano como si no hubiera sido algo importante. Menos mal que le quedaba un poco de manzanilla para terminar de beberla y continuar simulando que no se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho. Yuri tampoco dijo nada.

―¿Cómo está tu estómago? ―preguntó con suavidad, subiendo las piernas al sofá para abrazarlas y apoyar la cabeza en las rodillas.

―Mejor.

Otabek apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá y se lo quedó mirando de la misma forma en la que Yuri se lo quedó mirando a él.

Sus ojos continuaban siendo tan impresionantes como los del niño de diez años que lo habían cautivado en su momento. No era únicamente el color, de por si hermoso, sino la forma y, por encima de todo, la mirada. Era hipnótica debido a la fuerza de voluntad y a la determinación que irradiaba. Era la representación de la perseverancia, de la disciplina y la seguridad en sí mismo. Era terriblemente sencillo perderse en esa mirada, dejarse engullir por esos ojos.

La magia del contacto visual se rompió cuando Yuri desvió la mirada hacia la pantalla de su móvil para comprobar sus notificaciones; Otabek estaba empezando a detestar ese aparato. El también giró su rostro y cerró los ojos, notando inmediatamente lo agotado que se sentía. Un par de minutos después volvió a abrirlos de golpe al notar que se estaba quedando dormido, así que una noche más, se despidió primero. Y una noche más, Yuri también dejó el salón a la vez que él.

Esa noche, Otabek se quedó dormido en seguida y sólo se despertó cuando la alarma sonó a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

Estoy muy sorprendida por el recibimiento que ha tenido el primer capítulo: 17 comentarios, 32 favoritos y 38 seguidores, ¡en la vida me había pasado algo así! A los que habéis dejado comentario con cuenta os he podido responder mandándoos un mensaje privado, pero a los que lo habéis dejado sin cuenta no he podido lamentablemente. ¡Aun así, los he leído todos y me habéis hecho muy feliz!

Muchas gracias por leerme y tomaros la molestia de compartir vuestras impresiones. Espero que cada capítulo os guste más que el anterior.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Título:** Kairosclerosis.  
 **Personajes:** Yuri Plisetsky (Yurio) y Otabek Atlin principalmente. El resto también aparecen.  
 **Resumen:** Otabek va a pasar un mes entrenando en Rusia y Yuri insiste en que se quede en su casa durante ese tiempo, lo que les da la oportunidad de conocerse mejor.  
 **Ranting:** PG por el momento.  
 **Notas:** Relaciones homosexuales, palabras malsonantes y actos sexuales explícitos.

* * *

 **| KAIROSCLEROSIS |**

 **Capítulo 3**

Después de casi una semana sin pisar el hielo, Yuri se sentía como un adicto que necesitaba su dosis, por lo que la mañana del viernes llegó al estudio de ballet con una resolución.

―¡Lilia! ¡Esta tarde voy a patinar! ―dijo a modo de saludo.

Ese año, la antigua prima bailarina había tomado otros tres pupilos además de él. Excepto Yuri, los otros estudiantes eran aspirantes a papeles protagonistas de la obra que el ballet nacional ruso estaba preparando; la gira comenzaría a principios del año siguiente. Tras interpretar El Lago de los Cisnes y El Cascanueces en los últimos años, el ballet nacional ruso tenía intención de volver a cautivar al mundo con una obra original en esta ocasión. Sus compañeros eran todos mayores que él pero ninguno superaba la veintena; como de costumbre, no se llevaba bien con ninguno.

Yuri había pensado que se le daba bien el ballet hasta que había tenido su primer ensayo junto a sus nuevos compañeros; tras verlos bailar comprendió que entrenar para mejorar la flexibilidad no era lo mismo que entrenar para ser bailarín profesional de ballet. Y eso había despertado su competitividad. No es que quisiera cambiar de profesión ni mucho menos, pero detestaba ser el peor en la sala.

―¿Crees que estás listo para patinar? ―respondió Lilia sin sobresaltarse lo más mínimo y con esa actitud regia y demandante que tanto le caracterizaba―. No pienses que porque te haya permitido independizarte puedes tomar tus propias decisiones. No vas a dejar este estudio hasta que yo te lo diga. Igual que no comes ni descansas hasta que yo te lo digo. Así que deja de perder el tiempo y ponte a calentar.

Yuri chasqueó la lengua, pero no fue capaz de mantener su rebeldía por más tiempo. Podía oponerse a ella, podía quejarse más que con Yakov, pero al final siempre, siempre, acababa haciendo lo que Lilia decía. Los dos sabían que iba a terminar así.

Si quería volver al hielo sólo había un camino y Lilia no necesitaba recordárselo: tenía que ejecutar a la perfección lo que se esperaba de él.

El problema era que, al contrario que la temporada pasada, Yuri ya no sabía qué quería Lilia de él. Practicaba junto a los demás los movimientos y después cada uno se concentraba en las coreografías individuales que Lilia les había asignado. En el último año, Yuri había perfeccionado sus dotes de bailarín hasta el punto de haber recibido ofertas de trabajo de compañías significativas, ninguna como el ballet nacional, por supuesto. No obstante, no estaba satisfecho con su desarrollo; no lo estaría hasta que aplastara a Nikolay Larionova.

Esa competitividad suya acabaría siendo su ruina; Yuri era consciente de ello. Quizás simplemente fuera orgullo: detestaba saberse inferior a otros. No obstante, pasar tanto tiempo fuera del hielo estaba desconcentrándolo de su auténtica meta, y sentir que estaba creciendo más como bailarín que como patinador estaba creando una ansiedad en lo más profundo de su ser que lo carcomía por dentro.

Porque el haber ganado el oro en el último Gran Prix no significaba que fuera el mejor patinador del mundo.

Yuri era plenamente consciente de que había ganado porque el katsudon y JJ habían cometido errores más serios que los suyos, porque no habían tenido un buen día pese a haber remontado lo suficiente para haber conseguido la plata y el bronce. Volvería a enfrentarse a esos dos titanes en la próxima temporada y esta vez quería ganarlos en igualdad de condiciones. Quería que todos ejecutaran sus programas a la perfección para poder saborear la victoria apropiadamente. Y además de ellos dos, Viktor volvía a patinar y el resto de finalistas de ese año tampoco serían moco de pavo; todavía no había visto lo que Otabek llevaba de programa, pero Mila no paraba de mandarle mensajes emocionadísima con su puesta en escena.

Yuri necesitaba volver al hielo y empezar a trabajar de una vez en los programas con los que los aplastaría a todos.

―¡Yuri Plisetsky! ¡Deja de pensar! ¡No necesitas pensar! ¡Cuando quiera que pienses te lo diré! ¡Así que céntrate únicamente en seguir mis órdenes! ―le gritó Lilia en mitad del ensayo.

―¡No estaba pensando en nada, bruja! ―gritó de vuelta.

―¡Si tienes tiempo para contestarme tienes tiempo para practicar! ¡Desde el principio, vamos!

Yuri rugió molesto pero una vez más tomó la primera posición y comenzó. Ignoró los cuchicheos de sus compañeros, que en ese momento estaban descansando y lo observaban como hienas dispuestas a lanzarse a su yugular en cuanto bajara la guardia. A Yuri le gustaba que lo miraran de esa manera, significaba que era lo suficientemente bueno para que quisieran verlo fallar, verlo caer, y no iba a darles el gusto.

―Mientras interpretas esta pieza no eres Yuri Plisetsky. Eres Clara, una joven de corazón puro que quiere ayudar al cascanueces a ganar la guerra contra los malvados ratones. Muéstrame la pureza de tu corazón.

Yuri quería seguir su impulso de decirle dónde podía meterse la pureza de su corazón, pero por encima de todo, quería ser capaz de interpretar esa pieza a la perfección, por lo que comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música. Mentiría si dijera que la canción no le gustaba; era una melodía fácil de seguir e incansable para los oídos, un clásico mundial reutilizado en incontables ocasiones. Cuando Yuri escuchaba la Danza del Hada del Ciruelo siempre se imaginaba a un pequeño ser luminoso dando pequeños pasitos en una habitación lúgubre, tratando de no ser descubierto. Era la imagen que había fabricado para esa melodía la primera vez que la había escuchado, siendo tan sólo un niño, y nunca había podido verlo de otra manera.

Así que ahí estaba él, fingiendo ser ese pequeño ser luminoso que se infiltraba en un lugar lúgubre. Necesitaba ser grácil, de pisadas insonoras, desprender inocencia y transmitir pureza, cualidades que Yuri dudaba haber tenido alguna vez en su vida. Precisamente por eso era un reto y ganar al katsudon y a los otros ofreciendo una imagen de sí mismo que no era la verdadera sería una victoria aplastante donde las hubiera.

―¡Otra vez!

La mayoría de las veces, Lilia lo cortaba y lo obligaba a repetir desde el principio. Yuri obedecía siempre. Adoptaba posición, la música sonaba, y él intentaba ser el pequeño ser luminoso de su fantasía. No Clara, la protagonista de la obra, sino su propia interpretación. Porque ahora interpretaba papeles. Antes, Lilia le había ayudado a ser más flexible, más consciente de su cuerpo, para poder aplicar su práctica en sus programas. Ahora lo estaba entrenando para ser un bailarín de verdad y aunque Yuri no entendía muy bien el propósito, confiaba en ella por completo y simplemente hacía lo que le decía.

No obstante, necesitaba volver al hielo. Cada poro de su piel se lo gritaba y quizás por eso estaba tan desconcentrado ese día.

―¡Basta! ¡Esto es un despropósito! ―se exasperó Lilia, haciéndose presión en el entrecejo―. Fuera de mi vista.

―¿Qué?

―Que no quiero verte hasta el lunes. Largo.

Yuri iba a protestar pero entonces comprendió lo que realmente quería decirle, así que antes de que cambiara de opinión, se marchó al vestuario para sustituir la ropa del ballet por ropa de calle y salir prácticamente corriendo hasta la parada de taxis y de allí coger uno que le llevara a las instalaciones donde Viktor y los demás debían estar entrenando en ese momento.

Al menos esa era su intención hasta que Nikolay le bloqueó la salida.

―¿Qué haces ahí parado? Quítate de en medio.

―Yura.

Nikolay tenía dieciocho años, era la nueva promesa del mundo del ballet y el que más posibilidades tenía de conseguir el papel protagonista de la nueva obra que estaba preparando el ballet nacional. Medía un metro setenta y ocho, tenía una espalda ancha y el cuerpo fibroso característico de los bailarines de ballet, además su pelo oscuro contrastaba con su piel clara y sus ojos pardos poseían una mirada embriagadora.

Yuri lo detestaba al mismo nivel que detestaba a JJ.

―No sé en qué momento te he hecho creer que puedes utilizar ese diminutivo conmigo, orejotas.

Ese era el único fallo que podía sacarle a su atractivo físico: tenía las orejas más grandes de lo normal, de ahí el sobrenombre despectivo.

―Dejaré de usarlo cuando seas más alto que yo ―respondió con una de sus fastidiosas sonrisas cargadas de encanto.

Nikolay Larionova podía engañar al mundo, pero a él no. No había manera de que se creyera ni uno de sus gestos, precisamente porque abría la boca y salían insultos indirectos como ése. Para ser ruso, Yuri no era demasiado alto, pero esperaba solucionarlo con el próximo estirón, uno que estaba tardando en llegar si tenía en cuenta que pronto cumpliría los dieciséis años.

―¿Qué haces este martes, Yura? Fuera de tu rutina habitual, me refiero.

―Pues…

―¿Nada? Lo suponía. No te preocupes, ya tienes plan.

No sólo osó interrumpirle sino que además le guiñó un ojo con picardía. A Yuri se le removieron las tripas en el mal sentido.

―Asegúrate de traerte ropa para salir cuando terminemos ―añadió, utilizando una voz mucho más íntima y teniendo el descaro no sólo de invadir su espacio personal, sino de darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

Yuri debía haberlo visto venir puesto que no era la primera vez que pasaba, pero nunca lograba reaccionar a tiempo para evitarlo. Nikolay simplemente rió al verlo enfadado. Lilia le llamó a gritos para que regresara al ensayo y éste se marchó, dejando a un Yuri muy confuso respecto al plan para el martes.

No es que tuviera intención de ir con él a ninguna parte de todos modos.

Se olvidó de Nikolay y de su acoso en cuanto llegó al vestuario del estadio donde entrenaban. Apenas si saludó al entrar por las ganas que tenía de cambiarse y salir a la pista. Si se paraba a pensarlo, estaba irreconocible. Un año atrás, justo por esas fechas, Yuri iba siempre con desgana a los entrenamientos y protestaba mucho; ahora estaba deseando salir al hielo. Cada día que pasaba sin patinar era un día más que el katsudon, JJ y los demás mejoraban su técnica. Era un día de ventaja para ellos.

Cuando entró en el recinto, sus compañeros se sorprendieron al verlo; nadie lo esperaba hasta el lunes. Yuri los ignoró a todos excepto a las personas que le interesaban: el katsudon estaba en un rincón de la pista, observando una serie de pasos que Viktor parecía estar enseñándole. Y en el otro extremo, Otabek y Georgi parecían estar practicando saltos. Ninguno de ellos se había percatado de su presencia todavía, no al menos hasta que Mila gritó su nombre y lo convirtió en el foco de miras.

Yuri fue a sentarse al banquillo más próximo a la pista para abrocharse las botas y salir a la pista de inmediato, aunque Yakov lo interceptó primero.

―¿Qué haces aquí?

―Lilia me ha echado.

―Eso puedo suponerlo con sólo verte.

―Pues ya está.

Al contrario de lo que siempre había sido usual, Yakov no le dio ninguna instrucción, simplemente lo dejó a su aire y eso era precisamente lo que Yuri necesitaba en ese momento.

Había extrañado muchísimo deslizarse por el hielo, tan sólo esa sensación de ligereza y la velocidad que podía alcanzar patinando. En el ballet fingía ser ligero, pero sobre el hielo realmente lo era. Yuri hizo un cuádruple sin pararse a pensar en que iba a hacerlo y lo realizó a la perfección. Él no lo notó porque estaba concentrado en la sensación placentera que le suponía cada salto bien realizado, pero la atmósfera en la pista cambió radicalmente tras ese salto. Todos recibieron un chute de realidad y la dosis de motivación que parecían no haber sido conscientes de necesitar hasta ese momento.

Yuri patinó sin un patrón, sin una coreografía que seguir, sin unas pautas preestablecidas. Tan sólo se deslizó sobre el hielo, saltando cuando le apetecía saltar, girando cuando su cuerpo le pedía girar, y cambiando la velocidad por impulsos. Se sintió libre, se sintió realizado. Se sintió de maravilla.

Cuando su cuerpo le exigió descansar, Yuri le compensó de inmediato. Estaba agotado pero contento, y ojalá no hubiera gastado su oportunidad semanal de comerse su hamburguesa favorita porque habría sido fantástico cerrar ese día de esa manera.

―Estás irreconocible, Yuri ―dijo Mila cuando salió de la pista; Otabek estaba a su lado, tendiéndole los protectores de sus cuchillas. Yuri los aceptó y se los colocó.

―¿Por qué?

―No has consultado tu móvil ni una vez desde que has llegado y has estado todo el tiempo en la pista. Ver para creer.

―¿Estás insinuando que soy un vago?

―Estoy diciendo que estás más trabajador que nunca ―le corrigió y, al igual que le ocurría con Nikolay, no pudo evitar el abrazo de Mila pese a saber qué era lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

―¡Mila! ¡Suelta!

―Te he echado de menos, Yuri. Hace días que no te veo.

―Pues yo a ti no. ¡Quita!

En lo que forcejeaba con ella para soltarse, el katsudon, Viktor y Georgi se acercaron a ellos.

―Vamos a ir a cenar todos juntos ―anunció Georgi.

―¡Oh! ¿Comienza el plan Reconquista? ―cuestionó Mila compartiendo una mirada cómplice con su compañero.

―¿Plan Reconquista? ―preguntó el katsudon.

Yuri no quería saber qué estaban tramando ahora esos metomentodo. Cuando Georgi tenía su vida amorosa en orden, le surgía la imperiosa necesidad de resolver los problemas amorosos de los demás y Mila parecía siempre dispuesta a ayudarlo porque le encantaba cotillear. Yuri no sabía qué era peor, si verlo lamentándose por alguna ex o que tuviera complejo de Cupido.

―Sí. San Valentín es el próximo martes y tenemos que asegurarnos de que Yakov hace las cosas bien con Lilia ―explicó Georgi como si la vida de todos dependiera de ello.

―¡Espera! ―exclamó Yuri llamando la atención de todos―. ¿El martes es San Valentín?

―Pues claro, Yurio. Si hasta fuiste con Yuuri a comprar los regalos, ¿es que no te acuerdas? ―dijo Viktor, otorgándoles una información muy valiosa con la que trabajar al dúo chismoso.

Yuri compartió una mirada con el katsudon, quien volvía a estar tan tenso como en el momento en que fueron descubiertos.

―¡Aquello no eran regalos de San Valentín! ¡Sólo eran compras normales!

No sabía por qué continuaba respaldando al katsudon, no cuando era evidente que Viktor ya lo sabía porque precisamente los había pillado con las manos en la masa.

―¿Oh?

La mirada de Mila y de Georgi evidenciaba su desconfianza y sospecha. Yuri maldijo a Viktor; por su culpa iba a tenerlos encima molestándolo durante mucho tiempo.

―Yuri, no te niegues a la llamada del amor ―dijo Georgi, provocándole ese repelús habitual―. Estás en la edad del primer amor, es completamente normal y no debes avergonzarte de…

―¡Argh! ¡Cállate! ―lo interrumpió a voz de grito.

―¿Tienes ya un plan de San Valentín? Quizás Yakov no es el único que necesita ayuda ―dijo Mila sujetándose el mentón, en un gesto que parecía haber copiado de Viktor; eso era siempre mala señal.

―¡Preocúpate de con quién vas a pasar tú San Valentín y déjame en paz a mí!

―¿Eso quiere decir que sí tienes un plan? ―interpretó, y todos lo miraron con más curiosidad e incluso ilusión―. ¿Quién es, Yuri? ¿Uno de los chicos del ballet? ¡No me digas que es Nikolay Larionova!

Nikolay era uno de los muchos flechazos de Mila, y se había llevado una gran decepción al descubrir que no estaba interesado en mujeres pese a su apariencia y actitud masculina. Se le había pasado el disgusto después de la final del Grand Prix, cuando había centrado su nuevo objetivo en Otabek, quien definitivamente era mucho mejor partido.

―¿Larionova? ―preguntó Viktor―. ¿El primo pequeño de Misha?

―¡El mismo! Oh, claro, igual no te has enterado porque estabas en Japón, pero es aspirante a convertirse en el nuevo bailarín principal del ballet nacional ―le informó Mila con mucho entusiasmo.

―Oh, pues si se parece a su primo desde luego que llegará lejos.

Cualquiera que no conociera a Viktor pensaría que se refería a su trayectoria profesional, pero todos los presentes comprendieron que no estaba hablando de eso precisamente. Mijaíl Larionova, Misha para Viktor, había sido su amante recurrente cuando los dos coincidían en Rusia; incluso alguien tan poco interesado en la vida de los demás como Yuri lo sabía.

―¡Una primera cita por San Valentín es muy romántico! ―exclamó Georgi empezando a fantasear―. Querrán pasear tomados de la mano por las calles cubiertas de nieve, pero temerosos de ser descubiertos por la prensa, acabarán refugiándose en una concurrida cafetería de la periferia, un lugar pequeño pero acogedor donde el aroma del café y la burbuja que su amor creará los asilará de la frialdad del exterior. Sus corazones latirán apresuradamente debido al nerviosismo y a la felicidad que sentirán al poder estar por fin juntos.

―¡Como sigas diciendo tonterías te arranco la cabeza! ―gritó Yuri sin paciencia alguna; Yuuri tuvo que cogerlo para que no se abalanzara sobre él―. ¡Puede que me haya invitado pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a ir con él ni a la vuelta de la esquina!

Yuri no fue consciente de lo que dijo hasta que lo dijo y vio la forma en la que los ojos de casi todos los presentes se iluminaron y la exclamación colectiva pareció ser el estallido de una carrera que tenía como meta molestarlo a él.

―¡Te ha invitado! ―exclamaron Mila y Georgi a la vez―. ¡Nikolay Larionova! ―añadió Mila eufórica como si le hubiera sucedido a ella.

―Kolya y Yurio… ―murmuró Viktor sujetándose el mentón de manera analítica.

―Los últimos iconos del ballet y del patinaje artístico… ―agregó Georgi de nuevo con voz soñadora.

―Venga chicos, le estáis abrumando… ―trató de poner orden el katsudon.

―¡¿Quién está abrumado?! ―le gritó con más intensidad que las veces anteriores inclusive―. ¡Paso de escuchar más tonterías! ¡Otabek! ¡Llévame a casa!

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse de una vez por todas, pero Otabek no pudo seguirlo porque Viktor lo había abrazado desde atrás y Mila se había agarrado a uno de sus brazos.

―Yurio, Otabek no está aquí para ser tu chófer ―le regañó Viktor.

―Sí, además, va a ayudarnos a que el plan Reconquista tenga éxito. ¿Verdad? ―dijo Mila, mirándole con una de sus sonrisas encantadoras.

Otabek parecía estar acorralado contra la espada y la pared; su cara de circunstancias así lo demostraba. Yuri quería que se negara incluso si se había comprometido con ese ridículo plan con anterioridad, quería que se comportara como el amigo que se suponía que era y se pusiera de su lado.

―Será mejor que vayamos a cambiarnos o Yakov se irá a cenar sin nosotros ―dijo Georgi, empujando a Otabek para que caminara hacia los vestuarios, quien todavía continuaba sujetado por los otros dos.

Al final, a Yuri no le quedó más remedio que irse a cenar con todos ellos y aguantar durante la velada el acoso intenso a Yakov y todas las alternativas a sus planes que le propusieron cuando catalogaron su plan inicial como inapropiado. Por supuesto era mejor que acosaran a su entrenador en su lugar y no intervino en ningún momento para ayudarlo, no fuera que abriera la boca, se dieran cuenta de que continuaba presente y volvieran a molestarlo con el tema de Nikolay.

A pesar de todo, tenía que reconocer que Georgi tenía buenas ideas y elaboraba planes de conquista efectivos. Le había montado un plan a Yakov que había provocado la preocupación de Viktor sobre el suyo propio. Yuri no sabía qué podía gustarle a alguien como Lilia, quien sólo parecía tener interés por el ballet y por dar órdenes, pero si algún plan funcionaba, debía ser ése.

Yuri estuvo con la vista pegada al móvil durante toda la cena, pero no fue hasta recibir cierto mensaje de What'sApp que casi se atraganta bebiendo.

―Oh, ¿quién te escribe? ―preguntó Mila en lo que ojeaba su teléfono por encima de su hombro; fue demasiado tarde para impedir que descubriera de quién se trataba―. ¿Es Nikolay? ¡Así que te mandas mensajes con él!

―¡Ni hablar! ―negó de inmediato―. ¿Cómo cojones ha conseguido mi número?

―Vaya, vaya, Yurio. Parece que ese chico va en serio contigo ―dijo Viktor con ese tono de voz dulzón que tanto le irritaba.

―¡Pero no lo bloquees! ―bramó Mila en lo que le arrebataba el móvil para impedir que lo hiciera.

―¡Mila! ¡Devuélveme el móvil!

Mila salió corriendo para poder escribirle de vuelta y Yuri salió tras ella para impedirlo, seguido por las miradas de todos los presentes tanto en su mesa como en las vecinas. Yakov se cubrió la cara avergonzado porque dos de sus chicos estuvieran montando semejante espectáculo en un restaurante público, pero si avergonzaba o no a su entrenador era lo que menos le importaba a Yuri en ese momento.

Cuando por fin pudo recuperar su teléfono, Mila ya había mandado sus mensajes y Yuri quería meter la cabeza en un hoyo. O mejor, quería matarla y tirar su cadáver al río más cercano.

―¡Tú! ―le gritó en el mensaje de voz que comenzó a grabarle―. ¡No sé cómo has conseguido mi número pero ya lo estás borrando!

―¡Kolya! ―exclamó Viktor llegando hasta su lado y apretando su dedo para que no pudiera dejar de grabar el mensaje―. ¡Soy Viktor Nikiforov! ¿Cómo estás? A Yurio le gustan mucho los pirozhki; si le preparas algunos manualmente te ganarás su corazón.

―¿Pero de qué estás hablando? ―le gritó a Viktor en lo que este regresaba a su lugar entre Yuuri y Yakov con una de sus sonrisas que daban forma de corazón a sus labios―. ¡Escúchame, asqueroso acosador! ¡No voy a ir contigo a ningún lado ni el martes ni ningún otro día! ¡Así que olvídame!

―Parece que somos los únicos sin plan para San Valentín, Otabek… ―dijo Mila fingiendo tristeza; había vuelto a sentarse entre él y Georgi.

―¡Yo tampoco tengo ningún plan! ―chilló Yuri desquiciado y le tiró el móvil a la cara.

Otabek interpuso su brazo entre el proyectil y su objetivo, recibiendo de esa manera el impacto. A Mila sólo le había dado tiempo a cerrar los ojos y a encogerse sobre sí misma por el susto.

―Ya es suficiente, Yuri ―dijo Otabek muy serio―. Estamos molestando a los demás clientes.

Yuri se percató en ese momento de que un camarero se había acercado hasta su mesa con intención de llamar al orden. Otabek se disculpó por todos los presentes y Yakov aprovechó para decirles que deberían aprender de la educación de Otabek. Mila se disculpó de inmediato, porque había sido ella quien había alterado a Yuri de esa manera. Viktor también lo hizo, no porque lo sintiera de verdad, sino para contentar a su entrenador y poder retomar el tema de su cita con Lilia. Georgi le conocía desde hacía más tiempo, eran de la misma quinta, por lo que tenían una complicidad malévola cuando se trataba de poner en evidencia a Yakov con temas personales.

La velada duró el tiempo que necesitaron para acabarse los postres y marcharse del restaurante a un bar de copas. Yuri intentó irse a casa porque no estaba de humor para continuar con ellos, pero una vez más, no se lo permitieron. Ni Otabek ni él habían vuelto a participar en la conversación, al menos hasta que llegaron al bar. Una vez dentro, entre Mila, Georgi y Viktor volvieron a introducirlo en la conversación, y Yakov estaba entretenido charlando con el katsudon, así que Yuri se aisló en su móvil todo lo que le fue posible.

Se sentía muy incómodo y, en cierto modo, culpable. No entendía muy bien por qué, pero desde que Otabek le había hablado en ese tono sólo tenía ganas de meterse en la cama y hacerse un ovillo.

Al cabo de un buen rato de reflexión comprendió que le había avergonzado y por eso se sentía culpable. Le costó deducirlo pero tenía que ser eso. Otabek ni siquiera le había mirado desde que habían entrado al bar, lo cual empeoraba el sentimiento. Por más que los demás lo hubieran provocado, el que había llamado la atención y molestado a los otros clientes con sus gritos había sido él.

Quería irse a casa pero si se marchaba sin Otabek, el encuentro posterior sería incluso más incómodo de lo que era estar con él en ese momento, en compañía con los demás. Así que se limitó a jugar a un juego en el móvil hasta que los demás decidieron que habían tenido juerga suficiente por esa noche.

―Yuri ―lo llamó Mila cuando estaban en la puerta esperando a que los chicos trajeran sus coches―. Lo siento mucho.

Yuri la miró sin entender a qué venía esa disculpa. Mila había bebido lo suficiente para estar alegre sin llegar a emborracharse; aunque en ese momento parecía de todo menos alegre.

―Parece que Otabek se ha enfadado contigo por mi culpa. De verdad que lo siento, no era mi intención.

―Pues piénsatelo mejor la próxima vez.

―No estoy enfadado con él por tu culpa ―dijo Otabek, saliendo del bar justo en ese momento.

Yuri se sobresaltó porque pensaba que había ido a por su coche, pero al parecer, sólo Viktor se había adelantado.

―Voy a llevarte a casa.

―¡Oh, no! ¡No! Tú vete con Yuri, yo cogeré un taxi.

―No me quedaré tranquilo hasta que te vea entrar por el portal ―insistió Otabek.

―Oh, vale…

La rojez en las mejillas de Mila había sido producto del alcohol hasta ese momento, pero la nueva intensidad se debía a otro motivo, uno en el que Yuri no quería pensar.

―Puedes venir con nosotros o puedes adelantarte con Viktor y Yuuri. Lo que quieras.

La frialdad y el distanciamiento con el que le habló fueron suficientes para que Yuri cesara en su empeño por aguantar esa situación por más tiempo. Por suerte para él, Viktor apareció con el coche justo en ese momento, así que se metió dentro sin decir nada más y se escondió todo lo que pudo bajo la capucha de su abrigo.

Durante todo el camino de vuelta, Yuri miró el paisaje sin observarlo y si Viktor o Yuuri le hablaron, él no los escuchó. Tampoco se despidió de ellos cuando salió primero del ascensor por vivir una planta bajo ellos y al entrar en casa, no encendió ninguna luz, únicamente la calefacción. Se quitó la ropa de abrigo, los zapatos y se dirigió a su dormitorio para dejarse caer en la cama.

No supo cuánto tiempo tardó Otabek en llegar, pero su enfado se avivó en cuanto escuchó la puerta, el ruido que hizo en la entrada al desvestirse y descalzarse y sus pisadas aproximándose. Yuri se maldijo; se había dejado la puerta abierta por la costumbre de estar solo en casa.

Otabek dio unos toques suaves con los nudillos.

―¿Puedo pasar?

Yuri quería decirle que no, pero en su lugar encendió la luz de la lámpara que tenía sobre la mesita de noche y se sentó en la cama, dejándole espacio suficiente a los pies de la misma para que él también tomara asiento si quería.

―¿Qué tal con Mila? ―preguntó en un murmullo sin mirarlo.

―La he dejado en su casa ―respondió en lo que se sentaba para quedar a la misma altura que él―. He tardado en volver porque hemos estado hablando sobre ti en el coche.

Yuri emitió un pequeño bufido en señal de haberle escuchado, aunque en realidad no quería hacerlo.

―Voy a ser franco contigo: me molesta la forma en que la tratas ―dijo Otabek, directo al grano como era característico en él.

―¿Y cómo la trato? ―preguntó a la defensiva.

―Le has tirado el móvil a la cara, Yuri. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Otabek no aparentaba la edad que tenía, ni en su físico ni en su comportamiento. Parecía estar más cerca de los treinta que de los veinte y había algo en su tono de voz que parecía albergar la verdad absoluta del universo. Ese matiz no le había molestado hasta ese momento, pero ahora era muy diferente.

Yuri estaba muy enfadado.

―¿Y ella qué? ―comenzó, alzando la voz―. ¡Me quitó el móvil y empezó a hablar con el otro haciéndose pasar por mí!

―Eso tampoco estuvo bien ―reconoció, sin alterarse lo más mínimo pero manteniendo la firmeza en su voz―, pero si levantaras la cabeza de la pantalla de vez en cuando te darías cuenta de hay todo un mundo a tu alrededor.

―¡Encima es culpa mía! ―se irritó todavía más.

―Mila se comporta así contigo para llamar tu atención, porque no le queda más remedio. En la cena, sin ir más lejos, te habló tres veces, pero estabas tan absorto con el teléfono que ni te diste cuenta.

Eso podía haber pasado perfectamente; no sería la primera vez que no se enteraba de que le hablaban porque estaba absorto con el móvil.

―Bueno, pues que me hubiera dado un tirón de la manga, ¡yo qué sé!

Se cruzó de brazos y volvió a desviar la mirada; se sentía muy mal no sólo porque parecía estar perdiendo la discusión, sino porque Otabek estaba regañándole como lo hacían los adultos.

―Mila es una buena chica, Yuri. Sólo quiere ser tu amiga ―dijo e hizo una pausa antes de pronunciar lo siguiente―. No me gusta la gente que trata a los demás con el desprecio con el que la tratas a ella. Bueno, y a todos en general.

Yuri se giró a mirarlo con la boca abierta de la incredulidad.

―No los trato con desprecio ―se defendió―. Mira, no soy el hada delicado y amable que la gente piensa que soy.

―Eso ya lo sé, pero conmigo no eres desagradable, ¿por qué con ellos sí? ―preguntó suavizando el tono de voz.

―Porque me irritan ―respondió de inmediato―. Me provocan con sus tonterías y no paran hasta cabrearme.

―Quizás porque les has enseñado que ése es el único modo que tienen de conseguir algo de ti.

Yuri lo miró como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. No podía creerse lo que acababa de escuchar. No de Otabek.

―¡O sea, que me irritan ellos y encima es culpa mía que lo hagan! ¡Fantástico!

Se puso en pie para alejarse de él todo lo que la habitación le permitió. Estaba nervioso, iracundo y sólo quería pagar su mal genio pateando algo.

―No, Yuri, lo que intento decir es que…

―¡Eso es justo lo que estás diciendo! ¡Que recojo lo que siembro! ―le gritó dejándose la garganta en ello y girándose bruscamente a mirarlo―. Quizás soy así porque no quiero que me molesten con chorradas. Si tú eres amable y correcto con todo el mundo bien por ti, Otabek. Pero a mí me la sopla lo que la gente piense de mí y no voy a seguirles el rollo en sus estúpidas conversaciones porque no me apetece perder el tiempo de esa manera. Lo siento si la imagen preconcebida que tenías de mí no coincide con la realidad.

Lo soltó todo de carrerilla, sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo. Eso era lo que sentía y no iba a endulzarlo, a maquillarlo con eufemismos que trataran de suavizar el mensaje.

Le siguió un silencio tenso, pero esta vez, ninguno rehuyó la mirada del otro.

―Si no te interesan las conversaciones estúpidas de la gente, ¿por qué aceptaste ser mi amigo? ―cuestionó Otabek con lentitud.

―Porque me lo pediste ―contestó de la misma manera.

―Podrías haberte negado.

―Podría.

―Pero no lo hiciste. ¿Por qué?

Yuri estaba temblando; tenía una congoja abismal en su interior y era incapaz de no exteriorizarla a través de ese temblor. No quería continuar con esa conversación, pero tampoco sabía cómo cortarla sin que se fuera todo al garete.

―No lo sé. No eres como los demás… ―dijo, retrocediendo hasta que encontró el armario para apoyarse en él. Con la mano derecha se sujetaba el brazo izquierdo, uñas clavadas en la carne, en un intento desesperado por forzarse a serenarse.

―¿Y cómo soy?

―¡Ahora mismo un pesado! ―exclamó; Otabek le sonrió muy ligeramente y Yuri respiró hondo―. Eres un tío guay ―confesó en lo que se pasaba una mano por el pelo con cierto nerviosismo―. Otabek Altin, el tío guay que no se relaciona con los demás patinadores y que lo rodea ese aura de misterio que a todos seduce. Si un tío así aparece de repente y te salva de una horda de fans locas, te lleva a un mirador a ver el atardecer y te dice todo lo que me dijiste aquel día, ¿le dirías que no?

Otabek se mordió los labios; las comisuras de las mismas alzadas en una sonrisa.

―No lo sé, no he estado en esa situación… ―dijo, con la mirada perdida en las piernas de Yuri.

―Pues yo sí ―dijo, recuperando por fin la firmeza en la voz y la determinación para enfrentarse a él; se cruzó de brazos y se cambió el peso de pierna―. Pero no acepté porque me parecieras un tío guay, que también, sino porque me impresionaste con tu sinceridad. Siempre me han mirado con envidia y con celos porque era el mejor. A la cara eran sonrisas y amabilidad y a la espalda hablaban mierdas sobre mí. Se te quitan las ganas de relacionarte con la gente cuando ése es el trato que recibes.

―Entonces sí que te importa lo que piensen los demás ―concluyó Otabek, de nuevo saliendo por un derrotero inesperado.

―No realmente ―dijo muy seguro―. A la gente que no me interesa ni la miro. Y no desprecio a Mila, simplemente así es como funcionamos. Supongo…

Realmente, nunca se había parado a pensar en su relación con Mila o con ninguno de los otros patinadores. En general, Yuri no dedicaba su tiempo a ese tipo de reflexiones. Pensar no era lo suyo; ciertamente, él era un soldado que acataba órdenes, un profesional que prestaba atención únicamente a aquello que lo hacía mejorar como patinador. Todo lo demás le sobraba.

O así había sido.

Ya no estaba seguro de nada. Ni de sus habilidades como patinador, ni como bailarín, ni como persona.

Todo era un desastre.

―Yo soy el nuevo, así que quizás he juzgado mal ―dijo Otabek, ahora siendo él quien se pasaba la mano por el cabello―. De hecho, ni siquiera tengo derecho a hacerlo. Lo siento.

Su disculpa fue sincera. Todas las palabras que salían de la boca de Otabek eran siempre sinceras; eso era lo que más le gustaba de él.

―No, está bien que me pares ―dijo muy serio―. Si al lanzarle el móvil le hubiera hecho daño, no sé qué habría pasado después. Me da igual lo que piense Nikolay; me importa más haber estado a punto de hacer daño a Mila por la rabia. No puedo controlarme en esas situaciones.

Yuri no se paraba a pensar las cosas, pero Otabek ejercía ese efecto en él y ahora estaba empezado a ser consciente de la gravedad de la situación y a comprender por qué su amigo había reaccionado de esa manera. El porqué de su enfado. Y tenía razón.

―Control, ¿eh?... ―murmuró Otabek.

―¿Mmm?

―Nada.

Otabek se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama, quedando tumbado pero con las piernas fuera. Ese día vestía con un pantalón negro y una camiseta blanca de mangas cortas, lisa. En la calle había vestido otra camiseta grisácea de mangas largas y un jersey bajo el abrigo, pero al llegar a casa se había quedado con lo mínimo debido al calor de la calefacción, al igual que Yuri, quien usaba también un pantalón negro y una camiseta con estampado bajo la sudadera. Se la quitó en ese momento para quedarse en mangas cortas y recuperó su asiento en la cama, cruzándose las piernas sobre la misma. Se dedicó a observar a Otabek, quien tenía la vista perdida en el techo.

Probablemente esa era la primera vez que se sentía lo bastante cómodo como para tomar la confianza de tumbarse en su cama de esa manera. Hasta entonces, Otabek había continuado pidiendo permiso para coger comida de la nevera o para utilizar la ducha, sin importar las veces que le había repetido que no necesitaba hacerlo porque estaba en su casa. Algo a lo largo de su conversación había logrado que se relajara en el aspecto formal de una vez, así que ya podía sacar algo en positivo al menos.

Yuri tampoco se había fijado en lo definida que tenía la mandíbula, lo que acentuaba aun más su masculinidad. Los rasgos de Yuri eran ambiguos, como lo habían sido los de Viktor durante su adolescencia, de ahí que Yakov estuviera repitiendo la misma estrategia con él: utilizar esa ambigüedad para seducir al público. No le molestaba particularmente porque era un buen arma con el que competir en el hielo, pero tampoco le importaría que la gente tuviera la misma impresión masculina que tenían sobre Otabek.

―¿Vas a salir con Mila por San Valentín? ―preguntó por romper el silencio de alguna manera.

―No. No es buena idea ―contestó Otabek, quien giró el rostro lo justo para poder mirarlo.

―¿Y eso?

―No quiero estropearlo ―dijo, de nuevo con esa arrolladora franqueza―. Es una chica encantadora y me gustaría conocerla mejor. Pero si tenemos una cita es únicamente para no ir directamente al sexo.

Yuri gruñó ante la ausencia de palabras. No sabía qué decirle a eso.

―Mi primera experiencia en Rusia no fue buena, pero gracias a la amabilidad y a la atención de Mila y de los demás, estoy teniendo una impresión diferente esta vez ―confesó Otabek, volviendo a mirar al techo, con las manos entrelazadas sobre su tripa.

―Me alegro de que sea así.

A Yuri casi se le atragantaron esas palabras mientras las pronunciaba. No es que fuera mentira, pero se le había creado un nudo en el estómago al ser consciente de que él no había contribuido a que fuera así. Como su amigo y anfitrión, era su responsabilidad y no estaba cumpliendo con ella.

―También hemos hablado de esto en el coche, Mila y yo me refiero ―reveló, mirándole un escaso momento―. Creo que le ha decepcionado un poco pero no ha puesto ninguna pega. No quiero que pierda su tiempo detrás de mí.

―Supongo que es lo mejor… ―dijo por decir algo, porque en realidad no sabía qué responderle.

Quisiera o no, probablemente al día siguiente Mila le contaría su versión del asunto. Ahora que se paraba a pensarlo, Mila le contaba bastantes cosas sobre su vida privada sin que él le preguntara, justo como estaban haciendo Otabek y él desde que eran amigos. Quizás para ella sí que tenían una relación cercana aunque él no le hubiera dedicado ni un pensamiento. Eso, de algún modo, le hizo sentir mal por ella.

―¿Qué vas a hacer tú con el chico ese?

La pregunta repentina de Otabek lo tomó tan por sorpresa que por un momento no supo a quién se refería.

―¿El orejón? Darle un puñetazo la próxima vez que se atreva a besarme.

―¿Lo ha hecho?

Otabek giró más el rostro para poder observarlo mejor.

―Tres veces con la de hoy ―contestó con repulsión―. Qué puto asco.

―¿Le devolviste el beso?

―¡Claro que no! ―exclamó con indignación.

―Está bien ser perseverante, pero si a la tercera sigues siendo rechazado también hay que saber cuándo parar ―respondió Otabek con su característica serenidad.

―Pues ése no lo sabe.

Yuri se movió para tumbarse de costado, con las piernas flexionadas y usando su propio brazo como almohada. Al hacerlo notó todo el agotamiento del día.

―Intenta hablar con él tranquilamente ―propuso Otabek cuando se hubo acomodado―, fijo que siempre le gritas.

―Sí… ―reconoció entre dientes, desviando la mirada a la corcha de la cama, e incluso comenzó a jugar con la costura.

―Como si lo viera ―dijo, acompañado de una pequeña risita.

―Si alguna vez te grito, no me odies, ¿vale? ―murmuró con más temor que vergüenza.

―En realidad ya me has gritado y no te odio, así que no te preocupes ―le recordó con una sonrisa―. No podría odiarte aunque quisiera.

―¿Por qué no? ―cuestionó volviendo a mirarle.

―Bueno, sí podría, pero tendrías que hacer algo que vaya en contra de mis principios para ganarte mi odio.

―Pues hazme una lista de tus principios para no cagarla.

Otabek soltó una carcajada genuina y Yuri sonrió ligeramente.

―No te preocupes. Cuando hagas algo que no me guste, lo hablaremos como hoy y lo resolveremos ―dijo, y Yuri se sintió muchísimo más tranquilo después de escucharlo―. E igual a la inversa, que yo no soy perfecto.

Yuri no pudo contener el impulso de hacerse un ovillo en su costado y utilizar su pecho como almohada, asegurándose de dar la espalda a su rostro. Otabek dio un pequeño respingo, pero acabó por desenlazar las manos y medio abrazarlo en esa posición extraña. Le acarició el brazo de manera reconfortante hasta finalmente alcanzar sus cabellos y pasar sus dedos por las hebras. Yuri cerró los ojos y en cuestión de minutos, se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo! No puedo creerme que haya más de 50 personas siguiendo este fic, de verdad que la acogida que ha tenido me ha emocionado mucho. Os he respondido los review con mensajes directos. A los que no tenéis cuenta y aun así comentáis, quiero agradecéroslo especialmente.

Os dejo link del baile que está practicando Yuri: watch?v=Wz_f9B4pPtg

Ojalá hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo y os sigan gustando los que están por llegar.

* * *

 _ **En el próximo capítulo...**_

 _―¿Crees que no soy suficientemente liberal? ―se ofendió Yuri―. Pon el capítulo._

 _―Yuri…_

 _―¡Pon el capítulo! Te voy a demostrar lo liberal que soy._


	4. Capítulo 4

**Título:** Kairosclerosis.  
 **Personajes:** Yuri Plisetsky (Yurio) y Otabek Atlin principalmente. El resto también aparecen.  
 **Resumen:** Otabek va a pasar un mes entrenando en Rusia y Yuri insiste en que se quede en su casa durante ese tiempo, lo que les da la oportunidad de conocerse mejor.  
 **Ranting:** PG por el momento.  
 **Notas:** Relaciones homosexuales, palabras malsonantes y actos sexuales explícitos.

* * *

 **| KAIROSCLEROSIS |**

 **Capítulo 4**

Otabek se despertó con mucho calor. Su primer impulso fue retirar las sábanas, pero enseguida notó que no estaba cubierto por ellas. El cuerpo que tenía encima era lo que irradiaba semejante calor; resultaba inverosímil que alguien con tan poca grasa tuviera una temperatura corporal tan ardiente. Conforme la neblina del sueño que enturbiaba su mente desaparecía y dejaba paso a la conciencia de la situación, Otabek trató de comprender cómo habían acabado de esa manera. Su desorientación terminó en cuanto reconoció la habitación de Yuri y recordó los sucesos de horas antes, porque continuaba siendo de noche.

No supo qué hacer. Los dos se habían quedado dormidos en esas posturas incómodas, al menos para él, porque Yuri parecía muy a gusto usándolo como almohada y casi como colchón también. Estaba aferrado con fuerza a su camiseta y tenía sus piernas entrelazadas a las suyas. Lo zarandeó con suavidad para tratar de despertarlo, pero sólo consiguió un gruñido y que se reacomodara, inmovilizándolo más.

―Yuri ―lo llamó en un murmullo―. Yuri, venga.

Al continuar sin recibir respuesta, a Otabek no le quedó más remedio que moverse él para, al menos, lograr soltarse. No le fue sencillo porque Yuri tenía mucha fuerza, pero acabó consiguiéndolo. Una vez incorporado en la cama movió los músculos de los brazos, el torso y la espalda, que estaban algo agarrotados. Se giró a mirar a Yuri, que ahora estaba tendido bocarriba. Debía estar realmente cansado para haberse quedado tan profundamente dormido, pero era lógico si se paraba a pensar en todo lo que había hecho ese día.

Otabek se levantó y deshizo la cama. No podía dejarlo tumbado en horizontal respecto a la cabecera, por lo que lo cogió con todo el cuidado que pudo y lo movió. Yuri entreabrió los ojos.

―Hora de dormir ―le dijo simplemente. Yuri gruñó y colaboró en meter las piernas bajo las sábanas antes de volver a quedarse dormido.

Tras arroparlo le contempló; parecía mentira que un chico con una apariencia tan delicada tuviera un temperamento tan fuerte, pero ese contraste era lo que le había llamado la atención desde el principio. Se sentía mucho más tranquilo ahora que habían hecho las paces, de lo contrario no habría podido conciliar el sueño. No llevaban ni una semana conviviendo y ya habían discutido dos veces, aunque sentía que había sido necesario para poder eliminar la imagen preconcebida que tenía de él, como bien había expresado Yuri. De ahora en adelante podría conocer al Yuri de verdad, no al que vivía en su mente.

Otabek cogió el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y le sacó una fotografía; esa imagen sería su promesa de no volver a juzgarlo y su pequeño secreto.

Apagó la luz de la lámpara y se marchó a su dormitorio. Se metió en su cama en ropa interior debido al calor que todavía sentía y se quedó dormido casi al momento. No se despertó hasta que a la mañana siguiente, su móvil comenzó a sonar debido a una videollamada de Skype. Contestó de manera automática, sin pararse a mirar quién era porque, a esas horas, sólo podía ser una persona.

―Hola, mamá.

―¿Hijo? ¿Estabas durmiendo todavía? ―se sorprendió al verlo adormilado―. No estarás enfermo, ¿verdad?

No era de extrañarse que esa fuera su reacción; independientemente del día de la semana que fuese, Otabek siempre madrugaba para realizar sus ejercicios matutinos antes de comenzar con la jornada. Era un hombre de rutinas y generalmente sólo se la saltaba cuando enfermaba.

―No, tranquila. Anoche salimos a cenar y se nos hizo tarde ―explicó y bostezó a continuación.

―¿Saliste? ¿Con Yuri? ―preguntó con un brillo especial en los ojos.

―Sí, con él y con otros patinadores. Y el entrenador. Suelen cenar juntos, especialmente los viernes ―explicó en lo que se frotaba los ojos con la mano que no sujetaba el teléfono.

―Pues me parece estupendo que salgas y socialices, cariño. Te dije que esta vez iría mejor.

Otabek asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella no sólo era su madre, también era su mejor amiga. La distancia física no había enfriado su relación, sino que había contribuido a que fuera más sólida. Quizás si hubiera crecido en casa, arropado por su familia, asistiendo a la escuela más cercana y creciendo con los niños del barrio, su relación con su madre no sería tan cercana.

En parte había decidido entrenar con Celestino en lugar de Yakov por el recuerdo de la mala experiencia del pasado, pero después habían tenido que hacer obras en la pista de Almaty, coincidiendo con la operación de Celestino, así que no le había quedado más remedio que llamar a Yakov y preguntarle si la oferta continuaba en pie. Su madre había sido testigo de sus dudas e inseguridades, y también había sido ella quien lo había calmado y dado el valor para continuar hacia delante, aunque eso era algo que siempre hacía.

Hablaron durante casi una hora para ponerse al día, porque pese a que habían estado intercambiando mensajes, no era lo mismo que poder conversar, aunque fuera mediante una videollamada. Otabek le habló de su nueva rutina en Rusia, y ella le contó cómo seguía todo en su ciudad natal.

―¿Crees que podrías presentarme a Yuri? Me hace ilusión conocerlo.

―Voy a ver si está despierto.

Salió de la cama y se vistió con su chándal gris y su camiseta negra sin mangas; la calefacción continuaba estando al máximo, por lo que podría haber salido en ropa interior sin pasar frío alguno.

Se asomó a la habitación de Yuri, pero sólo encontró la cama sin hacer y el desorden habitual de ropa desparramada por todas partes. Sonrió ligeramente al ver el peluche del tigre que le había regalado sobre la almohada.

Si hubiera mirado hacia el comienzo del pasillo habría visto la puerta cerrada, lo que le habría dado la pista del paradero de Yuri: el salón. Lo encontró tumbado cual largo era en el sofá, los restos del desayuno sobre la mesita frente a él y la televisión puesta por primera vez en toda la semana. Estaba viendo unos dibujos animados y parecía muy concentrado.

―Buenos días ―saludó, anunciando su llegada antes de terminar de aproximarse a él.

―Buenos días ―respondió en lo que cambiaba de canal apresuradamente.

Otabek fingió no haberse percatado de ello para ahorrarle pasar más vergüenza.

―Estoy haciendo videollamada con mi madre y le gustaría saludarte.

Yuri se incorporó de inmediato, apagó la televisión y se peinó rápidamente para estar presentable, aunque en su caso no lo necesitaba porque tenía ese tipo de pelo que despeinado le hacía verse incluso más atractivo que peinado.

Otabek rodeó el sofá y se sentó junto a él para que ambos pudieran salir en pantalla. Su madre aguardaba al otro lado y sonrió al ver a Yuri. Era una mujer muy hermosa a pesar de no utilizar un maquillaje muy cargado y como le había tenido a una temprana edad, continuaba siendo muy joven, además llevaba el pelo largo y suelto, lo que la rejuvenecía más todavía. Ese día vestía el suéter rojo que Otabek le había comprado en Barcelona.

―Mamá, te presento a mi amigo, Yuri Plisetsky.

―H-Hola, señora. Señora Altin. E-Encantado de conocerla.

El repentino nerviosismo de Yuri sorprendió muchísimo a Otabek; su madre rió conmovida por su ternura.

―¡Hola, Yuri! ¡Por fin puedo hablar contigo! No sabes las ganas que tenía de conocerte. Muchas gracias por acoger a mi hijo.

―Oh... N-No es nada…

―Enhorabuena por tu victoria. Lo hiciste tan bien que me emocionaste. Otabek me había hablado de ti como patinador, pero realmente me impresionaste.

Yuri miró a Otabek un momento, entre sorprendido y confuso.

―Gracias… ―respondió con un leve sonrojo.

―¿Cómo estás, cielo? Mi hijo me ha dicho que tienes un entrenamiento muy duro. ¿Comes bien? ¿Descansas lo suficiente? No te esfuerces demasiado, ¿vale?

―Vale…

―imagino que estarás cansado de que te lo digan, pero eres mucho más guapo al natural que en los vídeos ―lo elogió su madre con una sonrisa.

―Esto técnicamente sigue siendo un vídeo, mamá ―le recordó Otabek, sonriendo también.

―Oh, tienes razón. Entonces dímelo tú, ¿es más guapo al natural?

Su madre movió las cejas con picardía; la culpa era suya por darle la oportunidad de formular la pregunta. No obstante, el más avergonzado en ese salón no era él, sino el propio Yuri. Volvía a tener la sangre acumulada en las mejillas y esa rojez no hacía más que acentuar su belleza natural.

―Sí ―confirmó tras observarlo durante un momento.

―¡Pues claro que tiene que serlo! ―rió su madre―. Yuri, por si Otabek todavía no lo ha hecho, estás invitado a nuestra casa. Me gustaría conocer en persona al amigo de mi hijo.

―Mamá, no creo que…

―¡Iré! ―exclamó Yuri con convicción―. Algún día. Cuando visite a Otabek. Iré a verla a usted también.

―Eso me haría muy feliz ―dijo su madre y le sonrió con gentileza―. Por ahora tengo que dejaros, chicos. Cuidaros mutuamente y no os esforcéis demasiado, ¿de acuerdo?

―Sí…

―¡Sí!

Habían contestado a la vez, Otabek con voz monótona y Yuri con entusiasmo. Su madre les dedicó una última sonrisa antes de despedirse y colgar.

Yuri se quedó con una sonrisa tonta en los labios después de hablar con ella y Otabek no supo qué hacer o decirle, pero saber que se habían caído bien le hizo muy feliz.

―Tu madre es… ―Yuri trató de buscar un calificativo que la definiera, pero pareció no encontrarlo.

―Se preocupa mucho por mí ―dijo Otabek, acariciando con cariño la pantalla de su teléfono.

―¿De verdad es tu madre? ¡Parece tu hermana mayor!

―Sí, me tuvo siendo muy joven. En Kazajistán no es raro.

―Ya veo…

―Ayer me sorprendí mucho cuando me dijeron que los fines de semana no hay práctica ―comentó, girando el rostro hacia Yuri.

―Antes sí había, pero después de que Viktor se fuera el año pasado, Yakov nos echó una charla sobre disfrutar de la juventud además de trabajar duro. ―Yuri puso los ojos en blanco, como si las palabras de su entrenador le parecieran una tontería.― Así que ahora tenemos los fines de semana libres. La pista sigue abierta de todas maneras; si alguien quiere ir puede hacerlo.

―¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

Yuri no tuvo tiempo de responder porque justo en ese momento llamaron al timbre. Otabek hizo ademán de levantarse a abrir, pero Yuri fue más rápido. Por el bufido que soltó al mirar por la mirilla, supo que se trataban de Viktor y Yuuri.

―¡Buenos días, Yurio! ―exclamó Viktor con su alegría habitual.

―¿Qué queréis?

La simpatía y la amabilidad solían brillar por su ausencia cuando Yuri trataba con ellos dos, especialmente al principio del encuentro; conforme la velada pasaba, se relajaba y les hablaba con menos agresividad. Otabek no sabía a qué se debía ese comportamiento.

―¿Te has olvidado de nuestro plan para el sábado? ―preguntó Viktor fingiendo entristecerse.

―Vuestro plan para el sábado ―corrigió Yuri―. Yo no quiero pasar mi día libre haciendo cosas de viejos.

―Oh, pues no vengas ―respondió Viktor volviendo a sonreír; se descalzó y entró en la casa con confianza ―. ¿Qué hay de ti, Otabek? Tenemos dos entradas de más para el teatro.

―¡No entres en mi casa sin ser invitado! ―rugió Yuri.

―¿Seguro que no quieres venir? ―preguntó Yuuri, todavía en la puerta―. La exposición parece muy interesante.

Yuuri le entregó un folleto del mismo y Otabek, que se había acercado a la entrada, lo observó también por encima del hombro de Yuri. Cada vez que llegaba a una ciudad nueva, a Otabek le gustaba visitar los monumentos más emblemáticos y los museos que le llamaran la atención. La exposición de esa tarde era de arte contemporáneo, y cada vez que había visto una de ese tipo se había sorprendido gratamente. Yuuri les contó también la sinopsis de la obra de teatro a la que asistirían esa noche.

―¿Pero tú cómo vas a ir al teatro si no hablas ruso? ―espetó Yuri.

―Cuando íbamos al teatro o al cine en Hasetsu, Yuuri me traducía, así que ahora me toca a mí hacerlo ―explicó Viktor sonriente―. Hemos cogido palco para no molestar al resto.

Viktor les enseñó las entradas VIP. Una entrada de teatro ya era cara de normal, pero un palco podía costar el doble perfectamente. Otabek tenía el presupuesto justo para pasar el mes, por lo que tal vez no sería buena idea aceptar la invitación. Sin embargo, algo le decía que Viktor había comprado las entradas expresamente para que los acompañaran, así que rechazarlo tampoco le parecía correcto.

―¡¿Veinticinco mil rublos por entrada?! ―se escandalizó Yuri cuando vio el precio―. ¡No voy a pagar tanto por una chorrada de función!

―No es una chorrada de función, ¡es la última sesión de la obra más reciente de Durnenkov! ―exclamó Viktor con entusiasmo.

Mijáil Durnenkov era un guionista y dramaturgo que formaba parte del fenómeno Togliatti, una explosión de autores que se produjo en torno al festival May Readings. Otabek lo conocía porque su madre era una aficionada al teatro y estaba al tanto del panorama actual. El año anterior había tenido la oportunidad de acompañarla a ver una de las primeras obras de Durnenkov en Almaty y desde entonces él también se había convertido en su admirador.

―Hace unas semanas fuimos a ver la de Pulinóvich y fue una gran revelación ―comentó Yuuri, contagiado por la alegría de Viktor.

―Había escuchado hablar de las obras de Pulinóvich pero no me sentía demasiado atraído. ¡Gran error! Nos puso la piel de gallina, ¿verdad?

―Verdad ―corroboró Yuuri.

Otabek también había escuchado hablar de Yaroslava Pulinóvich, una de las representantes más jóvenes del Nuevo Drama ruso y a la que los expertos señalaban como la dramaturga con la trayectoria más prometedora. Sus obras sobre la complejidad de la adolescencia se habían representado en toda Rusia y en diversas citas internacionales, pero por desgracia, todavía no habían llegado a Kazajistán.

―¿Cómo habéis conseguido entradas VIP para Durnenkov? ―cuestionó Otabek, todavía impresionado por el trozo de papel que tenía en las manos―. Tengo entendido que se agotan a los cinco minutos de su puesta en venta.

―Y así es, pero siempre hay en la reventa.

―¿Se puede saber cuánto has pagado por esto? ―inquirió Yuri.

―¡La cultura no tiene precio! ―expresó Viktor, sonriendo de esa manera que daba forma de corazón a sus labios―. Consideradlo mi regalo de San Valentín adelantado.

Yuri y Otabek compartieron una mirada que expresaba claramente la circunstancia en la que se encontraban: ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. Al final, Yuri aceptó ir al teatro pero nada ni nadie fue capaz de convencerlo para pasar la tarde en un museo, así que quedaron en la puerta del teatro quince minutos antes de que comenzara la función. Viktor hizo mucho hincapié en que fueran vestidos para la ocasión, pero Otabek no había traído ropa elegante consigo, así que acabó aceptando uno de los trajes de Yuuri que Viktor le había comprado.

―Estaba preocupado por vosotros, pero parece que estáis bien ―escuchó decirle Yuuri a Yuri en la puerta, después de que le diera el traje y Otabek se lo llevara a su dormitorio.

―¿Preocupado por qué?

―Bueno, anoche parecía que…

―Anoche fue anoche y hoy es hoy ―lo interrumpió Yuri―. Los problemas se solucionan hablándolos, ¿no?

Desde el pasillo, Otabek no podía ver la cara de sorpresa de Yuuri ni tampoco su sonrisa de hermano mayor orgulloso, pero el bufido de Yuri se lo confirmó. Yuuri se despidió recordándoles la hora a la que habían quedado en la puerta del teatro y los dejó solos nuevamente.

Otabek regresó al salón pretendiendo no haber escuchado nada.

―Voto por encargar comida ―propuso Yuuri.

―Me parece bien.

―¿China?

Otabek alzó el pulgar en señal afirmativa en lo que se acercaba a la mesita del salón para recoger los restos del desayuno de Yuri.

―¿Qué haces? ―cuestionó en alerta.

―Recoger. Creo que deberíamos limpiar un poco en lo que esperamos a que llegue la comida.

―¡Eso es lo que iba a hacer! ¡Tú siéntate!

Otabek le hizo caso omiso. Llevó el cuenco de sus kasha al fregadero y tiró la servilleta usada al cubo de la basura.

―Eres mi invitado, Beka. No tienes que fregar nada ―insistió Yuri, sujetándole del brazo para impedirle que cogiera el estropajo.

―¿No me dijiste el otro día que estaba en mi casa? Pues yo en mi casa limpio ―respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

―Sí, pero…

―Si sigues dándome mensajes contradictorios, acabaré confuso.

Yuri puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó de él.

―Haz lo que te dé la gana.

Otabek lo siguió con la mirada y sonrió al saberse vencedor.

Después de que Yuri encargara un menú para dos personas con diferentes platos para compartirlos y comer ambos de todo, se dividieron las tareas. Como Yuri le dio a elegir, Otabek decidió ocuparse de la cocina y del salón, tocándole a Yuri el baño y fregar los suelos. El apartamento era grande, pero al tener pocos muebles, Otabek terminaría con relativa rapidez. Yuri se marchó al baño refunfuñando en voz baja porque le había tocado lo peor, así que Otabek le prometió que la próxima vez cambiarían. A él tampoco le gustaba limpiar el baño.

Para cuando el repartidor de la comida llegó, ellos todavía no habían terminado con sus quehaceres. Yuri no le permitió pagar utilizando la excusa de que necesitaba cambio y dejó la comida sobre la encimera de la cocina para acabar con su parte de la limpieza. Antes de comer tuvieron que volver a calentar los platos en el microondas, pero los dos estuvieron de acuerdo en que eso era mejor que tener que continuar limpiando después de comer.

Una vez hubieron satisfecho su apetito y recogido los restos del almuerzo, se acomodaron en el sofá para reposar. Yuri le contagió el bostezo; la tarde se presentaba perezosa. Utilizando el ordenador portátil de Yuri, accedieron a la cuenta de Neflix de Otabek en busca de una película que los entretuviera. Al ingresar recordó que todavía no se había puesto al día con dos de sus series favoritas: Sense8 y Sherlock. No había visto ni los especiales de Navidad ni la cuarta temporada de la segunda serie, que ya había finalizado.

―Podemos verlo, a mí me da igual ―dijo Yuri.

―Sherlock no importa tanto porque los capítulos suelen ser concluyentes. Pero de Sense8 no vas a entender nada, además no te va a gustar…

―¿Por qué no?

Cuando aparecía esa pequeña arruga en la frente de Yuri nunca era buen presagio; Otabek debería haberlo aprendido ya.

―Es demasiado…

―¿Demasiado qué? ―lo alentó a continuar, comenzando a sonar amenazante.

―Liberal.

No se le ocurrió una palabra mejor para definirlo. Era una serie muy contemporánea, con un argumento original e innovador dentro de lo que habían sido las series de los últimos años y tenía un desarrollo de los personajes que había cautivado a Otabek por completo.

―¿Crees que yo no soy suficientemente liberal? ―se ofendió Yuri―. Pon el capítulo.

―Yuri…

―¡Pon el capítulo! Te voy a demostrar lo liberal que soy.

Se cruzó de brazos y de piernas, estas estiradas y subidas sobre la mesita frente al sofá. Otabek se lo quedó mirando con una pequeña sonrisa; su actitud le hacía gracia.

―De verdad que no vas a entender nada si ves el especial sin haber visto la primera temporada antes.

―Pues pon el primer capítulo, venga.

No era buena idea; podía predecir las reacciones de Yuri y sus comentarios sin necesidad de ver ningún capítulo. Después de su opinión sobre las relaciones sin compromiso, probablemente no reaccionara bien a ciertos elementos de la serie. Pero ya era tarde para quitárselo de la cabeza: una vez Yuri se empeñaba en algo, no paraba hasta que lo conseguía, por lo que terminaron viendo el primer capítulo. Y a ese le siguió unos cuantos más.

Otabek había acertado en el tipo de comentarios que Yuri hizo sobre ciertas escenas, pero le sorprendió lo divertido que estaba siendo el visionado con él, principalmente porque no entendía nada. No podía culparlo, él tampoco había comenzado a entender qué estaba pasando hasta el sexto capítulo, pero había tenido motivos de sobra para continuar viendo la serie por el elenco de actores. Yuri, en cambio, quería continuar viéndolo por puro empecinamiento; no se quedaría tranquilo hasta dejar de sentirse idiota por no entender por qué pasaba lo que pasaba y se desquiciaba con algunas tramas.

Acabaron llorando de la risa; los comentarios de Yuri eran muy divertidos y las respuestas de Otabek no menos ingeniosas, por lo que se provocaban la risa continuamente. Otabek no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que le habían dolido las mejillas de tanto reírse.

―Bueno, ¿qué piensas hasta ahora? ―le preguntó después de terminar el cuarto capítulo.

―Pues no me entero de una puta mierda pero me lo estoy pasando genial ―dijo y se masajeó las mejillas; a él también debían dolerle―. A ver, el alemán y la coreana son los que más molan. Él es un tío duro y ella da hostias, así que molan. El mexicano por el contrario es imbécil y en su casa no lo saben.

Otabek volvió a soltar una carcajada.

―En realidad es español ―le corrigió.

―¿El actor? Ya, no veas el acento tan marcado que tiene.

―No, incluso en la serie. En el primer capítulo dijo que era de Bilbao.

―Bueno, me da igual, el personaje sigue siendo imbécil ―expresó gesticulando―. No sé qué le ve el novio, porque el novio mola. Dice cosas guays. Y la mujer que está con ellos al principio no me hacía gracia pero ahora sí. ¿Quién más? El africano creía que me iba a aburrir pero su trama se está poniendo interesante, aunque sigo sin tener ni idea de quién es Jean-Claude, pero bueno. La islandesa me aburre mucho y el policía es un soso, se salva porque parece que me voy a enterar de qué cojones está pasando a través de él. La india también es imbécil pero la boda fue lo más. Y como a la americana le pase algo les mando una carta bomba a las Hermanas Wachowski.

No le sorprendió en absoluto que Yuri tuviera esa impresión de la serie, al menos hasta donde había visto. Esperaba que durante los tres últimos capítulos sus peores impresiones mejoraran, porque a él mismo le había ocurrido con los personajes que al principio le habían gustado menos.

Tendrían que continuar otro día, porque ya no les quedaba tiempo para seguir viendo la serie si querían llegar puntuales al teatro.

Después de cenar las sobras del mediodía, se ducharon por turnos y se vistieron tan elegantes como Viktor les había dicho que debían ir. El traje de Yuuri le quedaba bien de largo, pero un poco estrecho por los hombros, aunque soportable. Otabek se engominó el pelo y pensó que ya necesitaba un buen corte; sería lo primero que haría al regresar a Almaty.

Aguardó por Yuri en el salón, comprobando que llevara dinero suficiente para la noche y las entradas. Yuri no tardó demasiado en salir de su habitación y su aspecto le quitó el aliento: vestía con un traje beige hecho a medida, con chaleco del mismo color, camisa celeste y corbata azul oscura, casi negra. Se había peinado el cabello en una coleta baja que inclinaba su apariencia hacia el lado varonil de la balanza. Por suerte para él, venía intentando abrocharse el nudo de la corbata, así que se perdió su fascinación mal disimulada.

―¡Maldito nudo! ―se quejó impaciente.

―¿Me permites?

Yuri bufó en señal afirmativa y desvió la mirada iracunda. Otabek sonrió ligeramente, no queriendo ofenderlo. Comenzó el nudo desde el principio y se lo hizo con tal facilidad que sólo sirvió para incrementar el enfado de Yuri con la corbata.

―¿Por qué tenemos que vestirnos de boda para ir a una estúpida función?

―Porque ése es el protocolo. Ya está.

Yuri se suavizó un poco el nudo, incómodo por tener algo apretándole el cuello. Otabek se mordió los labios y desvió la mirada para ahuyentar los pensamientos inapropiados que el atractivo de su amigo le provocaba y recalcó esa palabra en su mente para frenar cualquier impulso o fantasía.

―Te queda mejor el traje a ti que al katsudon ―lo elogió Yuri tras echarle una descarada mirada de arriba abajo.

―Gracias, pero no lo creo. Me queda un poco estrecho.

―¿Yo voy bien? Tengo el traje oscuro que usé para el banquete tras la final, pero Lilia se lo llevó para limpiarlo y nunca más supe de él. Es más, creo que me lo ha tirado porque en Navidad me regaló este.

Otabek recordaba perfectamente el traje azul oscuro que había usado en Barcelona, pero el que llevaba puesto en ese momento le sentaba infinitas veces mejor en comparación.

―Estás perfecto ―respondió, y su voz le traicionó al sonar más grave y susurrante de lo que debería.

Yuri alzó el dedo pulgar y lideró la marcha hacia la entrada de la casa, donde se calzaron los zapatos, volvieron a comprobar que llevaban todo lo que necesitaban en los bolsillos y antes de salir, Yuri le obligó a sacarse una fotografía juntos. Al ver que iba a subirla a Instagram, Otabek le recomendó que esperara al menos al terminar la obra de teatro, por si acaso se presentaban fans. Yuri estuvo de acuerdo.

Para cuando llegaron a su destino, Yuuri y Viktor ya estaban allí, vestidos según correspondía. El traje de Viktor era gris y tanto la camisa como la corbata negra, mientras que el de Yuuri era negro y la camisa burdeos. Llevaba el cabello engominado de la misma manera que en sus presentaciones, pero como también le había crecido el cabello, le colgaba un poco en la parte trasera. Los dos se veían muy atractivos, pero ninguno llamaba la atención tanto como Yuri, quien ignoraba con gran maestría las miradas de la gente a su alrededor.

No tuvieron problema alguno para encontrar su palco. Desde ese lugar tenían una vista espléndida al escenario y como Viktor había dicho, podrían hablar todo cuanto quisieran que no molestarían a nadie.

La obra resultó ser mejor de lo que Otabek había esperado y al final de la función, el que más lo disfrutó fue Yuri, quien parecía sentirse muy identificado con el personaje protagonista o, por lo menos, Otabek les encontraba similitud. Viktor se había pasado toda la obra muy pegado a Yuuri para traducirle en susurros la esencia de los diálogos, y no habían dejado de acariciarse las manos entrelazadas con los pulgares. Solían tener ese tipo de gestos a todas horas, gestos de pareja, de personas completa, absoluta e irremediablemente enamoradas. Yuri solía quejarse de eso precisamente, pero durante la función no dijo ni una sola palabra al respecto; otra señal de lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando.

El final los emocionó. Los dos Yuri acabaron llorando, el japonés sin contención alguna y el ruso mordiéndose los labios para no hacer ruido alguno. Incluso Viktor tenía los ojos acuosos y se le había escapado alguna lágrima. Abrazó a Yuuri, quien ocultó el rostro en su pecho, y trató de reconfortarlo con besos, sonrisas y palabras suaves. Otabek sintió el impulso de hacer lo mismo con Yuri, pero sabía que no tenía que hacerlo y Yuri se lo confirmó cuando se puso en pie y aplaudió con entusiasmo para unirse a los aplausos que resonaban por toda la sala. Los actores se habían reunido en el centro del escenario y estaban saludando.

Otabek sabía que era irrespetuoso no prestar atención a su saludo, pero no podía apartar los ojos de Yuri. Volvía a lucir esa mirada de determinación que se había quedado grabada a fuego en su memoria. Esos ojos contenían el denuedo suficiente para atraparlo como una trampa infalible, como un cebo inevitable. De repente volvía a ser el niño de trece años en la clase de ballet que se había quedado prendado de él. Pero también era el hombre de dieciocho que se estaba esforzando por superar esa fascinación para poder conocer a la persona que había detrás de esos ojos.

En lugar de burlarse de él, Yuri le tendió un pañuelo a Yuuri cuando este desenterró la cabeza del pecho de Viktor, y le sonrió agradecido por haberlo convencido de asistir esa noche. Viktor fue el primero en hablar una vez lograron recomponerse para abandonar el palco. Compartieron sus impresiones sobre la obra; Yuri hablaba por los codos del entusiasmo que sentía y coincidía con todo lo que decían Yuuri y Viktor al respecto.

―¿A ti te ha gustado, Otabek? ―le preguntó Yuuri al cabo de un rato, cuando se dio cuenta de que no había dado su opinión todavía.

―Mucho.

De normal, Otabek era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero cuando algo le provocaba emociones, fueran del tipo que fuesen, lo era incluso menos.

Al salir del teatro, el frío de la noche los recibió calándoles hasta los huesos a pesar de los abrigos que llevaban sobre los trajes.

―Vamos a tomar algo ―propuso Viktor―. Yuuri todavía no ha probado el vodka ruso.

―Ni falta que hace ―respondió el aludido.

―Con este frío el vodka entra como agua, te lo aseguro ―insistió en lo que lo abrazaba y apoyaba su barbilla sobre su hombro―. Conozco un sitio tranquilo al que podemos ir.

―Lo que sea, pero vámonos ya ―exigió Yuri, cruzado de brazos y temblando por el frío.

La diferencia en temperatura entre San Petersburgo y Almaty era de unos pocos grados apenas, pero el frío era frío en Rusia y en Kazajistán.

―¿Quieres ir al pub del que me has estado hablando? ―preguntó Yuuri, encogido sobre sí mismo entre los brazos de Viktor.

―Sí. Tiene gracia porque lo descubrí gracias a Chris en la primera visita que me hizo ―dijo y rió ligeramente―. Creo que os gustará.

Sus coches estaban aparcados en direcciones diferentes, así que quedaron en la puerta del teatro para que Otabek pudiera seguir al de Viktor hasta el pub. Durante el trayecto hacia el coche, a pesar de lo abrigado que iba, Yuri no paraba de temblar, por lo que Otabek acabó por rodearlo con un brazo y atraerlo hacia él. Yuri le miró un momento pero no puso ningún impedimento, así que llegaron al coche de esa manera. Una vez dentro, encendió la calefacción de inmediato y no tardaron demasiado en entrar en calor nuevamente.

El pub que Viktor había mencionado se llamaba Two Moons, se encontraba en un barrio de clase alta y tenía seguridad para entrar. Otabek sintió compasión de los hombres que trabajaban a la intemperie toda la noche para controlar la entrada y salida de personas al local. Uno de los hombres le pidió el carnet a Yuri, pero el otro reconoció a Viktor, se disculpó y los dejó pasar. Otabek prefería no preguntar.

La decoración del interior era ostentosa y moderna, muy acorde con el gusto de Viktor y Chris hasta donde Otabek había comprobado. La iluminación era tenue y provenía de cristales de colores que parecían dar un ambiente único a cada reservado. La música era tranquila en la zona de copas, pero Viktor les explicó que si bajaban a la planta inferior, accederían a la pista de baile porque además de pub, también era discoteca. Un par de minutos fue suficiente para que les sobrara toda prenda de abrigo debido al calor que la calefacción y la concentración de personas provocaba en ese lugar, por lo que dejaron los abrigos en el guardarropa. La gente vestía de etiqueta también; las mujeres con vestidos elegantes, tacones, peinados de peluquería y maquillaje cargado. Los hombres llevaban traje, aunque pocos conservaban la corbata. Viktor se la quitó nada más entrar y Yuri, al ver lo que hacía, no dudó en hacer lo mismo con la suya.

―Esperadme aquí ―dijo Viktor en cuanto encontraron un reservado vacío―. Voy a traer la bebida.

―Parece que tiene toda la intención de emborracharnos ―dijo Yuri ceñudo―. ¿Cómo vamos a volver si eso pasa?

―Yo no voy a beber, tranquilo ―contestó Otabek.

―No es justo que tú seas el único que no lo haga ―expresó Yuuri―. Podemos volver en taxi. Voy a anotarme dónde hemos aparcado por si acaso mañana nadie lo recuerda.

―¿Es que tienes intención de ponerte como en el banquete de hace dos años? ―cuestionó Yuri con una sonrisa malévola.

―¡No! ¡Claro que no!

Viktor no tardó mucho en regresar con una botella de vodka y cuatro vasos de chupitos. Parecía que Yuuri había predicho lo que iba a pasar al mencionar los taxis, porque Viktor propuso exactamente la misma opción.

―Antes de empezar, vamos a tomarnos una fotografía siendo formales ―dijo Viktor en lo que sacaba su móvil―. Mañana veremos cuánto ha degenerado la noche.

Y con esa premisa, la fiesta comenzó.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

¿Listos para la fiesta? Ellos desde luego que lo están.

Muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo en los comentarios, de verdad que me hacéis muy feliz.

* * *

 _ **En el próximo capítulo...**_

 _―Nunca he estado enamorado ―dijo Otabek ahora que volvía a ser su turno._

 _―¿Estás completamente seguro? ―preguntó el katsudon―. Muchas veces creemos que es platónico cuando no lo es._


	5. Capítulo 5

**Ranting:** PG-13 a partir de este momento.

* * *

 **| KAIROSCLEROSIS |**

 **Capítulo 5**

El vodka tenía un sabor asqueroso. Beber colonia no sería tan desagradable y la garganta le quemaría menos. Yuri no entendía cómo la gente podía beberlo con tanta asiduidad y sin inmutarse siquiera. Tras el primer chupito, Yuri se había negado a beber más fuego líquido y había obligado a Viktor a traerle un refresco, que había acabado siendo Red Bull; estaba rodeado de adultos irresponsables que incitaban a menores a beber, nadie en su sano juicio se emborracharía con gente así.

Otabek no debía estar en su sano juicio, pues.

Su amigo había dicho en un principio que no iba a beber, pero al final había continuado con los chupitos de vodka e incluso había propuesto juegos de beber para entretenerse, juegos que habían resultado ser de lo más divertido.

―¿Dónde aprendiste a jugar? ―se sorprendió Yuri tras la explicación del primero.

―En América.

Fue inevitable sentir curiosidad por la adolescencia de Otabek, lejos de casa y en un país con tantas libertades, no todas buenas. No era el momento de preguntarle, pero se lo había apuntado como nota mental.

Tras varias rondas, el vodka había empezado a surtir efecto y Yuri, móvil en mano, estaba al acecho de momentos vergonzosos con los que poder humillarlos en el futuro, especialmente al katsudon, quien se acercaba a pasos de gigante a su estado en el banquete de dos temporadas atrás.

―¡Oh! Acabo de recordar un juego ―dijo Yuuri, alzando la voz más de lo que era necesario y volviendo a ponerse en pie, brazo alzado para llamar la atención―. Solíamos jugarlo en Detroit y yo siempre ganaba.

―¿Cuál es? ¡Te ganaré! ―exclamó Yuri con entusiasmo ante la posibilidad de vencerlo.

―Pues trata de decir algo que nunca has hecho y quien lo haya hecho tiene que beber ―explicó con una sonrisa alegre.

Yuri soltó una carcajada malévola.

―Vas a perder, Viktor.

―¿Ganar en este juego no significa que has tenido una vida sosa y aburrida? ―cuestionó el aludido sin pensarlo.

Ambos Yuri abandonaron su estado de alegría y entusiasmo al momento; el japonés se deprimió y el ruso se alteró y comenzó a gritarle improperios. Otabek rió como si estuviera viendo una comedia muy divertida.

―La falta de experiencia será nuestra clave para la victoria en este caso ―declaró el katsudon mirando al frente con determinación, totalmente recuperado del momento depresivo anterior. Ni siquiera se tambaleó cuando volvió a ponerse en pie.

―Muy bien, pues empieza ―cedió Viktor en lo que rellenaba los tres chupitos.

El katsudon había enroscado un panfleto que había sobre la mesa y lo había transformado en un megáfono para hablar a través de él.

―Yo nunca, nunca… ¡He ganado la final de un Grand Prix!

―¡Yo sí! ―gritó Yuri de inmediato―. ¡Já! ¡Chúpate esa, cerdo! ―añadió, señalándole sin ningún tipo de reparo.

―Pues eso significa que tienes que beber ―dijo el katsudon, que de repente tenía una expresión sombría y perversa.

A Yuri se le cayó el mundo a los pies al comprender que esa victoria suponía una derrota en este caso.

―¡Oh, mierda!

Viktor alzó su chupito y brindaron por el equipo ruso.

―Yo nunca, nunca… he entrenado fuera de mi país ―dijo Viktor; era el siguiente si continuaban en sentido de las agujas del reloj.

―¡Já! ¡Ahora bebéis vosotros! ―les gritó Yuri contento por haber ganado esa vez.

Yuuri y Otabek también brindaron, proclamándose el equipo Celestino ahora que Otabek también lo tenía como entrenador.

―¿Oh? ¿Eso significa que somos el equipo Yakov? ―cuestionó Yuri a su compatriota.

―Sí. Aunque Yuuri es el equipo Viktor ―dijo el nuevo entrenador con una sonrisa cargada de orgullo.

―No quiero estar solo, así que por esta noche volveré a ser del equipo Celestino ―respondió el katsudon sin ninguna inhibición.

Otabek volvió a soltar una carcajada al ver la expresión de Viktor y Yuri se sumó a sus risas con perversidad.

―Venga, Yurio. Tu turno ―masculló Viktor con molestia.

―Yo nunca, nunca…

Yuri trató de pensar en algo que nunca había hecho y que los otros sí, pero de las ideas que se le ocurrían, ninguna los englobaba a los tres y quería que el katsudon bebiera especialmente. Así que al final fue a lo fácil.

―Yo nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales.

Sus reacciones no fueron lo que había esperado. El silencio repentino le recordó que estaban en un pub, con música de fondo y gente a su alrededor; menos mal que estaban hablando en inglés.

Viktor y el katsudon lo miraron como si sintieran compasión de él, lo que despertó su ira instantáneamente.

―No te preocupes, Yurio. Seguro que pronto te estrenas ―dijo Viktor, tratando de infundirle ánimos.

―Sí, pero que sea con alguien con quien te sientas a gusto ―añadió el katsudon y por algún motivo, desvió la mirada hacia Otabek.

―Y siempre con condón ―agregó Viktor―. Si necesitáis otro no dudéis en pedírmelo.

―¡Queréis callaros y beber! ―rugió furioso.

Desde que Viktor les ofreciera un condón durante el banquete del último Grand Prix por hacer la gracia y Otabek lo aceptara para sorpresa de todos, Viktor había estado muy insistente en saber si lo habían utilizado o no. La respuesta era negativa, por supuesto; ellos sólo eran amigos, pero ni Viktor ni el katsudon parecían convencidos. Cuando le había preguntado a Otabek por qué había cometido la estupidez de aceptar algo tan embarazoso y tan fácil de mal interpretar, su amigo se había encogido de hombros con sencillez para explicarle que él jamás rechazaba algo gratis.

―Yo nunca, nunca… ―dijo Otabek pensativo; su mirada se fijó en los anillos de la pareja― me he comprometido.

―¡Toma ya!

Yuri extendió el puño y Otabek se lo chocó con complicidad, sin necesidad de explicarle qué quería que hiciera. Esa compenetración le encantó y le puso de mejor humor si era posible.

―Tranquilos, chicos. Seguro que alguno de los dos coge el ramo de flores cuando lo lancemos en nuestra boda ―dijo Viktor sonriente.

―¿Quién dice que vaya a ir a vuestra boda? ―dijo para molestarlos.

―¿Qué? ¡Yurio! ¡Tienes que venir! ―volvió a medio gritar Yuuri, tirándose sobre Viktor para tratar de alcanzar a Yuri.

―Sí, necesitaremos que seas el niño de las flores ―contestó Viktor en lo que aprovechaba para abrazar a Yuuri ahora que lo tenía sobre él.

―El niño de las… ¡¿Pero tú de qué vas, payaso?! ―gritó Yuri perdiendo la compostura.

Sin previo aviso, Otabek le cogió de la cintura y le obligó a sentarse sobre sus piernas para que no se abalanzara sobre Viktor como acababa de hacer ademán. Toda su irritación fue sustituida de inmediato por la confusión de la acción y la mirada intensa de Otabek.

―¿Qué? ―lo incitó a hablar.

―Te estaba imaginando como el niño de las flores… ―confesó y mostró su sonrisa alcoholizada.

―¡Ni se te ocurra! ―gritó en lo que le tiraba del pelo, obligándolo a alzar la cabeza en consecuencia.

En lo que Viktor y Yuuri reían, Yuri se quedó sin aliento del puñetazo en el estómago que le dio el atractivo de Otabek en ese momento. Los ojos entrecerrados albergaban una mirada que ardía más que el vodka al bajar por su garganta; el mentón alzado trazaba un arco muy definido desde su mandíbula hasta su cuello, que se perdía dentro de su camisa, cuyo primer botón había sido desabrochado y su corbata aflojada; y sus labios, ligeramente abiertos, otorgaban significado a la palabra tentación.

―Yo nunca he aprendido a hablar ruso como lengua materna ―dijo el katsudon, volviendo a atraer la atención.

―¡Vaya, Yuuri! Es increíble que puedas decir esa frase sin trabarte en tu estado ―lo elogió Viktor.

―Te sorprenderían las cosas que puedo hacer en mi estado ―respondió su prometido con la sensualidad que debería haber mostrado durante su actuación de Eros.

A Yuri volvió a darle asco verlos de esa manera, pero esa vez agradeció la interrupción. No entendía qué acababa de pasarle con Otabek, pero justo cuando le había tirado del pelo, él le había clavado los dedos en la piel y a Yuri… a Yuri se le había pasado un pensamiento por la cabeza que no era en absoluto apropiado.

Un pensamiento que lo arruinaría todo.

Y como eso era lo último que quería, volvió a su lugar anterior en el sofá y bebió su Red Bull para disimular su reciente nerviosismo.

―Nunca he tomado clases de ballet ―dijo Viktor, continuando con el juego una vez fue capaz de hacerlo.

―¿Qué? ¡Venga ya! ―protestó Yuri.

―Nadie se cree eso ―añadió Otabek seriamente.

―Es imposible ―agregó Yuuri.

―¡Os lo juro! ―sonrió Viktor―. Podemos llamar a Yakov para verificarlo.

―No, déjalo. Está con Lilia.

―Realmente quieres que vuelvan a estar juntos, ¿verdad? ―dijo Viktor, acentuando su sonrisa anterior.

―¡Me da igual!

En realidad sí que quería. Yuri había sido testigo de sus miradas, de sus sonrisas furtivas y del buen humor que los embriagaba después de pasar un tiempo a solas. Eran personas con temperamentos muy fuertes, por lo que el amor era como un sedante. Y si estaban sedados, dejaban a Yuri tranquilo.

La disputa sobre la veracidad de Viktor cayó en el olvido después de que bebieran.

―Nunca he dormido en la cama con otro hombre que no forme parte de mi familia ―dijo Yuri para conseguir su objetivo de hacer beber a la pareja.

―Ehm… eso no es verdad, Yuri ―intervino Otabek arrugando el ceño.

―¿Eh?

―¿Oh? ―exclamaron Viktor y el katsudon a la vez que él, con claro interés en saber los detalles.

―El otro día nos quedamos dormidos hablando.

―¡Pero eso no cuenta! ¡Te fuiste!

―Pero durante un rato sí estuviste durmiendo conmigo, así que no vale. Di otra cosa.

Otabek parecía tomarse muy en serio los juegos y él no quería que pensara que estaba haciendo trampas para ganar, así que no discutió más.

―¡Vale! ¡Pues…! ―Yuri trató de encontrar algo con lo que hacerles beber, pero de nuevo, recurrió a lo más sencillo y evidente―. ¡Nunca he follado con otro hombre! ¡Já! ¡Ahora sí, bebed!

―No te preocupes, Yurio. Pronto… ―comenzó a decirle Viktor.

―¡Que te calles! ―bramó desgarrándose las cuerdas vocales.

Viktor se refugió tras Yuuri fingiendo estar asustado, pero no era más que otra excusa para poder manosearle. Yuri estaba harto de todos esos roces y escenitas que sólo servían para atraer las miradas de los demás tanto dentro como fuera de la pista de hielo.

―Nunca he dado un beso en la televisión internacional ―dijo Otabek en su turno, de nuevo inspirándose en ellos. Parecía que, como Yuri, iba contra ellos porque todavía no le había hecho beber a él.

―Puedes tomar el relevo este año, Beka ―propuso Viktor, guiñándole un ojo.

―No quiero ser sucesor de nadie.

Esa frase, pronunciada con semejante seriedad, se quedó grabada a fuego en la memoria de Yuri de tal manera que ni siquiera estuvo muy pendiente de las siguientes acciones que Yuuri y Viktor no habían realizado. Simplemente bebió cuando el katsudon dijo que nunca había entrenado con Yakov antes de ese año y volvió a hacerlo cuando Viktor confesó que jamás había bebido antes de ser mayor de edad. Los demás volvieron a rebatírselo porque era difícil de creer, pero Yuri continuaba dándole vueltas a la frase de Otabek.

No ser el sucesor de nadie.

Yakov, los otros patinadores, cualquier figura relevante en el mundo del patinaje artístico e incluso el público fiel le consideraban el sucesor de Viktor, el relevo, la siguiente promesa rusa. Todos los artículos que la prensa había escrito sobre él llevaban consigo una comparación con la leyenda viviente que era Viktor Nikiforov; no había habido ni uno que no lo nombrase.

Y lo detestaba.

Él quería ser conocido como Yuri Plisetsky, no como una copia de Viktor, igual que Otabek quería ser conocido por sí mismo. Él lo tenía más fácil desde luego; en su país no había ningún referente. Otabek estaba haciendo su propia historia mientras que él, incluso habiendo batido el récord mundial en el programa corto y habiendo ganado el Grand Prix en su debut como senior, todo lo que parecía haber conseguido eran comparaciones con Viktor, no reconocimiento real.

Por eso cuando llegó su turno dijo una verdad nacida de lo más profundo de su alma:

―Nunca he perdido el oro en un Grand Prix.

Y en su mente añadió una promesa: nunca lo perdería en el futuro.

Nadie hizo ningún comentario esta vez, sino que bebieron en silencio. No obstante, Yuri notó la manera en la que había cargado el ambiente y eso le gustó, porque significaba que al menos sus rivales si lo consideraban digno.

―Nunca he estado enamorado ―dijo Otabek ahora que volvía a ser su turno.

―¿Estás completamente seguro? ―preguntó el katsudon―. Muchas veces creemos que es platónico cuando no lo es.

―Eso es lo que te pasó conmigo, ¿verdad? ―cuestionó Viktor con una de sus sonrisas endulzadas, esas que otorgaban forma de corazón a sus labios.

―No, mi amor por ti sí que era platónico ―contestó el katsudon con una sonrisa alcoholizada y una sinceridad pura como el vodka.

―Pero luego me conociste y te enamoraste en seguida, ¿verdad? ―insistió sin perder la sonrisa.

―No, en realidad durante los primeros meses lo que sentía era puro pavor.

Ahora sí, a Viktor se le descompuso el rostro y hasta el alma.

―Yuuri… me estás hundiendo…

El alcohol realmente desinhibía al katsudon, pero en ese momento, Yuri sabía que habría dicho lo mismo de haber estado sobrio.

Yuuri tomó las mejillas de Viktor y lo obligó a mirarle directamente a los ojos, acercándose tanto que Yuri no sabía cómo no se quedaban bizcos cada vez que invadían el espacio personal del otro de esa manera.

―No me enamoré de ti hasta que te conocí de verdad y vi que no eras el hombre perfecto de mi mente ―dijo con una voz profunda y muy varonil―. Tienes tus días malos, poco tacto y menos empatía. Eres caprichoso, egoísta y puedes llegar a ser bastante cruel también.

―¿De verdad me quieres…? ―preguntó Viktor con un hilito de voz.

―Sí ―contestó con una firmeza que podría derribar montañas―. Porque eres humano y como tal, tienes defectos. No eres la imagen perfecta que había creado en mi mente. Yo jamás podría haber alcanzado esa imagen. Pero a ti, al Viktor humano y real, sí.

Yuri apartó la mirada cuando se abrazaron; al menos tenía que agradecerles que nunca se besaran en público, porque sería incluso más asqueroso de ver. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que se había pegado a Otabek inconscientemente al querer alejarse lo máximo posible de esos dos. Al alzar la mirada, su amigo le sonrió ligeramente y cabeceó hacia la barra; quería concederles un momento a solas. A Yuri no le importaban sus motivos; él estaría contento de alejarse de semejante ambiente amoroso.

Al caminar hacia la barra, Otabek se tambaleó ligeramente, pero enseguida se estabilizó.

―¿Estás bien? Has bebido mucho.

―Hacía tiempo que no tomaba vodka a palo seco ―admitió con una pequeña sonrisa―. Mañana voy a tener una resaca horrible.

―Pues no bebas más.

Otabek no respondió, sino que lideró el camino restante hasta la barra y se hizo un hueco sin demasiada dificultad pese a que era más bajo que las personas que habían a su alrededor. Rodeó a Yuri de la cintura y lo acercó a él para que no se quedara rezagado entre el gentío. Con la misma seguridad, logró atraer la atención del camarero y pidió dos bebidas de nombres impronunciables.

―Hoy me lo estoy pasando muy bien ―dijo en cuanto terminó de hablar con el camarero y se giró hacia él.

―Ya te veo.

―No me refiero ahora bebiendo, sino a todo el día. Hacía mucho, mucho, muuuucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto.

A Yuri le hizo gracia la forma en la que alargó la sílaba para dar énfasis, porque además abrió mucho los ojos. Otabek no solía ser expresivo, pero con unos chupitos de más la cosa parecía cambiar.

―Yo también me lo he pasado bien ―reconoció con una pequeña sonrisa―, pero no se lo digas a esos dos o se pondrán pesados.

―Quedará entre tú y yo.

Justo en ese momento, la persona que estaba sentada en el taburete de la derecha se marchó y Otabek, todavía con el brazo en su cintura, le movió para invitarlo a tomar asiento. El camarero se situó frente a ellos para comenzar a preparar el coctel: verlo era todo un arte por su rapidez y precisión. Yuri no pudo apartar la mirada de la mezcla de colores que resultó finalmente.

―¡Ha sido una pasada! ―exclamó cuando el camarero se alejó de ellos tras cobrarles―. ¿Pero qué se supone que es esto?

―Mi bebida favorita, aunque sólo si la preparan bien. Pruébala y dime.

Yuri miró con desconfianza la copa multicolor, luego a Otabek que aguardaba expectante y finalmente bebió. El sabor lo impresionó tanto como la preparación en sí, porque había esperado algo tan asqueroso como el propio vodka pero el coctel sabía a algo que Yuri desconocía aunque al menos no parecía colonia.

―Está bueno.

―¿Verdad?

Otabek chocó su copa con la suya en un brindis silencioso y bebió también.

―Dijiste que pensabas que éramos parecidos, pero en realidad somos muy diferentes, ¿cierto? ―dijo de pronto, sin siquiera saber por qué.

Cuanto más conocía a Otabek, más notaba las diferencias entre ellos, esas que en Barcelona había pensado que no existían por la conexión tan rápida que habían tenido. Ahora era obvio que Otabek tenía mucha más experiencia en la vida que él, porque hasta sabía de cócteles.

―No en lo esencial ―respondió Otabek.

―¿Y qué es lo esencial?

Otabek apoyó el codo en la barra y el mentón en la mano; se acomodó para quedarse mirándolo fijamente. Yuri era bueno sosteniendo miradas y así se lo demostró, frunciendo el ceño inconscientemente.

―Me gusta cuando llevas el pelo recogido porque puedo verte la cara por completo.

De todas las respuestas posibles, Yuri no había esperado oír algo así. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona habría replicado de inmediato que a qué venía eso, pero cuando se trataba de Otabek, Yuri callaba y aguardaba, porque la explicación venía de inmediato sin necesidad de insistir.

―Eres muy expresivo ―dijo, colocando su dedo índice y corazón en el entrecejo de Yuri―, pero me resulta imposible saber qué pasa por tu cabeza a menos que me lo digas ―prosiguió, pasándole esos dedos por una de sus cejas―. Me gusta contemplarte e inventarme lo que pasa por tu mente, aunque al final acaban siendo mis propios pensamientos. ―Otabek deslizó sus dedos desde el final de su ceja hasta la línea de la mandíbula, trazando un arco por su mejilla, y luego apartó la mano y se giró hacia la barra para sujetar su coctel―. No sé cuándo se convirtió en costumbre, pero de algún modo, me hacía sentir menos solo. Fantasear con que éramos parecidos me ayudaba en los malos momentos.

Yuri no supo qué decir; pese a haber bebido, tenía la garganta completamente seca. Nunca le habían tocado de esa manera, tampoco le habían dicho nada parecido y desconocía por completo la forma de proceder en semejante situación.

―¿Y qué pasa ahora que has descubierto que no somos tan parecidos?

Otabek tenía que haberse dado cuenta también, es más, debía de haberlo hecho incluso antes de que a él se le pasara el pensamiento por la cabeza.

―Ahora eres real.

La manera en que lo dijo, la mirada que lo acompañó, acentuó la sequedad de su garganta y esta vez sí que dio un sorbo al delicioso coctel. Otabek lo imitó.

―Yakov me dijo algo durante la charla que no he podido sacarme de la cabeza… ―dijo Otabek tras un silencio reflexivo.

Yuri dejó de mirar su copa vacía para observarlo a él.

―¿El día que volviste con la cara larga? ¿Qué te dijo?

Otabek se mordió los labios inconscientemente; Yuri ya había notado que lo hacía cuando no estaba seguro de si debía decir lo que estaba pensando. Justo cuando parecía haberse decidido a continuar y abrió los labios para expresarlo, alguien los interrumpió.

―¿Yura?

Ambos se giraron a contemplar a la persona que había tras ellos; si las miradas matasen, Nikolay Larionova acabaría de fallecer.

―¡Sí que eres tú! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo…? ―Nikolay se aproximó a ellos para que nadie a su alrededor escuchara lo que estaba a punto de decir―. ¿Cómo has entrado aquí? No dejan pasar a menores; lo sé porque solía intentarlo.

Él era la última persona a la que quería ver en ese momento; para ser justos, cualquiera que hubiera osado interrumpir un momento tan importante como ése habría sido diana de su odio. Miró a Otabek, quien había vuelto a esconderse tras la copa, y eso lo enfadó todavía más.

―Lárgate, Nikolay. ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

―¿Eres…? ―comenzó a decir Nikolay, entrecerrando los ojos como si tratara de confirmar algo―. Un momento, ¿eres el patinador kazajo? ¿Cómo era…? ¡Otabek Altin! ¿Verdad?

Por toda respuesta, Otabek se limitó a asentir, pero no sonrió, ni siquiera por compromiso.

―¡Me dejaste impresionado con tus programas en la temporada anterior! ―lo elogió con entusiasmo―. Nikolay Larionova, compañero de Yuri en las clases de ballet de Lilia. Considérame tu admirador.

Si a Otabek le había molestado su interrupción parecía haber quedado en el olvido, o al menos fue capaz de estrecharle la mano con la serenidad y educación que tanto le caracterizaban.

―Gracias. Me han contado que aspiras al papel protagonista de la nueva obra del ballet nacional; suerte con ello.

―¿Oh? ¿Te lo han contado? ―repitió Nikolay con sorpresa, mirando hacia Yuri y malinterpretando la situación―. Sí, no va a ser nada fácil porque mis rivales son simplemente increíbles; aquí tengo uno sin ir más lejos.

Nikolay no estaba solo, a su lado se encontraba Eduard Kozlova, otro de los compañeros de ballet de Yuri y oponente de Nikolay. Tenía el cabello oscuro y casi la misma longitud que Yuri, aunque siempre llevaba la ralla a un lado. Su piel era pálida como la nieve, sus ojos grises y tenía un lunar muy sugerente bajo la comisura del labio. Los dos vestían lo suficientemente elegantes como para entrar en el pub, pero sin la formalidad necesaria para acudir al teatro.

―Nadie va a creerse tu falsa humildad, así que ahórratela ―pronunció Eduard, con esa expresión de aburrimiento que siempre lo acompañaba―. Soy Edik, encantado.

―Igualmente.

Otabek también le estrechó la mano aceptando su saludo con educación.

De sus tres compañeros de ballet, Edik, como le gustaba que le llamaran, era el que menos le desagradaba. Se ignoraban mutuamente, lo que hacía su vida mucho más sencilla. Como bailarín lo respetaba porque tenía una técnica y una destreza pulida con muchísimas horas de práctica, pero no era tan masculino como Nikolay y por eso no iba a conseguir el papel que anhelaba. Yuri lo sabía y probablemente él también.

―Ya hemos saludado, así que dejémoslos tranquilos ―dijo Edik, cogiendo a Nikolay del brazo para obligarlo a moverse.

―¿Qué? No, espera.

―¡Kolya! ¡Quiero bailar! Aprovechemos ahora que tu primo está distraído con Viktor.

―¿Tu primo está aquí? ―cuestionó Yuri, y antes de poder recibir respuesta alguna, se alzó sobre el taburete para poder ver por encima de las cabezas hacia la mesa donde habían dejado a la pareja; Otabek lo sujetó para que no se cayera.

Sólo había un Larionova que se pararía a saludar a Viktor y era precisamente el Larionova que no tenía que hacerlo, no al menos delante de Yuuri por la relación que habían tenido en el pasado.

Viktor nunca había ocultado ni su sexualidad ni sus relaciones cuando las había tenido, aunque estas no hubieran albergado seriedad ni compromiso alguno. Yuri había escuchado de Mila muchas historias sobre las apariciones de Mijáil Larionova en los entrenamientos de Viktor para llevárselo de allí, pero nunca lo había presenciado porque justo el año en que pasó a entrenar con los mayores, Viktor se marchó a Japón. Aun así sabía qué aspecto tenía Mijáil y reconocerlo fue terriblemente sencillo.

Yuri no se lo pensó dos veces antes de cruzar el pub para regresar a su mesa y apartar a Mijáil del espacio personal de Viktor de una patada.

Literalmente.

Los otros dos bailarines de ballet y Otabek lo habían seguido desde la barra y se habían quedado con la boca abierta al presenciar la escena.

―¡Yurio! ―chilló Yuuri horrorizado y acudiendo de inmediato a ayudar a Mijáil a levantarse―. ¡No puedes hacer algo así! ¡Si quieres patear a alguien, patéame a mí!

―¡Oh, por supuesto que lo voy a hacer! ―le gritó de vuelta, y lo habría hecho si Otabek no lo hubiera sujetado a tiempo―. ¿Qué cojones haces ayudando al tío que ha saludado a tu prometido metiéndole la lengua hasta la tráquea? ¿Eres imbécil o qué?

Eso era justo lo que Yuri había visto al subirse al taburete: un Viktor muy sorprendido siendo besado por el Larionova y un Yuuri descompuesto. No habría reaccionado de esa manera si Viktor lo hubiera apartado de sí como debía, pero no lo había hecho y el cerdo retrasado tampoco había dicho nada al respecto, lo que lo había hecho enfadar todavía más.

―¿Prometido? ―cuestionó Mijáil, todavía acariciándose la zona en la que había recibido la patada de lleno.

Viktor sonrió enseñándole el anillo. Por fin se puso en pie y le pasó el brazo por los hombros a Yuuri.

―Misha, te presento a Yuuri Katsuki, mi prometido desde la final del último Grand Prix.

El Larionova miró el anillo, a Yuuri, de nuevo el anillo y finalmente a Viktor.

―Estás de coña, ¿no? ―dijo consternado―. Esta es una de tus bromas, ¿verdad?

Los primos Larionova tenían los dos la misma constitución en forma de triángulo invertido: hombros anchos, cintura estrecha y trasero prieto. Su físico era muchas veces determinante a la hora de conseguir papeles principales, pero Mijáil no era tan guapo de cara como su primo Nikolay. En cambio, tenía la clase de atractivo que no podía ser catalogado en ninguna categoría. E incluso afligido y estupefacto, ese atractivo cautivaba por sí sólo.

No a Yuri, por supuesto.

―En realidad yo nunca bromeo y lo sabes, Misha ―dijo Viktor, aseverando la voz y adoptando una actitud seria.

―Por supuesto… ―respondió igual de serio; cualquiera diría que a través de sus miradas estaban diciéndose más de lo que compartían con palabras―. Permitidme que os invite a una copa entonces. Tenemos que brindar por ello: Viktor Nikiforov ya no es el soltero de oro.

Mijáil colocó la mano en la cara de Viktor y lo apartó del katsudon sin miramientos para ocupar su lugar e invadir su espacio personal sin ningún tipo de pudor.

―Yuuri, ¿verdad? Quiero saberlo todo sobre ti. Quiero conocer el secreto de tu seducción.

De haber estado sobrio, el katsudon se habría intimidado y empequeñecido como solía hacer, pero ebrio como estaba, la palabra intimidación parecía no tener significado para él. Volvió a sonreír con la misma perversidad que durante el comienzo del último juego y alzó el mentón para encararlo, porque Mijáil era incluso más alto que Viktor.

―Si tanto lo ansías, te lo mostraré.

Yuri sabía qué era lo que venía a continuación y por nada del mundo quería presenciarlo. No obstante, una vez más, acabó siendo arrastrado a la pista de baile que había en la planta inferior, donde la música era tres veces más estruendosa y la gente, la mayoría ebria, seguía el ritmo creyendo que bailaba.

Por qué el katsudon terminaba bailando en una barra fija cada vez que se pasaba con el alcohol era un misterio que prefería no resolver, pero no tuvo vergüenza alguna cuando se subió a la tarima y comenzó a bailar con la gogó. La chica se había sorprendido al principio, pero al ver que no era otro baboso intentando meterle mano, se animó a bailar con él y ofrecer un espectáculo de lo más sugerente.

―¡Vaya! No sabía que también teníais que aprender baile de barra fija para patinar ―comentó Nikolay a voz de grito para hacerse sonar por encima del ruido de la música.

―¡No digas tonterías! ―respondió Yuri, también gritando y dándole un manotazo en torso.

La habilidad del katsudon para bailar en una barra fija era otra cuestión sin responder y verdaderamente, Yuri prefería que continuara siendo un enigma.

―Alejémonos antes de que tu primo vuelva a arrastrarnos a una de sus locuras ―recomendó Edik, y abrió camino entre el gentío.

Yuri no dudó en seguirlo; que Viktor se ocupara de sus propios entuertos, que él no quería saber nada más.

Acabaron en el centro de la pista, rodeados por la multitud que botaba y se movía simulando bailar. Si antes lo había supuesto, ahora lo confirmaba: a Yuri no le gustaban las discotecas. La música era horrorosa, la gente muy molesta y hacía demasiado calor. No obstante, sus quejas mentales quedaron en el olvido cuando Edik comenzó a bailar.

Era muy chocante ver a un bailarín de ballet sustituir la elegancia y la delicadeza habituales por movimientos cargados de sensualidad y brusquedad. Desconocía que pudiera bailar otros estilos además de clásico, pero era evidente que era maestro en más de una materia.

―¿Qué pasa, Yura? ¿Esto no sabes bailarlo?

La provocación de Nikolay surtió efecto de inmediato: a Yuri le molestó que pensara que no era capaz de bailar como Edik. Y aunque era cierto que nunca había practicado ese estilo, no significaba que no pudiera hacerlo. El motor de movimiento estaba en las caderas y en la cintura; los brazos y las piernas lo seguían. Un par de canciones y Yuri ya lo tenía, por lo que sonrió con orgullo al ver a sus compañeros de ballet sorprendidos.

A la tercera canción, Yuri se olvidó de la competición y comenzó a divertirse bailando con ellos; le pareció, incluso, que la música no era tan horrible, o quizás se había dejado contagiar de la pasión y el entusiasmo de Edik y Nikolay. El que no parecía estar disfrutando como ellos era Otabek, que se mantenía a cierta distancia y tan sólo se tambaleaba en el lugar, pero no bailaba. A Yuri no le gustó que hiciera eso, que se comportara como el resto de los ineptos que los rodeaban. Era imposible que Otabek no supiera cómo moverse al son de esa música; como patinadores artísticos eran capaces de montar coreografías siguiendo cualquier tipo de ritmo.

Se acercó a él sin dejar de mover las caderas y le sujetó de la cintura para obligarlo a moverse con él. Otabek intentó soltarse negando con la cabeza y sonriendo con incomodidad.

―¡Vamos! ―le gritó al oído a modo de orden.

―¡No! ¡Yo no bailo! ―respondió Otabek, teniendo que acercarse a su oído también para que pudiera escucharle.

―¡Venga ya! ―protestó y se acercó más a él para que no tuviera escapatoria.

Otabek puso los ojos en blanco y echó hacia atrás la cabeza para sonreír con resignación. Yuri sonrió triunfante cuando Otabek comenzó a moverse con más ganas. Sin embargo, no esperaba que llevara una mano a su nuca para agarrarlo con firmeza y no permitirle escapatoria. A partir de ese momento, comenzó a marcar el ritmo y le lanzó un hechizo para impedir que apartara la mirada de sus ojos o, al menos, así se sentía Yuri: hechizado por el carisma y el atractivo masculino que su amigo estaba irradiando en ese momento.

Recalcó la palabra amigo en su mente, porque esa excitación en sus pantalones no debería existir. Estaba mal. Era totalmente inapropiada y vergonzosa. Y si Otabek la descubría pensaría lo peor de él.

Yuri quería apartarse, poner distancia, pero en lugar de eso le clavó los dedos en la cintura y se movió siguiendo el ritmo que le marcaba, algo que parecía resultarle tan sencillo como respirar.

Otabek era tan embriagador como el aroma de unos pirozhki recién hechos.

Por suerte para él, Nikolay y Edik no tardaron en unírseles al baile con mucho júbilo; acabaron formando un pequeño círculo entre los cuatro. Y no mucho después, los tres que faltaban los encontraron y se unieron también. Viktor le abrazó por detrás y se movió con él en lo que animaba a Yuuri, que había acabado bailando en el centro de su círculo.

En algún momento, Mijáil los condujo hacia la barra y los invitó a más chupitos de vodka para calmar la sed; todos los bebieron de un tirón, incluso Yuri, porque no quería escuchar burlas por parte de los bailarines.

El vodka continuaba sabiendo a colonia y ardía como fuego bajando por su garganta.

―¡Qué asco! ―se quejó sacando la lengua.

Antes de que pudiera pedírselo, Otabek ya le estaba tendiendo el coctel que habían bebido arriba. No sabía en qué momento lo había ordenado, pero le alzó el pulgar en señal de agradecimiento y lo saboreó con gusto. Eso sí estaba delicioso.

El coctel, por supuesto, también contenía alcohol; el efecto no tardó demasiado en hacerse notar. Yuri se sintió muy feliz sin razón alguna y todo le parecía gracioso y divertido aunque una pequeña voz en su cabeza le dijera que no lo era.

―¡Yuuuuuurioooooo! ―exclamó el katsudon en algún punto de la noche, abalanzándose sobre él de tal manera que, de no haber Yuri chocado contra alguien, se habrían caído al suelo.

―¡Me vas a tirar! ―le rugió, entre furioso y contento.

―¡Gracias! ―le dijo al oído.

Yuuri le apretó con fuerza y enterró su rostro en el cuello. Yuri no tenía ni idea de qué le pasaba, pero nunca le habían dado un abrazo como ése y no sabía qué hacer. Viktor debía haber visto su cara de pánico, porque enseguida se acercó a ellos y le quitó a Yuuri de encima, quien al reconocerlo, se abrazó a él de la misma manera, pero en lugar de esconder el rostro en su cuello, frotó la mejilla contra su pecho mientras pronunciaba palabras incomprensibles.

―¿Pero qué le pasa?

Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue la carcajada de absoluta felicidad de Viktor, quien no estaba mucho mejor que el katsudon. Yuri se alejó de ellos antes de que se les ocurriera la idea de abrazarlo formando un sándwich; demasiadas muestras de afecto por esa noche.

Aprovechó para ir al baño, porque la vejiga iba a estallarle después de dos cocteles, un Red Bull y dos chupitos. No supo cómo logró entrar al baño, pero sí se dio cuenta de que el suelo estaba encharcado y se quejó en voz alta, aunque nadie le prestó atención. Fue al primer orinal libre que encontró y por poco no logró sacársela antes de dejar fluir la contención. Lo puso todo perdido pero le dio absolutamente igual; la sensación de vaciarse era muy placentera. Se acordó del abrazo del katsudon y rió, tambaleándose y teniendo que sujetarse a la pared frente a él con una mano. Estaba mojado y sintió repulsión; ni siquiera los baños de un club prestigioso se libraban de ser una auténtica asquerosidad. Se apresuró en abrocharse el pantalón y lavarse las manos.

En eso estaba cuando Nikolay se asomó en los baños.

―¡Aquí estás!

―Y ya me voy.

―No, espera.

Nikolay se interpuso en su camino para impedirle el paso.

―¿Otra vez? ―rugió―. ¡Aparta!

―Quiero disculparme. Por favor, perdóname.

Yuri se quedó tan estupefacto que se tambaleó; Nikolay lo sujetó por miedo a caerse.

―¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué has hecho? ―cuestionó y soltó una pequeña risita; entonces se le ocurrió un motivo nefasto por el que podría estar disculpándose―. ¿Te has bebido mi coctel?

―No ―rió él también―. Quiero disculparme porque no sabía que tenías novio. De haberlo sabido no habría… ¡Dios! ¡No te habría besado ni habría intentado ligar contigo! No me meto en medio de parejas.

―¿Novio? ¿De qué…?

―¡Oh! ¿Es un secreto? Claro, los kazajos son musulmanes; tiene que tener un gran conflicto entre su religión y su sexualidad. Por no mencionar que la prensa y las fans os acosarían si lo supieran. ¡Pero tranquilo! ―exclamó con entusiasmo, sosteniéndole de los hombros―. ¡Nadie lo sabrá por mí!

Pese a su ebriedad, Yuri entendió lo que estaba pasando: Nikolay tenía la costumbre de no dejar hablar a los demás y sacar conjeturas precipitadas en consecuencia. No obstante, si pensaba que Otabek era su pareja, y si lo de no meterse en medio de relaciones era cierto, eso significaba que lo dejaría tranquilo de ahora en adelante.

No podía causar ningún mal permitirle pensar de esa manera.

¿Verdad?

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

Admito que no sé cuán flexibles son con el límite de edad para beber y entrar en clubes en Rusia, así que no me lo tengáis en cuenta.

Capítulo tras capítulo me continuáis sorprendiendo con vuestro apoyo constante. Os estoy muy agradecida .

* * *

 _ **En el próximo capítulo...**_

 _―¿Es eso una amenaza, señor Plisetsky? ―le dijo mientras le observaba marcharse por el pasillo._

 _―Una advertencia, señor Altin ―respondió, girándose lo justo para sonreírle con sorna._


	6. Capítulo 6

**| KAIROSCLEROSIS |**

 **Capítulo 6**

La primera vez que Otabek probó el alcohol tenía catorce años. Fue en el cumpleaños de un compañero de pista, cuando vivía en Estados Unidos. El chico cumplía dieciséis y como regalo, le había pedido a sus padres que le permitieran montar una fiesta en casa. Era un muchacho serio y responsable, entrenaba duro para convertirse en patinador artístico profesional y su familia estaba muy orgullosa de él; no necesitó rogar para recibir el permiso. La casa se llenó de adolescentes sedientos de desinhibición y sexo y el alcohol era la pócima mágica que calmaba esa sed. Después de aquella noche, Otabek no volvió a pensar que las películas americanas exageraban.

Por aquel entonces todavía no hablaba bien inglés. Podía entender la mayoría de lo que le decían, pero a la hora de responder era lento y torpe. Sus compañeros de clase en el instituto solían burlarse por ello y le constaba que sus compañeros de pista también hacían comentarios a sus espaldas cuando pensaban que no estaba escuchando. Pero tenía catorce años, estaba lejos de casa, echaba de menos a su familia y se sentía terriblemente solo. Así que interpretó aquella invitación a la fiesta como su oportunidad de encajar por fin. Se ilusionó y asistió.

Aquella noche supuso el fin de su inocencia infantil e ingenuidad.

Cada vez que el recuerdo volvía a su mente, Otabek intentaba ignorarlo mediante cualquier distracción que estuviera a su alcance. Había sido así hasta que comprendió que pese a todo el horror que vivió aquella noche, había sido necesario experimentar aquellos sucesos para volverse más fuerte y menos estúpido. Continuarían ocurriéndole cosas desagradables a lo largo de su vida, pero de él dependía utilizar esas malas experiencias para aprender de sus errores y volverse más sabio, o menos ignorante al menos.

Ahora que estaba sentado al lado del retrete, no podía evitar acordarse de aquella noche y compararla con la que acababa de vivir.

No tenían parangón pese a haber acabado de la misma manera, pero ya sabía lo que le esperaría cuando decidió no poner freno ni a los chupitos de vodka ni a los cócteles. Su estómago no toleraba nada bien el alcohol y esa noche había bebido mucho más de lo que debería. No obstante, su intolerancia no le permitía olvidar los detalles de la velada; Otabek recordaba perfectamente todo lo que había dicho y hecho. Había disfrutado mucho mientras estaba con ellos, sin embargo, el mismo tormento de siempre le hacía lamentarlo ahora que estaba solo.

Ser consciente de su problema no era suficiente para solucionarlo. Otabek sabía que el origen de todo su pesar residía en la sensación de no pertenecer a ninguna parte. Ya ni siquiera intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que era ridículo porque su familia le quería y siempre le recibían con los brazos abiertos; era una realidad que a la semana de estar allí, con ellos, Otabek tenía la imperiosa necesidad de marcharse. Esa era su guerra personal, la batalla que no tenía fin.

Era fácil alejarse de la contienda cuando estaba concentrado en su entrenamiento y en la competición, pero una vez la temporada terminaba y comenzaba la transición hacia la siguiente, el problema de Otabek se acentuaba al tener suficiente tiempo libre como para hacer otras cosas que no fuera dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a sus programas.

Iluso de él, había pensado que ese año se libraría al pasar el mes de su declive emocional en Rusia. Esa mañana, porque ya hacía rato que había amanecido, Otabek se había chocado de frente contra su viejo enemigo y se había quedado haciéndole compañía mientras la resaca le destrozaba por dentro.

Estaba revolcándose en sus excrementos emocionales cuando Yuri entró al cuarto de baño, con expresión somnolienta. Tan sólo llevaba puesta la ropa interior y una camiseta gris varias tallas más grandes de la que necesitaba. El pelo lo tenía recogido en una coleta maltrecha porque no se había molestado en quitarse la gomilla antes de meterse en la cama; probablemente había sido un milagro que se quitara el traje antes de dormirse.

―¡Joder! ¡Qué susto! ―exclamó cuando se percató de la presencia de Otabek.

Debía estar mostrando un aspecto de lo más lamentable, pero ya era tarde para fingir que no estaba sentado en el suelo al lado del retrete porque no confiaba en su estómago.

―¿Qué haces ahí tirado, Otabek? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Yuri se acercó a él, visiblemente incómodo; no tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

―Resaca ―dijo por toda explicación, con una voz tan grave que difícilmente podía reconocerla como suya.

―Joder…

―Espera, ya salgo…

Moverse no era buena idea; el alcohol continuaba en su organismo pero sin el efecto de desinhibición y la falsa alegría, tan sólo el malestar, los mareos y las náuseas.

―No hace falta que te muevas, puedo mear en la bañera.

―Yuri…

―Luego la friego.

Yuri abrió la mampara y orinó sin más preámbulos; Otabek volvió a apoyar la cabeza contra los azulejos del baño y cerró los ojos. Escuchó el sonido del agua de la ducha corriendo y por lo que tardó, Yuri realmente limpió la bañera.

―Tío, tienes un aspecto horrible…

―Ya, siempre me pasa lo mismo. Tú déjame aquí y vuelve a la cama, se me acabará pasando…

Nunca sabía si era peor tener los ojos abiertos o cerrados, así que iba alternando. Al abrirlos esa vez y toparse con Yuri frente a él, a su misma altura por haberse acuclillado y observándolo con la severidad con la que lo estaba haciendo, Otabek deseó haber permanecido con los ojos cerrados, pero ya era tarde para apartar la mirada. Volvía a estar hechizado por esos ojos.

―Si sabes que te pones así, ¿por qué bebes tanto?

―Porque me apetecía.

―¿Te apetecía estar así? ―repitió incrédulo.

Otabek sonrió débilmente.

―Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

Yuri bufó molesto, se puso en pie y se marchó del baño. No tardó en regresar para su sorpresa; tan sólo había ido en busca de su móvil. Otabek ya se había fijado en la agilidad que tenía con los dedos; él no era capaz de teclear tan rápido y menos con una mano. Volvió a adoptar la postura anterior frente a él, manteniendo el ceño fruncido mientras leía.

―Veamos qué dice Google sobre remedios caseros para la resaca…

―¿En serio? ―preguntó con la pequeña sonrisa de antes; a él nunca se le había ocurrido hacer semejante búsqueda. Usualmente agonizaba durante sus resacas hasta que estas finalizaban.

―Pues claro.

Yuri le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad al verle dudar de la legitimidad de su acción; Otabek se sentía destrozado físicamente, pero todo su pesar emocional se había esfumado de un plomazo. Yuri tenía ese efecto y cuando estaba a solas y pensaba en ello, se asustaba bastante.

―Vale, no tengo nada de lo que recomiendan… ―dijo al cabo de unos minutos―. Pero creo que puedo conseguir plátanos… Dame cinco minutos.

Otabek abrió la boca para preguntar a dónde pensaba ir, pero Yuri salió escopetado del baño y de la casa, a juzgar por el sonido de la puerta de la calle. No podía creerse que hubiera salido en paños menores con el frío que debía hacer fuera. Cuando regresó, lo primero que escuchó fueron sus maldiciones precisamente por la baja temperatura del exterior. Para entonces, Otabek fue capaz de abandonar su asiento voluntario junto al retrete y asomarse al salón.

―¡Puto invierno, y puto frío, joder hostia puta! ―se estaba quejando en lo que se frotaba sus brazos y sus piernas para entrar en calor.

Otabek se quedó perplejo; eran las nueve de la mañana de un domingo, pero Yuri había conseguido traer lo que había salido a buscar.

―¿Has subido a casa de Viktor para buscar plátanos? ―dedujo.

―Sí, ¡y no me lo recuerdes porque he presenciado la escena más grotesca, desagradable y repugnante de mi vida! Necesito lavarme los ojos con lejía de inmediato, o mejor me los arranco de cuajo para evitar cualquier posibilidad de volver a ver algo semejante.

Se le ocurrían un par de ideas sobre lo que esa escena podría ser teniendo en cuenta lo acaramelados que habían estado Viktor y Yuuri durante la vuelta en taxi, así que era mejor no indagar.

Cogió su abrigo negro del perchero y no vaciló al echárselo a Yuri por los hombros y abrazarlo para transmitirle su calor corporal. Yuri se tensó de inmediato.

―No tendrías que haberte molestado. Vas a coger un resfriado por mi culpa ―le dijo en voz baja por estar tan cerca de su oído.

Se separó de él enseguida pero le frotó los brazos por encima del abrigo para continuar contribuyendo a hacerlo entrar en calor.

Las mejillas de Yuri volvían a estar ligeramente ruborizadas.

―¿Me habrías dejado tirado en el baño de encontrarme así? ―cuestionó alzando una ceja―. Pues cállate.

Otabek abrió la boca para protestar pero acabó mordiéndose los labios porque ambos sabían que no sería capaz de ignorarlo en ese estado. También se mordió los labios para contener cierto impulso repentino y totalmente fuera de lugar que sin dudas estropearía el momento y su relación.

Besar a Yuri sería prenderle fuego a su amistad.

―Venga, cómete el plátano en lo que pongo agua a calentar; Google dice que es bueno beberse el jugo de la piel hervida.

―¿Té de plátano? Mejor dame algo de leche. Asienta el estómago y corta las náuseas.

―¿En serio? ―se sorprendió Yuri; era evidente que no había pasado muchas resacas.

Terminaron desayunando en la cocina. Otabek sabía que debía haber ingerido alimentos nada más regresar a casa, pero le había resultado imposible. Se tomó su tiempo para desayunar, pues cada sorbo y cada bocado de la tostada le resultaba muy difícil de tragar, pero tenía que hacerlo. Yuri se quedó con él incluso cuando terminó su propio desayuno, luchando contra el sueño que le invadía y le amenazaba con dormirse sobre la propia mesa.

―Vuelve a la cama, ya me siento mejor ―sugirió, ocultando la ternura que le provocaba verlo batallar contra el cansancio y el sueño.

―Cuando vuelvas tú.

―No puedo tumbarme estando así.

―Entonces no estás mejor ―replicó Yuri y se desperezó.

Había estado desayunando con el abrigo de Otabek puesto hasta que había entrado en calor, entonces se lo había quitado y lo había colgado en el respaldo de la silla.

―Lo estoy, pero no lo suficiente. Me quedaré en el sofá.

―Pues me quedo contigo.

―Yuri… ―dijo, aseverando la voz.

―¿Qué? ¿Te molesta mi presencia? ―espetó, tornándose agresivo como contramedida.

―No, claro que no ―respondió sonriendo para suavizar la situación.

―Pues voy a por una manta ―dijo y se puso en pie―. Y ni se te ocurra recoger en lo que vuelvo.

Yuri tomó el abrigo para devolverlo al perchero de la entrada y se marchó en busca de una manta que poder utilizar en el sofá.

―¿Es eso una amenaza, señor Plisetsky? ―le dijo mientras le observaba marcharse por el pasillo.

―Una advertencia, señor Altin ―respondió, girándose lo justo para sonreírle con sorna.

Otabek se sintió pillado infraganti, pero parecía que Yuri no se había dado cuenta de que le había estado mirando las piernas, así que respiró tranquilo. Por suerte para él, Yuri no solía andar en ropa interior por la casa, porque ni todo su malestar físico había impedido que esos muslos fibrosos se convirtieran en la revelación del día, una que ni necesitaba ni había pedido. Al regresar, Yuri volvía con sus pantalones bombachos de estar por casa y la manta que había ido a buscar; Otabek no hizo ningún comentario sobre el estampado de tigre pues respetaba sus gustos por los felinos.

Otabek solía sentarse en el extremo derecho del sofá porque había visto que Yuri tenía preferencia por el izquierdo aunque este no le hubiera dicho nada al respecto. Se acomodaron y compartieron la manta; realmente no la necesitaban debido a la calefacción, pero en su estado, a Otabek le apetecía sentir la falsa sensación de un abrazo que las mantas otorgaban.

―¿Quieres ver las fotos que hice anoche? ―propuso Yuri, buscándolas en su móvil con anticipación.

―Claro.

Yuri se movió para acercarse a él y que ambos pudieran observar las fotografías a la vez. La siguiente media hora estuvo plagada de risas y comentarios ingeniosos por ambas partes, porque conforme pasaban las fotografías, la degeneración de la noche se iba haciendo más patente. Otabek se dio cuenta de que aparecía sonriendo en todas, fuera consciente o no de que estaba siendo fotografiado.

Generalmente sonreía poco y se reía menos, de ahí que se tuviera bien ganada su fama de persona seria. No obstante, con Yuri era tan natural como respirar. Tenía un ingenio poco valorado por los demás y un sentido del humor que se parecía bastante al suyo: sarcástico y escéptico, pero a diferencia de él, Yuri no se comedía a la hora de manifestarlo cuando lo hacía, porque la mayor parte del tiempo era apático y poco dado a las risas.

Juntos, sin embargo, Yuri reía tanto como lo hacía él mismo.

―¡Mira tu cara en esta! ―dijo Yuri echándose a reír.

La fotografía en cuestión tenía a Yuri en la parte frontal mostrando una expresión de desagrado absoluto. Otabek aparecía un poco más atrás de él, contemplando a la pareja con una expresión a medio camino entre vergüenza ajena y ternura, y al fondo, Viktor y Yuuri aparecían muy acaramelados pero de una manera muy divertida debido al alcohol que fluía por sus venas.

―Creo que estaba debatiéndome entre fingir que no los conocía o pedirles que fingieran no conocerme.

―¿No es eso lo mismo? ―volvió a reír Yuri.

―El matiz es importante ―respondió Otabek con seriedad, la seriedad con la que bromeaba y que sólo Yuri parecía notar la diferencia respecto a su auténtica seriedad.

Yuri continuó pasando las fotografías sin perder la sonrisa divertida, hasta que llegaron a las que aparecían los chicos del ballet. Nikolay, Edik y hasta el ex de Viktor. Yuri los criticó y los ridiculizó, sin darse cuenta de que él había hecho todas esas fotografías. A Otabek le habían parecido muy rusos: egoístas y poco empáticos, pero le habían incluido en todo momento pese a poder haberlo ignorado por ser el nuevo, así que no tenía una mala impresión de ellos.

―Ahora que me acuerdo, Edik me dio su número ―comentó de manera casual.

―¿Edik? ¿En serio?

―Sí ―afirmó―. Me dijo que le llamara si me apetecía hacer algo cuando estuviera libre.

―Pero si esa gente no tiene tiempo libre ―comentó extrañado―. Tienen ensayo con la compañía durante la mañana y después de comer vienen al estudio de Lilia y ahora están haciendo funciones por la noche.

―Eso me dijo ―respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

―Ah, espera, terminaban esta semana. De hecho, el viernes voy a ir con Lilia a verlos. No porque quiera, evidentemente. Pero Lilia dice que vea tantas obras como pueda y tenga experiencias de todo tipo para buscar inspiración para mis programas…

Yuri puso los ojos en blanco, señal de que el consejo de su mentora le parecía una soberana tontería. Otabek, por el contrario, lo valoraba. Conocía a Lilia tan sólo de haberla visto en Barcelona acompañando a Yakov y a Yuri, pero no le había parecido una persona que hablara por hablar.

―¿Cuánto vale una entrada? ―preguntó pensativo; probablemente tendría que sacar dinero para afrontarlo.

―¿Quieres ir? ―cuestionó Yuri sorprendido.

―Después de haberlos visto moverse así en la pista me cuesta imaginarlos como bailarines de ballet, pero sí, me gustaría verlos.

Otabek no era de los que salía a la pista a bailar, sino de los que se quedaban sentados en la mesa o en la barra en actos sociales, porque tampoco era de ir a clubes. De hecho, si Yuri no lo hubiera engatusado la noche anterior se habría retirado, aunque al final se lo había pasado bien en la pista.

El recuerdo le llevó al momento preciso en que Yuri y él bailaron juntos, tan pegados que Otabek no había podido evitar excitarse como un adolescente ante un simple roce. Había sido vergonzoso e inapropiado, pero por suerte Yuri no se había dado cuenta. No quería ni pensar en cómo reaccionaría si descubriera que una parte de sí tenía esa clase de pensamientos respecto a él.

―Puedo conseguirte una entrada, nos la dieron gratis.

―Debería pagarla ―dijo, saliendo de su momentáneo ensimismamiento―; yo no estoy relacionado con ellos de ninguna manera.

―Esa gente gana un pastón cada vez que actúan, no se van a arruinar por una entrada. Mañana se lo digo a Edik y asunto zanjado.

―Está bien, gracias.

Yuri bloqueó su teléfono a pesar de que no habían terminado de ver las fotografías; había muchas más de lo que Otabek pensaba. Yuri bostezó y dejó caer la cabeza sobre él. No estuvo apoyado más que unos segundos, porque en seguida hizo el esfuerzo de volver a soportar el peso de su cabeza sobre sus hombros. Sin embargo, Otabek se movió para dejarle hueco y le pasó el brazo por los hombros para que se recostara sobre él. Yuri no sólo se dejó hacer sino que se acomodó y volvió a bostezar, contagiándole esta vez. No debía haber dormido más de dos horas, Otabek ni siquiera había pegado ojo desde que habían llegado, así que ambos estaban lo suficientemente agotados como para no tener fuerzas para marcharse a la cama.

―¿Estás mejor de la resaca?

―Ya no tengo náuseas.

―Bien.

Sus voces se apagaron, sus respiraciones se acompasaron y conciliaron el sueño antes de que pudieran hacer nada por evitarlo.

Durmieron plácidamente hasta que le timbre de la puerta los despertó horas más tarde. Ambos dieron un respingo a la vez y se miraron confusos y desorientados. El timbre volvió a sonar.

―¿Qué hora es? ―murmuró Yuri con voz grave debido a la somnolencia y al malhumor.

―Ni idea.

Otabek alargó el brazo para coger el móvil de Yuri, que hacía olvidado en la mesita frente al sofá. Eran las cuatro de la tarde, así que debían haber dormido unas cinco o seis horas y a juzgar por lo agarrotados que tenían los músculos, ninguno de los dos se había movido. El móvil estaba plagado de notificaciones, pero Yuri las ignoró para levantarse a abrir la puerta. Otabek aprovechó para incorporarse pese a toda la pesadez de su cuerpo.

―¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó Yuri con su usual antipatía.

―Siento haberos despertado ―escuchó que decía la voz de Viktor; no se le pasó desapercibida la ausencia de su alegría habitual―. Quería asegurarme de que Yuuri no estaba aquí.

―¿Y no podías mandar un mensaje?

―Lo he hecho.

―¿Y la ausencia de respuesta no te ha revelado que estábamos durmiendo? ―inquirió sin amabilidad alguna.

―¿Ha pasado algo con Yuuri? ―preguntó Otabek acercándose a la puerta, preocupado porque fuera algo grave a juzgar por la seriedad de Viktor, quien tenía pinta de haber descansado tan poco como ellos.

―Pues claro que sí ―dijo Yuri―. Ya debe estar sobrio y haberse dado cuenta de todo lo que pasó anoche.

―Hablé con él cuando volvimos. Creía haberle dejado claro que lo mío con Misha terminó antes incluso de conocerle a él.

―¿Y qué? No le apartaste cuando te besó ―le recriminó Yuri, cruzándose de brazos con molestia.

Viktor se llevó la mano a la frente con sincera preocupación; desde que lo conocía, Otabek no había dudado de sus sentimientos por Yuuri en ningún momento. El amor que ese hombre le profesaba podía percibirse en cada una de sus miradas, de sus gestos, de sus actos y de sus palabras. Era tan puro y tan real que le abrumaba. Yuri, por el contrario, ni se inmutaba al respecto.

―¿Oh? ¿Viktor?

Yuuri salió del ascensor justo en ese momento, como si hubiera sido invocado. Traía consigo cuatro pizzas y una bolsa con un refresco de dos litros colgada del brazo. Vestía con ropa cómoda, el abrigo, los guantes y la bufanda.

―Yuuri… ¿Has salido a por pizza? ―preguntó Viktor incrédulo pese a la evidencia.

Todo el temor de Viktor parecía haber sido infundado, porque Yuuri no aparentaba ningún signo de molestia o enfado. Se acercó a ellos con una de sus sonrisas amables.

―Sí. Pensé que todos estaríamos cansados para cocinar, así que llamé para encargarlas pero hoy está nevando y no hay reparto, por lo que tuve que ir a por ellas.

―¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? Te habría acompañado.

―No quería despertarte.

Viktor lo abrazó y Yuuri tuvo que apartar las pizzas para que no les entorpecieran. Les miró extrañado por el comportamiento de Viktor, otra señal de que no estaba en absoluto enfadado.

―No recuerdas nada de lo que pasó anoche, ¿verdad? ―dijo Yuri, previendo la respuesta.

―No mucho… ―reconoció con una sonrisa avergonzada―. Y no estoy seguro de querer saberlo…

―Yuri tiene muchas fotos ―reveló Otabek.

―Y vídeos ―añadió―. Podría destruir tu imagen pública si quisiera, cerdito.

Cuando Yuri hacía comentarios con esa perversidad, Otabek no podía evitar sonreír para sus adentros y, a veces, incluso sus labios le traicionaban. No le veía capaz de hacer nada que destrozara su imagen pública, evidentemente, pero que pretendiera serlo le provocaba ternura. Yuuri parecía pensar como él, pero aun así siempre suplicaba.

―No lo hagas, por favor. Lo siento si hice algo que os avergonzara…

―¡No hiciste nada! ―exclamó Viktor, separándose de él para mirarlo a los ojos―. Sólo fuiste muy sensual y divertido.

―Sensual…

Yuuri empalideció, temiéndose lo peor. Yuri los ignoró y le arrebató las dos pizzas superiores.

―Gracias por la comida. Adiós.

―No te olvides de hacer tus deberes para la escuela ―dijo Viktor a modo de despedida.

―Ya los tengo hechos ―respondió Yuri. Les hizo un gesto obsceno con el dedo corazón y les cerró la puerta en las narices.

Otabek no había caído en la cuenta de ese detalle hasta ese momento y se sintió estúpido por ello. Yuri tenía quince años, por supuesto que todavía no se había graduado. Él mismo lo había hecho el año anterior y a duras penas, porque combinar la vida estudiantil y la profesional era muy, muy complicado, especialmente cuando estudiaba en un idioma que no era su lengua natal. Pero él no le había visto tocar un libro en toda la semana.

―¿Los has hecho?

―No, qué va. De hecho se me había olvidado por completo ―reconoció sin darle mayor importancia.

Se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina para devorar las pizzas, porque el olor había despertado su apetito. Otabek se sorprendió al descubrir que la suya era de su sabor preferido; no tenía ni idea de cómo Yuuri lo había descubierto, quizás había sido casualidad.

―¿Yuuri suele traerte la comida?

―Los domingos, sí ―contestó distraído mientras servía el refresco que había sacado de la nevera―. Generalmente cocina de más, así que subo a comer con ellos.

Otabek no dijo nada, pero sonrió para sus adentros; la relación de aprecio mutuo que compartían los Yuri era muy bonita, pese a que sus formas de mostrarlo fueran tan diferentes.

Una vez terminaron con las pizzas, Otabek recogió y Yuri se sentó sobre un cojín en el suelo y desparramó su material escolar sobre la mesa del salón. Para su sorpresa tenía una agenda donde apuntaba todas sus tareas, fechas de entrega y exámenes. Su letra también era mucho más sofisticada de lo que él había esperado; parecía la caligrafía de un artista.

―¿Vas a clase todos los días? ―preguntó Otabek sentándose en el sofá tras él.

―No todos. Asisto a un instituto para gente que como nosotros nos dedicamos al deporte profesional. Nikolay, Edik y Mila también iban al mismo que yo, pero se graduaron el año pasado. Ahora que lo pienso, todos tenéis la misma edad ―dijo, girándose a mirarlo―. Estudiamos simplemente las asignaturas de las que luego nos examinaremos al entrar en la universidad, por lo que no tenemos tantas horas de clase, ni siquiera tenemos que asistir todos los días.

―Entiendo. ¿Piensas estudiar una carrera?

―Claro. Algo tendré que hacer cuando me retire del patinaje.

A Otabek le sorprendió gratamente descubrir que Yuri tenía esa clase de pensamientos sobre su futuro; era injusto pero había esperado lo contrario, lo cual significaba que todavía no lo conocía tan bien como le gustaría.

―¿Alguna preferencia?

―No, todavía. Pero tendrá que ser algo que me permita evolucionar constantemente o me aburriré y lo dejaré.

Eso sí encajaba más con la idea que tenía sobre él.

―¿Y tú?

Su pregunta devuelta lo pilló desprevenido; Otabek no tenía su futuro tan claro como él.

Se echó hacia atrás en el sofá antes de responder.

―Debería estudiar algo para cuando me retire, como bien dices. Pero es complicado.

Yuri tachó algo de su agenda antes de girarse por completo hacia él para prestarle toda su atención.

―¿Por qué?

―No puedo empezar una carrera si no sé dónde voy a estar el año que viene. De hecho, tuve muchos problemas para convalidar mis estudios en América cuando regresé a Kazajistán. Tuve que estudiar mucho para examinarme y demostrar que tenía el nivel del último curso antes de poder cursarlo y graduarme.

―¿En serio? Qué putada. ―Yuri se dio unos golpecitos con el bolígrafo en los labios―. ¿Y la universidad a distancia?

―Eso me propuso mi madre, pero la verdad es que no me apetece nada estudiar. De hecho, no soy un buen estudiante.

―¿Qué? ¡No! ―dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

―Es verdad ―insistió, sonriendo también―. Me encanta leer, pero cuando se trata de libros de texto… Y la mayoría de las cosas que nos imponen estudiar no me interesan, así que me cuesta mucho concentrarme en ello. Lo acababa haciendo porque no me quedaba otra.

―Ya, te entiendo. La mayoría de lo que hay que estudiar es pura basura inservible ―dijo, pasando un dedo por el lateral del libro más cercano con desprecio.

―¿Y tú? ¿Eres buen estudiante?

―Soy el mejor de mi clase.

―¿Qué? ¡No! ―lo imitó para fastidiarle.

―¡Es verdad! ―exclamó Yuri, tirándole el bolígrafo sin intención de hacerle daño de verdad; Otabek lo cogió al vuelo―. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

Yuri trasteó entre sus cosas para acabar sacando un papel de su archivador.

―Mira, mis últimas calificaciones.

Otabek se echó hacia delante para tomar el papel y observarlo. En seguida comprobó que llevaba razón: las había aprobado todas con sobresaliente.

―Vaya, Yuri, esto es formidable ―lo elogió con sinceridad―. Podrás entrar a la universidad que quieras si sigues así.

―Esa es la idea.

―¿Pero cómo puedes sacar estas notas y entrenar tan duro? No te da tiempo a todo. ¿Eres un genio o algo así?

Yuri se echó a reír por su ocurrencia.

―No, es que me da mucha rabia no entender las cosas. Los problemas de matemáticas, por ejemplo. Soy incapaz de dejarlos hasta que los resuelvo correctamente. Además, cuando empecé a patinar le prometí a mi abuelo que sería el mejor en ambas cosas.

Cada vez que Yuri hablaba de su abuelo se le endulzaba la voz de manera sutil y su mirada se llenaba de calidez. Nikolai Plisetsky debía ser un gran hombre para que Yuri le tuviera tanto respeto.

Su admiración por él creció aun más al descubrir que no sólo era un gran profesional, sino también un estudiante de primera. Otabek se sentía totalmente liberado ahora que no tenía que estudiar más y podía concentrarse de pleno en el patinaje, cosa que debía reconocer no estaba haciendo como debería. Yuri era una inspiración más que nunca; al mirarlo a él notaba su falta de disciplina, y eso era algo a lo que pensaba ponerle remedio al día siguiente a primera hora.

Observó a Yuri realizar sus tareas durante las horas siguientes, al menos hasta que volvió a quedarse dormido. Cuando despertó ya era de noche y Yuri había terminado con sus deberes. Le propuso continuar viendo Sense8 y a eso dedicaron el resto del domingo.

El lunes por la mañana ya no había restos de alcohol en su organismo, al menos no que Otabek notase. Ese día, Yuri tomó el transporte público para marcharse a clase, luego iría al estudio de Lilia y a la pista de patinaje al atardecer. Otabek comenzó su jornada aceptando la invitación de Georgi de unirse a él y a otros patinadores en el gimnasio, aunque no socializó demasiado con ellos para poder concentrarse en sus ejercicios. Cuando pasaba días sin ejercitarse lo notaba porque su cuerpo se resentía muy rápido, pero no se esforzó en demasía para no provocar lesiones ni agujetas que le impidieran patinar apropiadamente después.

Una vez salió a la pista encontró a Mila hablando con las chicas en su receso. No había sabido nada de ella después de que el viernes la hubiera acompañado a casa y hubieran tenido aquella charla aclaratoria en el coche. Mentiría si dijera que le había dedicado algún pensamiento, pero ahora que volvía a verla, le preocupaba el estado de su relación. Si Mila notó su presencia, prefirió hacer como que no.

Yakov lo llamó para hablar del enfoque que le darían a su entrenamiento durante esa semana, y tras discutir varios puntos, comenzó con los ejercicios que le mandó realizar.

A lo largo de su vida, Otabek había tenido muchos entrenadores y podía distinguir fácilmente a los buenos de los mejores. Yakov era muy exigente e intransigente, pero era cierto que nunca les pedía más de lo que podían ofrecer y en los pocos días que llevaba bajo su tutela, Otabek sentía que estaba aprendiendo más de lo que había aprendido en meses con otros entrenadores. Sin lugar a dudas, era un profesional muy eficiente; probablemente Viktor no habría llegado tan lejos sin él.

Hasta donde había visto, las indicaciones de Yakov a Viktor eran más por sus errores como entrenador que sus errores como patinador, de hecho, apenas se entrometía en sus entrenamientos. Pero al tener a Yuuri en su pista, incluso si no era su entrenador, parecía resultarle imposible no entrometerse y corregir las faltas de la inexperiencia de Viktor en el cargo.

La motivación del día anterior todavía le duraba, por lo que ese lunes Otabek se esforzó más de lo que había estado haciendo los días anteriores y ponerle más empeño significaba también ignorar a todo aquel que no fuera su entrenador. Si estaba pendiente de las continuas interrupciones nunca avanzaría, por eso rechazó todas las invitaciones de descanso o socializar, aunque eso volviera a darle fama a su apatía y preferencia por la soledad. No le importaba porque ese día se sentía especialmente inspirado.

Había algo dentro de sí que intentaba desgarrarlo para poder salir y Otabek quería ponérselo lo más fácil posible. Le había ocurrido exactamente lo mismo durante la elaboración de su programa corto, y había sido este el que le había hecho llegar tan lejos durante la temporada anterior.

El día fue muy productivo y, para cuando llegó Yuri a la pista, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que tomara un descanso.

―Tienes pinta de haber tenido un buen día ―dijo Yuri cuando se acercó a él.

―¿Tanto se me nota?

Yuri asintió en lo que se quitaba las protecciones de las cuchillas.

―¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal tu día?

―Está a punto de mejorar.

Yuri salió a la pista sin reparo alguno en dejarlo atrás. Otabek sonrió ligeramente y dejó el hielo para sentarse un rato en las gradas. En lo que descansaba se dedicó a observar a Yuri; continuaba sorprendiéndole que después de las prácticas de ballet fuera capaz de patinar con esa soltura y energía. Él no podría.

―Yuri está irreconocible ―dijo Mila tomando asiento a su lado.

Otabek se sobresaltó porque no la había oído llegar. Ella le sonrió con cierta incomodidad.

―No sé si es por la presión de mantener el oro o por la presencia del Yuri japonés, pero Yakov está encantado con su esfuerzo. No solía ser así, ¿sabes? Antes hacía lo justo porque con eso le bastaba para ganar.

―Pero ya no es así.

En su caso, Otabek llevaba toda la vida esforzándose por mejorar porque siempre había compartido pista con gente que le superaba en talento o experiencia, pero había sido consciente del impacto que su presencia había provocado en los otros competidores y esa era la forma más pura de reconocimiento. Cuando llegó a Canadá todo el mundo le elogiaba diciéndole que desde que estaba con ellos, JJ patinaba mucho mejor. Claro que para ellos nunca apoyarían más a un extranjero que a su jugador nacional, pero el fanatismo canadiense superaba los límites saludables en muchos casos.

―Lo siento ―dijo repentinamente―. No he querido decir con eso que no te vea como a una amenaza.

―No lo he pensado ―le hizo saber con una pequeña sonrisa―. Pero todavía estoy lejos de ser una auténtica amenaza para él.

―¿Eso crees?

―Sí. Hay algo que tengo que superar para poder estar al mismo nivel que todos ellos. Yakov me lo dijo el primer día. Me leyó como si fuera un libro abierto.

―Sí, suele hacerlo, y me da mucha rabia ―reconoció Mila; subió las piernas al asiento y se las abrazó―. Otabek, gracias por sincerarte conmigo el otro día.

Otabek dejó de contemplar a Yuri en la pista para mirarla a ella. Mila era preciosa con o sin maquillaje: tenía unos ojos azules cautivadores y un cabello tan rojo que parecía mentira que fuera natural. Su cuerpo estaba muy bien proporcionado y su altura era idónea para salir con hombres altos y formar una pareja atractiva a la vista. Pero lo realmente hermoso en Mila se encontraba en su interior; pocas personas eran tan bellas en ambos sentidos como lo era ella.

―No te mereces menos. Si no considerara que eres una persona que quiero conservar a largo plazo en mi vida no me habría tomado las molestias.

―Caramba, Otabek, no estoy acostumbrada a tanta sinceridad.

―¿Lo siento?

―No, no lo sientas. Me gusta. Así es como todos los hombres deberían ser ―dijo con una sonrisa―. No te voy a negar que una parte de mí está decepcionada y puede que hasta me gustes más ahora, pero voy a apreciar y a valorar tu amistad.

―Gracias.

―Y dime, ¿qué tal las cosas con Yuri? Me ha parecido veros bien antes. Estaba preocupada.

Lo último que Mila había visto de ellos fue la pequeña disputa a la salida del restaurante, cuando Yuri se había marchado con Viktor en lugar de aceptar acompañarlos a ellos. No habían hablado durante el fin de semana, así que no estaba al corriente de las nuevas.

―Esa noche hablamos y solucionamos nuestras diferencias, tranquila. El sábado fuimos al teatro con Viktor y Yuuri y el domingo estuvimos descansando en casa.

―Me quedo mucho más tranquila entonces ―expresó con alivio―. Todavía tengo que disculparme con él por haberle mandado aquellos mensajes a Nikolay.

Otabek gruñó para que lo interpretara como quisiera; no era asunto suyo y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera buena idea sacarle el tema.

―Mañana es San Valentín, ¿vas a hacer algo especial? ―cuestionó Mila de repente―. Te lo pregunto como amiga, no como interés amoroso.

Otabek sonrió ligeramente.

―No, no voy a hacer nada. Para mí esa fecha ni siquiera tiene significado.

―Ya, bueno, sé que es una fiesta comercial y tal, pero es bonito que haya un día especial dedicado al amor.

―Te gusta el romanticismo, ¿verdad?

―Sí ―reconoció con una sonrisa amplia―. El mundo está lleno de desgracias; el amor es lo único que nos ayuda a sobrellevarlo. Y no me refiero únicamente al amor romántico.

A Otabek le impresionaron sus palabras; se dio cuenta de inmediato de cuánta razón tenía.

―¿No tienes otras opciones? Me cuesta creer que no te hayan propuesto citas para San Valentín.

―Oh, lo han hecho, pero no me interesan. No voy a salir con una persona sólo para no estar sola; tengo suficiente amor propio como para pasar sin compañía San Valentín y no sentirme una desdichada.

―Así es como debería ser.

Compartieron una sonrisa amistosa y devolvieron la mirada a la pista de hielo, pero Otabek se quedó pensando en ella. Mila era un gran ejemplo de mujer fuerte e independiente, que se conocía perfectamente y tenía sus objetivos claros. Era el tipo de mujer que le gustaba sin lugar a dudas y en otro contexto, Otabek no habría arrancado las raíces del juego de seducción que no había llegado a florecer entre ellos.

Si lo había hecho era, ni más ni menos, que por Yuri.

Ahora que era consciente de sus diferencias de opiniones sobre las relaciones amorosas y el sexo sin compromiso, no le parecía sensato tener ningún encuentro sexual mientras estuviera viviendo bajo su techo; no valía la pena correr el riesgo de volver a incomodarlo por un poco de satisfacción sexual. Por no mencionar que si pudiera tener una noche de pasión sin consecuencias ni implicaciones sentimentales, Yuri sería su primera opción.

La atracción física era un hecho y Otabek no perdía el tiempo engañándose a sí mismo. Yuri era muy atractivo y ahora que lo conocía un poco más, su personalidad era un plus añadido de lo bien que encajaba con la suya; el problema eran sus discrepancias y un detalle muy importante: Yuri era su amigo.

Los amigos no sienten deseo sexual entre ellos.

De todas formas, su vida sexual no era lo único a lo que había renunciado para complacerlo. Otabek atesoraba su tiempo libre y lo invertía únicamente en sí mismo. No era tan sociable como aparentaba ser desde que estaba en San Petersburgo y más pronto que tarde comenzaría a afectarle esa necesidad de aislamiento producto de una sobredosis de vida social. Cuando llegara el momento tendría que rechazar su compañía para atender esa urgencia y esperaba ser capaz de hacérselo entender para no provocar otra discusión. No obstante, el riesgo de alcanzar el límite de su propio aguante merecía la pena por cada minuto de la compañía de Yuri.

Esa noche durante el camino de vuelta a casa en coche, Yuri estuvo más callado de lo usual. Otabek lo achacó al cansancio físico al principio, pero Yuri, lejos de observar el paisaje por la ventana como solía hacer, tenía el móvil en las manos y parecía indeciso sobre algo. Otabek no estaba seguro de si sería buena idea preguntarle, pero como parecía preocupado, al final se armó de valor.

―Yuri…

―Otabek…

Compartieron una mirada de incredulidad por haber vuelto a compenetrarse de esa manera por tercera vez.

―¿Otra vez? ―exclamó Yuri, sonando molesto pese a su sonrisa―. ¿Cómo es posible que nos pase siempre?

―No lo sé ―reconoció, sonriendo también; le resultaba fascinante―. ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

―No, ¿qué ibas a decirme tú?

―Sólo iba a preguntarte si todo va bien.

Otabek volvió a mirarlo un segundo antes de devolver la vista a la carretera; Yuri parecía sorprendido por su muestra de preocupación.

―Y yo iba a preguntarte si vas a hacer algo mañana…

No se le pasó desapercibida la evasiva a su pregunta, pero estaba tan sorprendido por su inicio de propuesta que lo pasó por alto.

―¿Te refieres por San Valentín?

Yuri gruñó en señal afirmativa.

―No. ¿Por qué?

Yuri respiró hondo antes de lanzar su propuesta y eso sólo sirvió para contagiarle su nerviosismo e incrementar su curiosidad.

―Nikolay cree que eres mi novio, así que me ha cedido el recorrido que tenía planeado para que vaya contigo en vez de con él.

―¿Cómo?

Estaban hablando en ruso, pero de repente parecía que Yuri hablaba en un idioma que él no entendía.

―Pues por lo visto tiene tiempo para montar un recorrido romántico por la ciudad y me ha dado todas las indicaciones ―explicó, sacando un sobre del bolsillo interno de su abrigo ―. Sé que no lo debería haber aceptado, pero me quedé en blanco…

―No, que por qué piensa que soy tu novio ―dijo, retornando a la parte de la información que había provocado cortocircuitos en su cerebro.

―¿Ah? Pues ni idea. Algo harías en la discoteca que le hizo pensarlo.

―¿Yo?

Otabek lo miró incrédulo, pero en seguida hizo un repaso rapidísimo de la noche del sábado para asegurarse de su inocencia.

―¡Yo qué sé! Nikolay tiene la cabeza llena de pájaros. ¿No te diste cuenta de que la mitad de las veces contesta por la otra persona?

―No hablé mucho con él.

―Pues lo hace.

―Ya, bueno, pero de ahí a fomentar su fantasía…

Había un gran trecho. Cada persona tenía su forma de ser y de actuar; si Nikolay tendía a no escuchar y a entender lo que le parecía en consecuencia, Yuri no era culpable, por supuesto. De sus propios actos, en cambio, sí que era responsable. Si sabía cómo era, lo lógico para Otabek era que no incentivara su imaginación.

―Ya te he dicho que no deja hablar a la otra persona.

―¿Intentaste desmentirlo siquiera?

―No, pero tampoco esperaba que te ofendiera tanto la idea de ser mi novio.

Otabek pisó el freno porque el semáforo se puso en rojo, pero como sucedió justo después de que Yuri soltara esa bomba, pareció que reaccionaba a consecuencia de sus palabras.

―¿Qué? Yuri, no es eso ―replicó, girándose hacia él para adoptar una postura más comunicativa.

Yuri gruñó y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana con molestia, ofreciéndole su nuca como contraposición a su propia postura, en un gesto que evidenciaba su negativa a la comunicación. No obstante, Otabek no tenía intención de dejarlo así.

―Si ese chico se ha molestado en crear un recorrido romántico para ti estando tan ocupado como está, significa que le gustas de verdad. No es justo que le dejes pensar que estás con otra persona cuando no es verdad.

―Otabek, si le digo que estoy soltero continuará insistiendo ―refutó, girándose a encararle―. Me ha besado tres veces sin mi consentimiento pese a haberle dejado claro que no tengo interés por él. La gente romantiza los besos robados pero en realidad es una violación en menor grado. Además, Nikolay es más egocéntrico que JJ y al contrario que él, no escucha cuando se le habla. Yo no le he pedido que preparara esto, así que no me da ninguna pena.

Una vez más, Yuri volvía a sorprenderle con sus argumentos en mitad de una discusión y le hacía vacilar de su propia interpretación de la situación.

―¿Y entonces por qué has aceptado el sobre?

―¡Para que me dejara en paz! ―gritó exasperado―. ¿Qué? ¿Vuelves a estar decepcionado conmigo?

―No, no lo estoy. Pero tampoco me parece correcto…

Ahora fue Otabek quien cortó la disposición para la comunicación al girarse hacia delante y volver a colocar las manos sobre el volante.

―¡Vale! Pues mañana se lo devuelvo y le explico que lo ha malinterpretado todo. ¿Contento?

Yuri devolvió la vista al paisaje nevado del exterior.

―Haz lo que quieras, Yuri. Pero no me metas en estos embrollos ―respondió molestándose también.

El semáforo se puso en verde y Otabek pisó el acelerador para continuar conduciendo de vuelta a casa. Una vez más, el semáforo cambiaba de colores convenientemente.

A esas alturas se había aprendido el camino de memoria y ya no necesitaba utilizar el GPS. En realidad no utilizaba el que la aplicación le había indicado sino el que Viktor empleaba para regresar a casa evitando los atascos de las horas punta.

Las calles continuaban nevadas pese a estar a mitad de febrero, pero ese año el frío había entrado tarde y parecía tener intención de tardar en marcharse. Dentro del coche y de los edificios, la calefacción los guarecía y la ropa de abrigo les sobraba, pero en la calle era imposible estar mucho tiempo incluso si no se quedaban quietos, de ahí que no se vieran tantos peatones como en estaciones más cálidas. A esas horas, las aceras estaban prácticamente desiertas.

―Se supone que los amigos se cubren las espaldas… ―murmuró Yuri al cabo de unos minutos, sonando más dolido que molesto en esta ocasión―. Se supone que si te digo que tengo que deshacerme de un cadáver, tú me preguntas si tengo pala o la llevas tú.

―¿De dónde has sacado eso? ―cuestionó Otabek más suave también.

―Da igual.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Yuri decir algo así, con ese tono además. Otabek se sintió irremediablemente culpable, y de haber ocurrido años atrás, se habría disculpado de inmediato pese a que en realidad, no tenía culpa de nada. La dificultad que le suponía lidiar con este tipo de situaciones, en las que tenía sentimientos encontrados que no sabía cómo bregar, habían facilitado su conversión en una persona solitaria con el transcurrir del tiempo, no porque no le gustara tener compañía, sino porque era más sencillo retraerse que afrontar lo que nadie le había enseñado a afrontar.

No obstante, a sus dieciocho años, Otabek no se permitía continuar poniéndole tiritas a sus heridas en lugar de curarlas apropiadamente, o si no utilizaba metáforas, ya no se permitía resolver sus problemas superficialmente diciendo lo que sabía que el otro quería escuchar. Era irrespetuoso consigo mismo y sólo agravaba su conflicto interior.

Para cuando aparcó en el parking del edificio, volvió a girarse hacia Yuri para compartir la conclusión de lo que había estado reflexionando durante el trayecto final del camino.

―Yuri, no tengo mucha experiencia en esto de ser amigo de alguien ―comenzó confesando, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras―, pero creo que no debería cambiar mi modo de ser por complacerte, del mismo modo que tú no debes hacerlo por complacerme a mí. ―Yuri abrió la boca para decir algo, pero finalmente prefirió aguardar―. Siento haberte dicho lo que creo que deberías hacer al respecto. Siento haberte juzgado de nuevo incluso después de haberte dicho que no lo volvería a hacer…

―Sólo dabas tu opinión… ―murmuró, repitiendo las mismas palabras que había pronunciado durante la última discusión.

Otabek extendió el brazo por detrás del respaldo del asiento de Yuri, quedando totalmente girado hacia él para poder decirle con todo su lenguaje corporal lo que estaba a punto de decirle:

―No quiero que pienses que no voy a estar ahí para ti cuando estés en apuros. Si de verdad quieres que mañana finja ser tu novio, entonces será una cita de verdad ―dijo con determinación y se lo volvió a repetir para asegurarse de que lo había entendido―. Mañana no seré tu amigo, sino tu novio en una cita. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Yuri volvió a mirarlo como lo hizo en Barcelona, cuando estaba sorprendido y puede que incluso abrumado por su sinceridad y su petición directa.

Y, como aquella vez, aceptó.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

La próxima actualización será el 14 de febrero ;)

* * *

 _ **En el próximo capítulo...**_

 _―¿Y entonces a dónde vamos? ―preguntó Yuri con temor._

 _―No te preocupes, no voy a llevarte a lugares atestados de parejas; creo que la idea te gusta tan poco como a mí. Quizás no resulte tan impresionante como el recorrido de Nikolay, pero he ideado el mío propio._


	7. Capítulo 7

**| KAIROSCLEROSIS |**

 **Capítulo 7**

Yuri no era de los que permitían que sus preocupaciones le robaran horas de sueño. Generalmente no tenía problemas para quedarse dormido y una vez lo hacía, nada interrumpía su sueño a excepción del despertador, ni siquiera cuando tenía una competición importante al día siguiente. Esa noche, sin embargo, era incapaz de mantener los párpados cerrados.

No paraba de darle vueltas a la conversación que había mantenido con Otabek en el coche durante el trayecto a casa. Hasta ese momento no se había percatado de la memoria tan desarrollada que tenía, porque recordaba con mucho detalle el diálogo. No debía sorprenderle teniendo en cuenta que era capaz de aprenderse una coreografía casi en su plenitud con sólo verla una vez y tampoco necesitaba demasiadas horas de estudio para conseguir la máxima puntuación en los exámenes.

Esa noche, sin embargo, su buena memoria no era una bendición.

Tras un periodo indefinido de reflexión, Yuri llegó a la conclusión que resolvería todos sus problemas y con la determinación de llevarla a la práctica, logró conciliar el sueño finalmente.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó de malhumor, como cada vez que no descansaba las horas suficientes. Le pesaba el cuerpo y le dolían los ojos, pero eso no era excusa para cancelar su agenda del día y quedarse enredado en sus sábanas, por más que deseara hacerlo. No era una opción porque él no era un cobarde que se escondía de los entuertos, menos de los que provocaba él mismo por ser incapaz de controlar su temple. Así que respiró hondo y salió de la cama dispuesto a enfrenarse a ese día.

No obstante, se quedó desarmado cuando encontró el festín a modo de desayuno que le había preparado Otabek.

No había ni rastro de las usuales kasha que ingerían cada mañana, en su lugar había un gran plato de empanadillas, una sopa que desprendía un olor que abría el apetito y té negro recién hecho.

―¿Has preparado pelmeni? ―cuestionó Yuri muy sorprendido. Tanto lo estaba que se olvidó de saludar apropiadamente.

Otabek dejó de limpiar las encimeras de los restos de la masa y demás ingredientes para girarse hacia él.

―Buenos días. No, no son pelmeni, sino manti.

―Manti… ―repitió Yuri acercándose hasta la mesa.

Aparentemente no tenían diferencia alguna: eran empanadillas rellenas con carne y verduras. Los pelmeni, de origen ruso, se comían solos o acompañados de un caldo de pollo y diferentes tipos de salsa: crema agria y eneldo, mantequilla derretida y salsa de soja. Había quienes los comían incluso con mayonesa, mostaza, vinagre o kétchup, pero no era el caso de Yuri. Su salsa favorita para los pelmeni era la azhigga, una salsa de tomate elaborada con media guindilla, ajo, sal y un poco de vodka. Para acompañar a los manti, las empanadillas kazajas, Otabek había elaborado una salsa que parecía ser de tomate también, pero definitivamente no era azhigga.

―¿De qué es la salsa? ―cuestionó curioso.

―De tomate principalmente. Se pica sin la piel, se pone a fuego lento durante cinco minutos con mantequilla y pimienta cayena. Yo la mezclo con un yogur griego y con ajo picado y cilantro, pero como no sé si te gusta, lo he dejado separado.

―¿Se puede saber a qué hora te has levantado para preparar todo esto?

―No podía dormir ―confesó―. Y tenía hambre porque anoche no cenamos.

―Ya, yo también tengo hambre ―dijo, dándose cuenta en ese preciso instante.

Ahora que se paraba a pensarlo, la noche anterior Otabek había sacado bolsas de la compra del maletero cuando habían aparcado en el parking del edificio. No le había preguntado dada la incomodidad de la situación, pero era evidente que ya tenía en mente cocinar manti.

―Pues a comer.

Otabek se sentó primero y comenzó a servirse con naturalidad, como si la conversación en el coche nunca hubiera ocurrido. Yuri tomó asiento también, menos tenso ahora que todo parecía estar normal entre ellos. Se le hizo la boca agua mientras se servía y probó la salsa de tomate mezclándola con el yogur; fue un gran descubrimiento.

―¡Está delicioso! ―exclamó con entusiasmo.

―No es lo que los kazajos comemos para desayunar, pero cualquier momento es bueno para comer manti.

―Como los helados.

―Exacto.

Sonrieron con complicidad antes de llevarse otro pedazo de manti a la boca. La sopa también estaba deliciosa y el té negro era la bebida ideal para acompañarlo. Otabek tenía la costumbre de echarle leche al té; Yuri era incapaz.

―¿Te enseñó tu madre a cocinarlos?

―No realmente. Detesto la comida americana, así que empecé a buscar recetas por Internet y a probar por mi cuenta. Este último año en Almaty es cuando mi madre me ha ayudado a perfeccionar mis platos.

―Qué guay ―dijo con sinceridad. Otabek era increíble; cada nuevo detalle que descubría sobre él acentuaba esa opinión―. ¡La próxima vez cocinaré pirozhki! No me puedo creer que lleves una semana aquí y todavía no lo hayamos comido.

―Lo anticipo entonces.

Yuuri vino a por el regalo de Viktor justo cuando acababan de terminar de desayunar. Llevaba un mes preparándolo con antelación por todo el trabajo que requería y Yuri se lo había estado guardando en el gran tarro de cristal que había comprado. El objetivo era que Viktor no lo encontrase; el katsudon lo había pillado varias veces rebuscando en los armarios cuando creía que estaba solo.

―Debería haberle comprado otra cosa. Algo caro ―volvió a repetir, preso de sus inseguridades.

―¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que Viktor tiene de todo? ―respondió una vez más, cansado de lo mismo―. Fijo que se echa a llorar al descubrir que te has pasado un mes haciendo mil grullas de papel para él.

―Gracias, Yurio.

El abrazo del katsudon fue tan repentino que Yuri no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo. Se tensó y se revolvió incómodo para cortarlo pronto.

―¡Suéltame y lárgate ya! Voy a llegar tarde a clase por tu culpa.

―¿Le ha gustado a Otabek su regalo?

Por un instante, Yuri no sabía a qué se refería. Luego cayó en la cuenta de que la tarde que había acompañado al katsudon a comprar el tarro de cristal, él había acabado comprando un detalle para Otabek en agradecimiento por el peluche del tigre que le había traído, no porque fuera San Valentín.

Cuando Yuuri se marchó, Otabek le preguntó por las mil grullas de papel.

―Es una tontería de los japoneses. Creen que si haces mil grullas de papel y pides un deseo, este se hará realidad.

―Así que Yuuri quiere regalarle a Viktor ese deseo ―comprendió Otabek―. Es muy romántico.

―Es una tontería.

Yuri fue a su habitación en busca del regalo. Su armario, que normalmente era un barullo de ropa desordenada, estaba casi vacío porque la mayoría se encontraba rebosando de la cesta de la ropa sucia. De esa noche no podía pasar el hacer la colada.

Si a Otabek le parecía romántico el detalle de Yuuri, el suyo le parecería insuficiente y superfluo. Luego se recordó a sí mismo que no era un regalo por San Valentín y fue en su búsqueda. No lo encontró en el salón, por lo que se acercó a su dormitorio. Otabek estaba terminando de preparar su bolsa, de espaldas a él, por lo que Yuri dio unos golpecitos en la puerta para hacerse notar.

―Tengo algo para ti. Lo compré el día que acompañé al katsudon por el tarro. ¡No es un regalo de San Valentín! Es en agradecimiento al peluche que me diste.

Otabek no era la persona más expresiva del mundo, pero alzó las cejas con sorpresa incontenida cuando lo tomó. Sacó la bolsa deportiva que le había comprado del envoltorio y la analizó con mirada crítica. Yuri se había asegurado de que fuera aproximadamente del mismo tamaño que la que usaba, que tuviera diferentes bolsillos y que fuera oscura y regia como él. Había dudado entre esa y otra roja y negra que le había gustado mucho, pero como la bolsa era para Otabek, se había decantado por la oscura.

―Yuri, me encanta, pero no te regalé el peluche esperando a que me dieras algo a cambio.

―Ya lo sé, pero quise, ¿vale? Tu bolsa está rota por todos lados.

―Sí, eso es verdad ―admitió, observando los remiendos de la bolsa que tenía sobre la cama―. Me la regaló mi madre cuando vine a Rusia por primera vez y la he usado desde entonces en cada una de las pistas en las que he estado.

Yuri se dio cuenta del error tan grande que había cometido: ¡su bolsa raída tenía valor sentimental! Hizo ademán de recuperarla, pero Otabek se la acercó al cuerpo de manera posesiva.

―Estaba pensando en cambiarla, así que muchas gracias.

Otabek cambió sus pertenencias de la bolsa antigua a la nueva y se la colgó del hombro. Le sonrió cuando le dio el visto bueno: era cómoda y práctica, tal y como le gustaban.

Yuri llegó a clase de muy buen humor esa mañana a pesar de la noche tan terrible que había pasado y la metedura de pata por desconocer el valor sentimental de la antigua bolsa deportiva. Otabek y él estaban bien pese a la conversación tan incómoda que habían tenido la noche anterior. No habían mencionado el tema, es más, Otabek parecía estar fingiendo que nunca habían tenido aquella charla, así que Yuri no iba a hacerle ninguna alusión. Era mejor así.

Como de costumbre llevaba la mochila con su material escolar y su bolsa de entrenamiento. Los patines los dejaba en la taquilla que tenía asignada en los vestuarios masculinos de la pista de patinaje, porque era privada y nadie que no fuera patinador o personal de mantenimiento tenía acceso al establecimiento. La ropa, en cambio, sí la llevaba en la bolsa, así como las zapatillas de ballet, las vendas y las cintas que necesitaba. No era el único que llevaba una bolsa deportiva además de la mochila; su clase estaba plagada de alumnos que también se dedicaban al deporte profesional. Yuri apenas interactuaba con ellos, aunque todos le habían felicitado por su victoria en el campeonato mundial.

Nunca había tenido tiempo para ocuparse de su vida social y jamás le había interesado tampoco. La gente de su edad sólo hablaba tonterías y la revolución hormonal que estaban experimentando parecía haber agravado la estupidez que tenían de base. Yuri era consciente de lo que comentaban sobre él a sus espaldas, pero al menos no lo denominaban con ningún apodo; era algo que detestaba especialmente.

La mañana transcurrió según la monotonía habitual a excepción de un pequeño detalle: sus compañeros de clase aprovechaban los descansos para intercambiarse sus estúpidas cartas de amor. Él también recibió para su desgracia, tanto de chicas como de chicos, y a todos les respondió con gruñidos. No quería aceptarlas pero sería más problemático si las rechazaba; era más sencillo cogerlas, guardarlas y tirarlas a la basura en cuanto estuviera a solas.

Después del almuerzo, como venía siendo costumbre, fue al estudio que Lilia tenía en su propia casa. Su vivienda parecía ser un pequeño palacio debido a su tamaño, pero era evidente que la antigua prima bailarina tenía dinero suficiente para costeárselo.

Normalmente coincidía con Edik en la habitación que utilizaban para cambiarse; Nikolay y Olenka solían llegar un poco más tarde. Como era costumbre, se saludaron con un ligero cabeceo y cada uno continuó a lo suyo. Yuri seguía impactado por la forma en la que Edik había bailado en la discoteca el sábado anterior, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

―Yuri, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? ―le pidió de pronto, justo después de terminar de cambiarse.

Yuri lo miró alzando las cejas con curiosidad.

―Entrégale esta entrada a Otabek. Me comentó que estaba interesado en ver nuestra función, y como Lilia y tú vais a venir este viernes, he conseguido otra para él.

Así que Otabek ya lo había hablado con Edik. Lo cierto era que a Yuri se le había pasado por completo hacerlo pese a prometerle que lo haría.

―Gracias ―se le escapó y Edik lo miró extrañado―. Se la daré.

Edik asintió y se dirigió primero a la sala donde practicaban. Yuri se unió a él para calentar en cuanto terminó de prepararse. Nunca empezaban hasta no estar los cuatro, pero eso no les impedía calentar y practicar un poco por su cuenta; a veces, Lilia aprovechaba ese tiempo para darles instrucciones que les ayudarían a mejorar.

―¡Lo siento! ¡Llegamos tarde! ―exclamó Olenka con esa energía arrolladora que tanto la caracterizaba.

Tenía la misma edad que Edik y Nikolay, pero trabajaba en otra compañía de ballet. Su piel era nívea, sus ojos azules y su cabello tan platino como el de Viktor. Había nacido en la Siberia Oriental, tal y como manifestaba su acento. Era alta, esbelta y tenía un talento natural para el ballet. Lilia la adoraba.

Nikolay venía con ella, pero al contrario de lo que era usual, no saludó.

La clase comenzó en cuanto el calentamiento terminó. Continuaron con el patrón de la semana anterior: primero las prácticas grupales y después las individuales. Yuri detestaba ser el peor de la clase incluso si era normal debido a que él, al contrario de sus compañeros, no se dedicaba al ballet profesional. Se esforzaba por estar a la altura y no se creía los elogios de Olenka por más sinceros que pudieran ser.

Durante el descanso entre la práctica grupal y la individual, Olenka fue un momento a la habitación que usaban como vestuario para coger las cartas que había escrito y al regresar las repartió.

―Creo que deberíamos utilizar San Valentín para expresar nuestro afecto por nuestros seres queridos, no solamente a la persona amada ―explicó con una amplia sonrisa.

―Tu corazón es tan puro, Olechka ―dijo Lilia con una ternura que sólo le dedicaba a ella; esa ternura desapareció en cuanto clavó sus ojos en Yuri―. Ya podrías tomarla de ejemplo para tu interpretación.

Yuri gruñó molesto; continuaba sin ser capaz de realizar la pieza de El Cascanueces con precisión. Lilia le había pedido a Olenka que la interpretara para mostrarle cómo se hacía y eso no había hecho más que prenderle fuego a su competitividad. Quería hacerlo mejor que ella, pero de momento no lo estaba consiguiendo.

No tenía nada que ver con que ella fuera una mujer y él un hombre; en el ballet los dos necesitaban ser gráciles y tener un control total de su peso y un equilibrio perfecto para interpretar la danza con precisión. Olenka lo tenía y él, todavía, no.

Ese día se esforzó especialmente, no obstante, su cuerpo no estaba a su favor. El cansancio por las pocas horas de sueño afectó a su rendimiento, aunque Lilia no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

―¿Tienes planes para esta noche, Lilia? ―preguntó Olenka cuando terminaron la jornada.

―Va a cenar con mi entrenador, que resulta ser su ex marido ―reveló Yuri con malicia; era su forma de vengarse por todas las veces que Lilia lo había hecho querer gritar de la frustración.

―¡Oh! ―exclamó Olenka con entusiasmo y comenzó a atosigarla a preguntas.

Mila y ella se llevarían estupendamente, pensó mientras se marchaba de la sala antes de que Lilia pudiera decirle nada. Ahora que pensaba en su compañera de pista, Mila le había dicho el día anterior que le gustaría hablar con él cuando tuviera tiempo, pero al final no lo habían hecho. Suponía que quería comentarle lo de Otabek y a él no le apetecía nada escucharlo, pero después de la discusión del viernes noche, Yuri había reflexionado sobre su relación con Mila más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Edik y Nikolay entraron en la habitación para cambiarse también. La ausencia del parloteo continuo de Nikolay fue más que evidente. Yuri no pudo evitar pensar en lo que le había dicho Otabek sobre los sentimientos de Nikolay; le costaba creer que alguien incapaz de mirar más allá de sus narices como era Nikolay pudiera sentir algo por él. Probablemente no era más que atracción sexual, un encaprichamiento pasajero. Se le pasaría en cuanto encontrara un nuevo blanco.

―Yuri ―le llamó cuando se disponía a salir; no le pasó desapercibido el cambio significativo en el nombre al dejar de emplear el diminutivo―. Pásalo bien en tu cita.

La forma apenada en la que lo dijo le sorprendió. Edik, al fondo, los miraba sin dejar de ajustarse la bufanda.

―La cita que preparaste… ―comenzó Yuri, no teniendo claro qué era lo que realmente quería decirle. Se acercó a Nikolay y le entregó el sobre que todavía tenía guardado en el bolsillo de su chaquetón―. Deberías usarla con alguien que te corresponda. Sería un desperdicio que no lo hicieras.

Yuri se marchó primero, satisfecho consigo mismo. Seguía convencido de que decirle la verdad a Nikolay sólo serviría como incentivo para continuar acosándole y ya que Otabek no había hecho alusión al tema durante el desayuno, Yuri también dejaría las cosas tal y como estaban.

Su determinación no duró mucho porque, frente al estudio de Lilia, Otabek estaba aguardando por él apoyado en la puerta de su Fiat 500. Vestía por completo de negro: pantalones, botas, guantes y abrigo, el mismo abrigo largo que llevaba usando desde que había aterrizado en Rusia. Lo único de color era su bufanda gris. Independientemente del frío que hiciera, Otabek nunca utilizaba gorros ni orejeras. Él, en cambio, era incapaz de salir a la calle sin ponerse la capucha.

Yuri se quedó congelado en el sitio, y no por el frío precisamente.

Nikolay y Edik lo alcanzaron, pero Yuri fue consciente de su presencia sólo porque Otabek alzó la mano para saludarlos.

―Vaya, vaya, parece que la cita de alguien va a comenzar ya ―dijo Olenka, que también acababa de llegar―. Qué guapo es, Yuri.

―¡Cállate! ―murmuró tan fastidiado como avergonzado y se apresuró en marcharse del lugar para no escuchar su risita―. ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó a Otabek al llegar a su altura, con más brusquedad de la que había pretendido.

―Recogerte, ¿no es evidente?

Yuri abrió la boca para protestar pero al ver que Otabek se incorporaba, salió disparado hacia el asiento del copiloto. El corazón le latía frenéticamente; por un momento pensó que iba a besarlo. Luego se dio cuenta de lo ridícula que era la idea.

Otabek dirigió una última mirada a los bailarines y entró en el coche también. Lo arrancó y dejaron el estudio de Lilia atrás.

―Los entrenamientos han concluido por hoy ―dijo Otabek―. No queda nadie en la pista.

Por eso le había recogido, para ahorrarle el camino. Yuri se relajó momentáneamente, tan sólo hasta que Otabek pasó de largo la calle en la que tendría que haber girado hacia la derecha para continuar por el camino a casa.

―¡Espera! ¡Te has saltado la salida! Era por allí ―le hizo saber con urgencia.

―Lo sé. No vamos a casa.

Yuri se le quedó mirando con los ojos como platos.

―¿Y entonces a dónde vamos? ―preguntó con temor.

―No te preocupes, no voy a llevarte a lugares atestados de parejas; creo que la idea te gusta tan poco como a mí. Quizás no resulte tan impresionante como el recorrido de Nikolay, pero he ideado el mío propio.

A Yuri se le desencajó la mandíbula y aunque sabía que debía estar poniendo una cara de estúpido sin parangón, estaba demasiado estupefacto como para cerrarla.

―Anoche llegamos a un acuerdo, ¿recuerdas? ―le dijo tras mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo un momento.

―Sí… ―murmuró.

Por dentro estaba en pánico. ¡Otabek iba completamente en serio! Debía haberlo supuesto, no era una persona que bromeara con ese tipo de asuntos. Otabek era estoico, honesto y directo; no se andaba con rodeos ni con tonterías, cumplía lo que prometía y lo que acordaba. Y habían acordado tener una cita, ergo estaban teniéndola.

¡Realmente estaba pasando!

Yuri no recordaba haber estado más nervioso en toda su vida, ni siquiera durante la final del Grand Prix. Se sujetó las manos para evitar que Otabek se percatara del reciente temblor producto de ese nerviosismo y miró por la ventanilla para distraerse con el paisaje urbano, en un intento desesperado por calmarse.

Podía pararlo. Podía disculparse o decirle que había solucionado el asunto con Nikolay y terminar con eso antes de que no hubiera vuelta atrás. Aunque no quería mentir a Otabek ni hacerle pensar que incumplía su palabra. Nunca le había importado tanto la opinión de alguien sobre él, ni siquiera la de su abuelo, y no había opinión que le importase más que la suya.

Aun así tenía que pararlo. Quizás pudiera fingir estar enfermo o hacer uso del cansancio físico que de verdad sentía. Aunque si realmente lo detenía, todo el esfuerzo de Otabek se iría al garete, porque era evidente que había sacrificado horas de sueño no sólo para sorprenderlo con semejante desayuno, sino para preparar lo que sea que había preparado.

No, no podía pararlo. Era demasiado tarde. Pero los amigos no tenían citas. Definitivamente, eso no era algo que hicieran los amigos. Y precisamente por eso estaba aterrorizado. Otabek era su primer amigo de verdad y hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que adoraba la relación que tenían, si bien era reciente y todavía no se conocían en profundidad. No obstante, Yuri atesoraba los momentos que habían compartido hasta entonces, en esa escasa semana de convivencia que llevaban. No quería que nada en el mundo estropease eso.

Quería decírselo, quería dejar eso claro, pero de repente parecía haber perdido la voz porque no logró articular ni una sola palabra. Sentía náuseas del propio temor. Era la misma sensación que había sentido cuando Viktor le comunicó que Yuuri estaba pensando en retirarse después de esa temporada.

Así de importante era Otabek para él.

―¿Sabes si hay mucho tráfico en la Avenida Nevsky a estas horas? ―preguntó Otabek en lo que a Yuri le devoraban los nervios.

―Estamos en hora punta, así que imagino que sí.

―Perfecto.

La Avenida Nevsky, o Nevski, era el corazón de San Petersburgo y su calle mayor. Medía más de cuatro kilómetros de largo y se dividía en dos tramos: el más ancho y antiguo iba desde la Plaza del Palacio hasta la Plaza de la Insurrección, mientras que el otro, más estrecho, comunicaba la Plaza de la Insurrección con la Laura de Alejandro Nevsky, el famoso monasterio, quedando el Hotel Moscú al final de la misma. Era tan grande que la atravesaban tres canales diferentes: el río Moika, el Grigoédov y el Fontaka. Yuri pasaba todos los días por ella pero en metro; lo cierto era que en los cinco años que llevaba viviendo en la ciudad, pocas veces había pisado la calle mayor.

―¿Eso es el Museo Hermitage? ―cuestionó Otabek cuando circulaban entre el río Neva y el complejo.

―Sí. La avenida empieza al final de la calle ―indicó Yuri, mirando a través de la ventanilla los imponentes edificios.

―Qué ganas tengo de verlo. De este sábado no pasa ―murmuró con un deje de entusiasmo―. Tranquilo, no te voy a pedir que me acompañes, sé que no te gustan los museos.

―Es que son aburridos...

La colección del museo ocupaba un complejo formado por seis edificios construidos a la orilla del río Neva durante el siglo XVIII: el teatro Hermitage, el arco sobre el canal de Invierno, el Gran Hermitage, el Pequeño Hermitage y el Palacio de Invierno, residencia oficial de los antiguos zares y edificio más importante del conjunto. Si Otabek tenía intención de verlos todos, necesitaría más de una mañana, porque por las tardes cerraban. El resto del complejo arquitectónico lo formaban otros cinco edificios, a resaltar el Palacio Menshikov y el Edificio del Estado Mayor.

―Los museos son aburridos para aquellos que no saben cómo disfrutarlos, aunque difícilmente puede disfrutarse de un museo si no se está interesado en la historia. ―Otabek no lo expresó como una crítica sino como un hecho, de ahí que Yuri no se sintiera ofendido pese a ser aludido.― Este museo, el Hermitage, posee una de las mayores pinacotecas del mundo, por no hablar de las antigüedades que contiene. Se formó con las colecciones privadas que los zares fueron adquiriendo durante varios siglos y a día de hoy contiene más de tres mil millones de piezas abarcando desde antigüedades romanas y griegas, hasta cuadros y esculturas tanto de la Europa Occidental como del mundo oriental. Piezas arqueológicas, joyas, armas y por supuesto, arte ruso.

Yuri no pudo apartar la mirada del rostro de Otabek en lo que le daba la explicación; probablemente era la primera vez que hablaba tanto sin interrupción desde que se conocían y aunque no había perdido su expresión estoica habitual, el brillo de sus ojos manifestaba su entusiasmo. Yuri se quedó prendado de esa mirada y acabó incluso sintiendo interés por el museo.

―Si me lo vendes de esa manera tendré que acompañarte.

―No es necesario, en serio. No quiero arrastrarte a algo que no te apetece hacer.

―Ahora quiero saber si de verdad tiene tres mil millones de piezas.

―¿Es que vas a contarlas? ―cuestionó Otabek con una sonrisa divertida.

―No me retes ―respondió con tono amenazante, pero acabó sonriendo también.

Dejaron la calle de los museos atrás y entraron finalmente en la Avenida Nevsky, que como habían previsto, tenía todos sus carriles de coches abarrotados en ambos sentidos.

―Fíjate en los contrastes… ―murmuró Otabek con admiración, inclinándose hacia la ventanilla de Yuri para poder contemplar los edificios de su acera.

La pobreza y la opulencia convivían en armonía con los grandes vestigios del mundo moderno, entremezclándose con puentes y enmarcado por palacios zaristas.

―¿Ves esos edificios? Son testimonios arquitectónicos de la inmigración en Rusia. Parece mentira que estén rodeados por tantísimas cafeterías, restaurantes y tiendas. ―Yuri no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería con testimonios de la inmigración en Rusia porque no entendía de arquitectura, pero escuchar a Otabek tan emocionado era contagioso.― París y San Petersburgo fueron las primeras ciudades del mundo en implantar la idea del boulevard-centro comercial. Por no mencionar que esta avenida recoge las huellas de la matanza universitaria del siglo XIX que provocó a la larga la rebelión del pueblo contra el zarismo. Tanto en aquella época como en la del socialismo posterior, fue un símbolo de libertad porque en estas calles convivían todas las clases sociales: la nobleza, los artesanos, los bohemios, las prostitutas y los marginados.

Precisamente, Yuri estaba estudiando la caída del último zar y la revolución socialista posterior en su clase de Historia, por lo que tenía el tema muy fresco y sabía de qué matanza universitaria del siglo XIX le estaba hablando. No obstante, le impresionaba el conocimiento de Otabek pese a que no era la primera vez que demostraba tener una cultura general bastante rica.

―Vaya, sí que estás emocionado… ―comentó con una sonrisa divertida.

―Es que he leído tanto sobre esta avenida en las obras de Gógol, Dostoievski, Gorki y Tolstói, que me cuesta creer que estoy realmente aquí.

Debía ser bonito tener esa clase de ilusión. Yuri nunca había querido ir a ningún lugar en especial, tampoco se había emocionado por hacer turismo en ninguna de las ciudades a las que había viajado durante sus competiciones. A decir verdad, su vida se concentraba tanto en su trabajo que no había mucho más al margen de ello.

―¿De verdad lees a esa gente? En clase me mandan leerlos y me resulta más complicado que hacer cuádruples ―dijo para disipar el pensamiento anterior de su mente.

―Los empecé a leer cuando estaba en América y necesitaba descansar del inglés.

―Qué raro eres.

Su comentario provocó una pequeña carcajada en Otabek y Yuri sonrió por ello.

Todo el nerviosismo anterior quedó en el olvido una vez Otabek comenzó a compartir sus conocimientos sobre la Avenida Nevsky y su historia. Como el tráfico estaba atestado, avanzaban muy lentamente. Fuera era imposible aparcar y el frío no los invitaba a salir del coche tampoco. No obstante, la iluminación de los edificios sumado a la de las calles otorgaba un encanto especial que sólo la noche era capaz de crear.

Otabek continuó haciéndole indicaciones sobre los lugares por los que pasaban; cualquiera que los viera pensaría que él era el ruso y Yuri el amigo extranjero. Le contó la historia sobre el origen de los grandes almacenes de la familia Eliséev que todavía estaba presente en la gran avenida: era un edificio construido a principios del siglo XX, muy llamativo por su fachada grisácea y las cuatro esculturas que representaban el comercio, la industria, el arte y la ciencia, además de sus grandes cristaleras. El edificio albergaba un teatro además de la tienda, que conservaba el estilo modernista de la época y apenas había cambiado en el último siglo. Yuri nunca había entrado pero ahora sentía mucha curiosidad. Otabek también le contó el origen del que más tarde se convertiría en un imperio textil y el catastrófico desenlace que terminó con la nacionalización de la empresa tras la época de la revolución bolchevique.

Frente a la tienda de Eliséev se encontraba el Jardín de Catalina y al fondo se veía el teatro Alexandrinsky. En el centro del jardín había una gran figura de la emperatriz, erguida sobre sus cortesanos y colaboradores más famosos. Yuri recordó algo que había escuchado en clase una vez y lo aportó como anécdota.

―En este parque se reúnen muchas parejas homosexuales. No me preguntes por qué.

―Debe ser un parque bonito y tranquilo, imagino ―respondió Otabek mientras lo observaba, aunque el parque no podía apreciarse tan bien como los edificios por la falta de iluminación―. ¿Quieres ir?

―No ―contestó, quizás demasiado rápido.

―Bien, porque me fastidiarías el plan.

―¿Entonces para qué preguntas?

Yuri negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía ligeramente.

Condujeron por la rivera del río Fontaka, que en ese momento estaba congelado y no contenía ninguno de los pequeños barcos que lo navegaban en meses más cálidos. Cuando llegaron al cruce de la avenida con la calle Sadovaya, Yuri señaló a la izquierda para que viera LENA, la tienda de ropa de pieles que tanta fama tenía en el país. Viktor los había arrastrado a ella al día siguiente de que Yuuri llegara a Rusia para comprarle todo tipo de prendas de abrigo. Los precios de esa marca eran excesivos, pero la calidad de sus prendas lo merecía. Le comentó también la sorpresa que se llevó al descubrir que la tienda estaba abierta las veinticuatro horas y que en la planta superior había ordenadores con Internet.

Un poco antes de llegar al puente Anichkov, que comunicaba la otra rivera del río Fontaka con la avenida, vieron el primer trolebús. La fachada solía estar pintada con dibujos infantiles en lugar de publicidad como los autobuses normales de la ciudad. A Otabek le agradó mucho el descubrimiento.

Una vez llegaron al puente, Yuri le contó lo que conocía de la historia del mismo. Se la había contado su abuelo en una de sus visitas mientras caminaban por él. El puente era famoso por sus cuatro estatuas de un hombre domando un caballo y se suponía que representaba la lucha del ser humano contra la naturaleza y su dominio. Fueron hechas en bronce por un escultor de origen alemán, aunque Yuri no recordaba su nombre, y a pesar de tardar diez años en acabarlas y establecerlas sobre el puente, tan sólo permanecieron en el mismo durante un año porque el zar Nicolás I regaló dos de ella al rey de Prusia y las dos restantes al rey de las Sicilias; dichas estatuas, las originales, permanecían hoy en día tanto en Berlín como en Nápoles. Tras regalar las de bronce, se realizaron réplicas de las mismas en yeso, que eran las que permanecían actualmente en el puente. Y pese a no ser más que unas réplicas de las originales y ni siquiera en el mismo material, durante el bloqueo de Leningrado en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, las esculturas fueron enterradas en el Palacio Anichkov para protegerlas de los bombardeos de los alemanes.

―Vaya, no tenía ni idea ―dijo Otabek impresionado cuando terminó su relato. Había apoyado la mano tras el respaldo del asiento del copiloto y se había echado hacia delante para contemplar mejor la estatua a través de la ventanilla de Yuri―. La verdad es que si fueran de bronce impresionarían más. No tenía interés por este puente, pero ahora me alegro de haber pasado por aquí.

Y Yuri se alegraba de recordar la historia que le había contado su abuelo sobre el puente, porque así había logrado impresionarlo y no ser el único que se maravillaba con la cultura del otro. Internamente, se anotó un punto.

―¿Hay algún puente que quieras ver en especial? Otra cosa no, pero en esta ciudad hay puentes a patadas.

―Sí que quiero ver unos cuantos, pero ahora mismo voy a llevarte al de los Besos ―respondió Otabek, volviendo a colocar las manos sobre el volante para continuar circulando.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ―exclamó Yuri, demasiado rápido y alarmado.

―Para no romper con la temática del día.

La temática del día, repitió Yuri en su mente y recordó que continuaba siendo San Valentín y que ellos estaban teniendo una cita. Los nervios volvieron a galopar libres por su organismo y una avalancha de preguntas se produjo en su mente. La principal: ¿cuál era el propósito de llevarlo al Puente de los Besos?

Terminaron el recorrido de la avenida cuando llegaron a la Plaza de la Insurrección, donde se encontraba la Estación de Moscú, lugar en el que Yuri cogía el tren cuando iba a visitar a su abuelo a casa. La fachada había estado pintada de azul hasta no hacía mucho y Yuri todavía no se acostumbraba a verla con el nuevo color arenoso, pese a ser el suyo original.

El Puente de los Besos se encontraba en el cruce del río Moika con la calle de Glinka, que recibía ese nombre por el compositor ruso. El puente estaba construido con hierro fundido y no era en absoluto impresionante para la vista. De hecho, no tenía nada de especial, o eso le pareció a Yuri cuando lo vio. Otabek dio vueltas por las calles colindantes y acabó encontrando un lugar para aparcar en la calle transversal al teatro Mariinski, a varias manzanas del puente. Se bajó primero del coche y lo esperó fuera; Yuri fingió pelearse con el cinturón para tener una excusa con la que posponer su salida del mismo.

Volvía a estar terriblemente nervioso y se sentía aun más estúpido por ello. Otabek estaba distraído ajustándose la ropa de abrigo, porque aunque habían salido del estudio de Lilia al atardecer, se les había hecho de noche en el paseo por la avenida. Yuri también se ajustó las suyas; había cometido el error de no quitarse el abrigo en el coche y ahora que no había calefacción que lo guareciese, no podía ponerse nada abrigado para preservar el calor.

―¿No has traído guantes? ―preguntó Otabek de repente.

Yuri se miró las manos desnudas, que se tornaban rosadas por el frío a una velocidad pasmosa.

―Eso me gustaría saber a mí. Supongo que me los dejé en casa ―respondió en lo que daba la vuelta al coche por la parte delantera y llegaba hasta la acera junto a él.

―¿Quieres usar los míos?

―No. Si las meto en los bolsillos no se me congelarán.

Dicho y hecho. Yuri se guardó las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo tras ponerse la capucha, porque pese a la longitud de su cabello, las orejas se le helaban si no las tenía cubiertas.

Comenzaron el camino hacia el puente en silencio. Otabek se había ajustado su bufanda gris de tal manera que le cubría la boca y parte de la nariz y las orejas. Ya no tenía el cabello rapado por la parte de atrás, pero tampoco era lo suficientemente largo como para abrigarle.

―¿Por qué no usas gorros? Tienes que tener la cabeza helada.

―No me gustan ―reconoció―. Ni los gorros ni las orejeras. Me incomodan.

―Pues usa la bufanda a modo de pañuelo por la cabeza ―dijo, medio en broma medio en serio.

―Debería comprarme sudaderas con capuchas como las tuyas.

―Te puedo dejar alguna si quieres. Me las compro grandes.

Justo cuando terminó de decir esa frase, Yuri se resbaló con el hielo de la acera y se habría dado un buen golpe si Otabek no hubiera tenido los reflejos, la fuerza y el equilibrio suficiente para sujetarlo y no caer con él.

―¿Estás bien?

―Sí. Puto hielo.

Otabek le soltó de los brazos para sujetarle la mano con firmeza y retomar el camino.

―¿Qué haces? No es necesario.

―Cualquiera de los dos puede volver a resbalarse y una caída es lo menos que necesitamos ahora ―respondió de tal manera que parecía reacio a aceptar una negativa por respuesta.

En eso llevaba razón, pero caminar de la mano era raro. Muy raro. La única persona con la que había caminado de la mano había sido su abuelo y de eso hacía ya muchos años. No obstante, la sensación de confort y seguridad eran similares. Podía sentir el agarre fuerte y firme de Otabek pese a la tela de cuero de su guante.

Ni siquiera cuando llegaron al puente le soltó. Se asomaron al río para comprobar que efectivamente estaba congelado.

―Cada vez que veo un río o un lago congelado me dan ganas de patinar ―confesó Otabek.

―Pues la llevas clara ―respondió sin pretender sonar tan mal como sonó―. No sé en Kazajistán, pero en Rusia no patinamos sobre los ríos porque el hielo no es liso.

―No, ni allí tampoco.

Volvieron a guardar silencio. Otabek permaneció observando el río congelado y el paisaje que se extendía hasta el horizonte, como si el frío no lo perturbara y tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar de las vistas. Yuri, en cambio, estaba congelado, nervioso y no sabía qué hacer con esa mano sostenida.

―He leído mucho sobre las leyendas de los puentes de San Petersburgo, pero la de este es mi favorita.

―¿De qué trata?

―Pues por lo visto, el nombre se debe a que estaba situado al lado de una taberna que pertenecía a un comerciante apellidado Potselúev. ―En ruso, Potselúev significaba «de los besos».― La taberna, como te puedes imaginar, se llamaba Un Beso. Claro que se cuenta que aquí se reunían los amantes secretos y se despedían los marineros, pero en realidad lo que había cerca de este puente, además de la taberna, era una cárcel.

―Retweet si lloraste con el final inesperado ―se burló Yuri; Otabek sonrió, pero también alzó una ceja inquisitiva―. Nada. Tengo hambre, ¿vamos a cenar?

―Sí, en realidad sólo estaba haciendo tiempo ―respondió, sacando su teléfono móvil para consultar la hora―. Por aquí hay un restaurante de comida tradicional al que me gustaría ir. ¿Te parece bien?

―Siempre y cuando comamos stroganoff.

―Eso es la ternera con la salsa de nata, ¿no?

Yuri asintió y Otabek soltó su mano para quitarse un guante y poder teclear la localización en una aplicación de su móvil. Yuri sintió la falta de calidez de inmediato, por lo que guardó la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo y se dio calor frotándose las piernas. Otabek miró a su alrededor buscando orientarse hasta hallar el camino.

―Es por allí. No deberíamos andar más de diez minutos.

―Pues vamos.

Otabek se guardó el móvil, se volvió a poner el guante y le pasó un brazo por los hombros con naturalidad. Yuri lo miró de reojo, tenso como cada vez que alguien lo tocaba, pero lo dejó estar porque su cercanía con ese frío era de agradecer. Además, esta vez fue Otabek el que se resbaló saliendo del puente y se habría caído de no haber ido agarrado a Yuri.

El restaurante en sí no era nada llamativo desde el exterior, probablemente, Yuri ni se habría dado cuenta de que estaba ahí de haber pasado por la puerta sin compañía. El interior, sin embargo, era otro cantar. Casi con total seguridad, no había ningún restaurante o tienda en San Petersburgo que no estuviera decorada para la ocasión. No obstante, en ese restaurante no había ni un corazón visible y ya sólo por eso, Yuri le dio el visto bueno. Las mesas estaban separadas unas de otras por mamparas que ayudaban a preservar la intimidad de los comensales, y los centros de mesas, hechos a mano, contenían cada uno una vela. La iluminación venía dada por los candelabros colgados de las paredes, de manera que no se expandía por toda la sala como lo hacía la luz de los tubos fluorescentes.

Un camarero uniformado los atendió en la entrada y los condujo a una de las mesas del fondo por petición de Otabek. Las mesas y las sillas eran de madera, pero estas estaban acolchadas para la comodidad del cliente. Colgaron los abrigos sobre los respaldos de las sillas y se sentaron cada uno frente al otro.

Ahora más que nunca parecía una cita de verdad.

Yuri llevó las manos a la llama de la vela para entrar en calor más rápido y para tener una excusa con la que no mirar a Otabek y ofrecerle en bandeja su renovado nerviosismo. Su estrategia fue ineficiente porque Otabek atrapó sus manos entre las suyas y el contraste entre su calidez y su frialdad fue más que notorio.

―¿Te duelen del frío?

―No ―respondió Yuri con un hilito de voz.

―A mí se me agrietan en seguida y me duelen, por eso en cuanto hace un poco de frío necesito usar guantes.

Otabek no le estaba acariciando con delicadeza, sino que le apretaba en diferentes zonas para traspasarle su calor y era sorprendente la efectividad que estaba teniendo.

Se soltaron cuando el camarero regresó para entregarles los menús y lo observaron con interés, al menos Otabek, porque Yuri utilizó la carta para esconderse tras ella y no ser tan evidente al contemplarlo a él.

La tranquilidad de Otabek le molestaba. Su comportamiento era el mismo de siempre, con el pequeño detalle de que había iniciado todos los contactos físicos que habían tenido hasta el momento. No es que se hubiera propasado ni mucho menos, pero Yuri era la clase de persona que notaba hasta el mínimo roce precisamente porque no estaba acostumbrado a que le tocaran. Siempre había mantenido las distancias con los demás a excepción de su abuelo, con quien se mostraba todo lo cariñoso que en el fondo era. Otabek parecía ser de su misma condición, de ahí que cada contacto fuera tan significativo.

O tal vez sólo estaba exagerando la realidad producto de sus nervios incontrolables.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro del origen de ese nerviosismo, ¿qué era lo peor que podría pasar? Que lo besara, él reaccionara mal y la bonita amistad que estaban construyendo se fuera al traste de la manera más absurda. Y sería culpa suya, por haberle hecho la estúpida propuesta de fingir ser su novio ese día.

―Otabek, no puedo seguir con esto ―dijo finalmente, dejando la carta sobre la mesa y bajando las manos a sus muslos para apretarlos.

―Creía que querías comer stroganoff ―dijo, confuso por su repentina reacción.

―¿Qué? No. O sea, sí, sí quiero cenar eso. Pero no puedo seguir con esto… ―explicó, y como Otabek continuaba sin entenderle, los señaló a ambos.

―¿La cita?

Yuri asintió, sintiéndose como un quinceañero primerizo en citas que entraba en pánico.

Eso era precisamente lo que era.

El camarero llegó en ese preciso instante para tomarles nota. Otabek pidió los entrantes, el stroganoff e incluso la bebida sin consultarle. Yuri aprovechó ese tiempo para recomponerse lo mejor que pudo. Otabek retomó el tema en cuanto estuvieron a solas.

―¿Te sientes más cómodo si lo llamamos salida de amigos a hacer turismo por la ciudad que acaba en cena antes de volver a casa?

Yuri frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no le salieron las palabras.

―No voy a abalanzarme sobre ti, Yuri. No arriesgaría nuestra amistad de esa manera por muy tentado que estuviera.

―¿Has estado tentado? ―preguntó muy despacio.

En el momento en el que Otabek asintió, su corazón latió con mayor velocidad, pero fue incapaz de cortar el contacto visual.

―Hay veces en las que siento el impulso de besarte ―confesó, hablando con una voz íntima y pausada―. Pero no te preocupes, no voy a hacerlo.

―¿Cuándo? ―cuestionó estupefacto―. ¿Cuándo has sentido ganas de besarme? ¡No me he dado cuenta!

―Claro que no, de eso se trata ―respondió sin alterarse lo más mínimo―. A veces dices y haces cosas que me provocan el impulso, eso es todo.

―¿Te gusto, Otabek? ―preguntó con voz grave.

―¿Que si me gustas? ―repitió y sonrió ligeramente―. Pues claro que sí, Yuri. ¿Cómo no ibas a gustarme?

―Otabek…

―Cuanto más te conozco, más me gustas, incluso cuando haces cosas que me desconciertan y chocan con mi forma de ser ―agregó de inmediato para explicarse―. Me siento muy afortunado por haberte conocido y porque aceptaras ser mi amigo, Yuri. Para mí esta amistad es más importante de lo que puedes imaginar.

―¡Para mí también es importante! ―se apresuró en decir, inclinándose hacia delante sobre la mesa del ímpetu―. No sé en qué estaba pensando ayer cuando te pedí alimentar la fantasía de Nikolay…

―No creo que estuvieras pensando mucho, en realidad ―dijo, de nuevo con la pequeña sonrisa y una mirada tierna.

―No, desde luego. Lo siento.

―No lo sientas. Me lo he pasado bien en la salida de hoy.

―Y yo. ―Yuri apretó los puños bajo la mesa para armarse de valor y expresarse con la misma sinceridad que él lo había hecho―. Otabek, tú también me gustas. Me gusta tu forma de ser y los momentos que pasamos juntos. Para mí esta amistad también es importante.

Aclarado el asunto, Yuri no volvió a estar nervioso en el resto de la velada. Disfrutaron de la cena, que estaba deliciosa, y de una conversación amena y agradable en donde no había cabida para los nervios, los miedos o las incomodidades. Sólo ellos dos, su amistad y su felicidad compartida.

Durante el postre y el té de acompañamiento estuvieron a punto de atragantarse varias veces debido a las carcajadas que se arrancaban mutuamente. Generalmente, Yuri reía en privado, cuando veía algo por Internet que le hacía gracia. Con Otabek, sin embargo, era común que acabara doliéndole el estómago y las mejillas de tanto reírse, porque compartían el mismo sentido del humor.

Pagaron a medias la cuenta y cuando abandonaron el restaurante, el frío se había intensificado. Esta vez, Yuri tuvo la iniciativa de cogerlo de la mano para que no se le helara la propia. Otabek no dijo nada, simplemente le sonrió y guardó su mano en su bolsillo junto a la suya para que estuviera a buen resguardo, por lo que caminaron sujetos hasta el coche.

Una vez dentro, la calefacción tardó unos minutos en caldear el ambiente. Otabek no regresó a la Avenida Nevsky sino que cogió otra ruta para volver a casa, al menos hasta que a Yuri se le ocurrió una idea.

―¿Todavía tienes ganas de patinar? ―preguntó de repente. Otabek lo miró sorprendido un escaso momento antes de devolver la vista a la carretera―. Dijiste que cuando ves hielo te entran ganas de patinar, ¿no?

―Así es.

―¡Pues vamos a patinar! Nuestra pista está abierta las veinticuatro horas.

―¿En serio? ―Otabek volvió a mirarlo sorprendido.

―Sí. El complejo pertenece a Yakov, así que puede hacer lo que le dé la gana. Todavía no porque hay tiempo, pero conforme se va acercando el inicio de la temporada, Viktor, Georgi y algunos otros suelen quedarse hasta la madrugada.

―¿Tú no te quedas?

―Yo tengo que ir a clase; todavía no puedo hacer lo que quiera con mis horarios como ellos.

Tal y como había esperado, la pista estaba abierta. Ese día estaba vacía por completo; nadie había querido perderse San Valentín, tan sólo el personal de seguridad al que le tocaba hacer el turno de noche. Era un hombre de mediana edad que no había disimulado en absoluto su sorpresa por verlos aparecer. Les abrió los vestuarios para que se cambiaran y la pista, pero regresó a su habitación en la entrada del recinto para resguardarse del frío con la calefacción.

Como no habían pasado por casa, los dos tenían las ropas de entrenamiento en sus respectivas bolsas deportivas. Yuri se sintió feliz al verle usar la que le había regalado esa misma mañana.

La pista era inmensa cuando no había nadie en ella. A Yuri le gustaba sentir que le pertenecía y por eso salió al hielo sin esperar a Otabek cuando terminaron de calentar. Últimamente estaba dedicándole tanto tiempo al ballet que cada vez que pisaba el hielo sentía que se reencontraba con un viejo amigo. La sensación era maravillosa.

Para su sorpresa, Otabek conectó su teléfono móvil a los altavoces y puso el reproductor en aleatorio antes de acompañarlo en la pista.

―¿De verdad puedes bailar esta música? ―preguntó con sorna a propósito.

―Que tú no puedas bailarlo, no significa que yo no pueda ―se la devolvió Otabek, con esa sonrisa perversa que sólo aparecía en los momentos de intimidad.

Y razón no le faltaba: Otabek era capaz de bailar cualquier cosa y lo hacía con un entusiasmo y un brío que habían sido únicos en la última competición mundial.

―¿Es eso un reto, señor Altin?

―Es una apuesta, señor Plisetsky.

―¿Oh…? ¿Y qué nos jugamos? ―cuestionó en lo que patinaba rodeando a Otabek.

―¿Qué tal las tareas de la casa durante una semana? Todas.

―Me parece estupendo; puedes empezar poniendo la lavadora cuando volvamos.

Y así comenzó el duelo de baile sobre el hielo.

La improvisación nunca había sido el fuerte de Yuri, debía reconocerlo. Él era más de aprenderse coreografías que otros le montaban y pulirlas más allá de las expectativas del coreógrafo. Pero no se le daba bien crear sus propias composiciones. No tenía imaginación suficiente. Otabek, por el contrario, tenía de sobra.

Era incapaz de apartar los ojos de él en lo que improvisaba dejándose llevar al ritmo de la música que estuviera sonando en cada momento. Yuri memorizaba sus secuencias de paso para repetirlas más tarde cambiando algunos matices, adaptándolo a sí mismo como había hecho con la coreografía de Ágape que Viktor le había cedido, y las mezclaba con antiguos programas de cuando competía en la categoría de los Junior.

La competición se hizo intensa hasta el punto de que en uno de los turnos de Yuri, Otabek no pudo evitar seguirle y complementar su baile. Pero no se conformó con ser el complemento, sino que tomó las riendas y comenzó a guiar a Yuri pese a haber empezado siguiéndole. Para Yuri fue terriblemente sencillo acomodarse a él y dejarse llevar.

Sin darse cuenta, acabaron bailando juntos en lugar de uno contra el otro.

No se arriesgaron a probar piruetas complejas, pero sí se animaron a realizar algunas de las básicas y les salió mejor de lo esperado para ser la primera vez que patinaban en pareja. Celebraron cada logro con júbilo, entusiasmo y sonrisas de oreja a oreja. Era extraño sentirse tan cómodo patinando con Otabek pese al contacto físico que implicaba, pero es que por primera vez en años, no estaba patinando para competir, sino por diversión.

Y le sabía a gloria.

En algún momento, el reproductor puso Stay close to me, la canción que Viktor había interpretado en su última competición y cuya coreografía había adaptado para bailarla con Yuuri durante la exhibición de la última final.

Yuri se quedó petrificado unos segundos antes de mirar a Otabek con determinación.

―¿Te la sabes?

Otabek simplemente asintió y se dirigió hacia el móvil y los altavoces para ponerla desde el principio en lo que Yuri tomaba posición. No necesitaban decir nada más, estaba claro el papel que interpretaría cada uno. Toda la fuerza de Yuri se encontraba en sus piernas, sus brazos no tenían masa muscular suficiente para levantar a alguien más alto y corpulento que él como era Otabek, incluso si la diferencia de altura era tan sólo de cinco centímetros. La fuerza de Otabek, en cambio, estaba mucho más equilibrada entre sus extremidades, como ya le había demostrado.

Yuri sabía que se había aprendido la coreografía de manera inconsciente, no a propósito. Le pasaba a menudo debido a su memoria casi eidética. Nunca la había practicado pero al sonar las primeras notas y permitir que su cuerpo se moviera a su son, supo que lo haría a la perfección. Otabek entró justo cuando tenía que entrar y la compenetración fue máxima desde el primer momento. Generalmente, un patinador era consciente de si lo estaba haciendo mejor o peor, pero pocas veces uno sabía que estaba realizando la coreografía a la perfección.

Era uno de esos momentos.

Parecía mentira que no hubiera habido ensayos anteriores; nadie se creería que era la primera vez que, no sólo realizaban esa coreografía en conjunto, sino que patinaban juntos además. Cuando terminaron estaban cansados, jadeantes y empapados en sudor por todo lo que habían patinado previamente. Pero ninguno era capaz de apartar la mirada de los ojos del otro o de soltarse siquiera.

Hasta que Yuri reconoció el impulso reprimido de Otabek.

Y este se percató de haber sido pillado, por lo que hizo ademán de alejarse pero Yuri se lo impidió sujetándole con más fuerza.

―Yuri…

―Si tú quieres besarme, y yo quiero besarte, entonces no estamos arruinando nada, ¿verdad?

Tal vez fuera la adrenalina del baile lo que los envalentonó para acortar las distancias y unir sus bocas, pero definitivamente fue algo más lo que les impulsó a abrir sus labios y dejar que sus lenguas se encontraran. Algo que estaba conectado al volcán en erupción de sus estómagos, a la necesidad con la que se aferraban sus manos y a la sensación de plenitud que les dejó ese beso.

Y los que vinieron a continuación.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo constante. De verdad, significa mucho para mí.

Mi vida personal se ha complicado recientemente, de ahí que no tenga tiempo ni para responder vuestros comentarios. Lo siento mucho. Del mismo modo, los siguientes capítulos van a tardar un poco más de lo normal en ser publicados, así que apelo a vuestra paciencia.

* * *

 _ **En el siguiente capítulo...**_

 _―Quiero momentos como este todos los días ―demandó Yuri en un murmullo íntimo._

 _―No tengo ninguna objeción._


	8. Capítulo 8

**Ranting:** R.

* * *

 **| KAIROSCLEROSIS |**

 **Capítulo 8**

La mañana del miércoles, Otabek se levantó a primera hora, no sin que le supusiera un esfuerzo sobrehumano abandonar la comodidad de su cama. Cogió la ropa sucia que había estado guardando en una bolsa de plástico y la metió en la lavadora, para hacer después lo mismo con la de Yuri. La suya la almacenaba en una gran cesta en el baño, por lo que no tuvo que molestarlo para cogerla. Había acumulado tanta que no era posible lavarla de una sola vez, pero al menos metió la ropa interior y las prendas de entrenamiento en la primera tanda. Se suponía que iban a poner la lavadora en cuanto regresaran a casa, pero ninguno de los dos se había acordado.

Había sido imposible pensar en otra cosa que no fuera los labios del otro.

Nunca en su vida había besado a alguien durante el tiempo suficiente como para acabar con los labios hinchados y enrojecidos, porque aunque había notado a Yuri muy inexperto al principio, no había tardado mucho en aprender a utilizar su lengua y sus dientes para causarle estragos. Otabek había reunido toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener el control y no desviarse de su boca, porque una vez lo hiciera, no sería capaz de detenerse. Yuri tampoco había hecho ningún intento por conducirlos a algo más que besos, pero esos besos habían sido de todo menos inocentes. La carga excesiva de pasión había vencido al cansancio físico: Otabek había sido incapaz de dormirse sin masturbarse en la privacidad de su habitación, poniendo especial cuidado en que sus gemidos no fueran escuchados.

Ahora que la fogosidad de la noche anterior se había apagado y que la luz del día lo había devuelto a la realidad, Otabek no sabía cómo sentirse y mucho menos cómo comportarse. Lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era prepararse un café bien cargado que le ayudara a disipar la neblina del sueño y de la confusión de su mente. Yuri prefería beber té en el desayuno, pero cuando Otabek se sentía tan cansado como ese día necesitaba cafeína.

Estaba deleitándose con el sabor fuerte del café cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación de Yuri abrirse. Desde su posición apoyada en la encimera de la cocina no tenía vista al pasillo, pero su anfitrión no tardó mucho en aparecer. Venía despeinado, más despierto que dormido y con la camiseta del pijama dejándole ver parte de un hombro y de la cadera por no haberse molestado en arreglar su ropa al salir de la cama.

La atracción que sentía por él era innegable.

Yuri no le dio ni los buenos días: se acercó a él, tiró ligeramente de su camiseta y lo besó con parsimonia. Introdujo su lengua con lentitud, pero al saborearle, se apartó de golpe.

―Argh, café ―murmuró con voz ronca y se marchó hacia el baño.

Otabek lo siguió con la mirada en lo que ahogaba su sonrisa bobalicona y sus ganas de más en el café. Desconocía si Yuri era consciente de su poder de seducción, pero prefería que no lo fuera para no usarlo como arma contra él.

Se terminó el café y fregó la taza; Yuri regresó a la cocina tras usar el baño.

―¿Cuál es tu plan para hoy? ―preguntó algo más despejado. Traía las puntas del flequillo mojadas y la camiseta bien colocada.

―Ir a entrenar ―respondió, un poco extrañado por su duda.

―Genial. Pues dile a Yakov que le diga a Lilia que estoy enfermo.

―¿Quieres que mienta?

―¿Quieres explicarle por qué anoche me acosté tan tarde para estar tan cansado hoy? ―No, lo cierto era que no quería tener que darle explicaciones a nadie.― Eso me parecía ―añadió Yuri con una pequeña sonrisa ante su silencio―. ¿Tú no estás cansado?

―Sí que lo estoy ―reconoció.

―Pues pasa de ir, al menos por la mañana. Volvamos a la cama.

La tentación era inmensa, especialmente cuando vio que Yuri entraba en el dormitorio principal en lugar del suyo. Lo siguió como si fuera una polilla y Yuri la luz que lo atraía. Una vez dentro se percató del motivo por el que Yuri se había desviado de su camino.

―Tu móvil estaba vibrando ―dijo en lo que se lo tendía.

Otabek lo tomó, marcó el patrón de desbloqueo y comprobó que la llamada perdida era de Celestino. No dudó en devolvérsela y su entrenador te atendió de inmediato. Era extraño que lo llamara a esas horas; generalmente hablaban cuando en San Petersburgo era mediodía.

―Hola, entrenador. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Celestino llevaba años repitiéndole que le tuteara, pero Otabek era incapaz, del mismo modo que tampoco podía hablarle a Yakov ni a nadie a quien respetara de manera informal. Incluso hablaba con formalidad a los patinadores con los que no tenía relación, aunque esa costumbre había cambiado desde que estaba en Rusia; en su pista provisional le habían llegado incluso a sermonear por ser tan educado.

―¡Buenos días, Otabek! Estoy perfectamente y espero que tú también lo estés.

―Desde luego.

El entusiasmo intrínseco en la voz de su entrenador le hizo sonreír ligeramente; había sonado mucho más débil durante los días posteriores a la operación, pero ahora parecía estar mucho mejor.

―Bien, me alegro de oírlo. Te llamo para anunciarte que finalmente asistiré al Campeonato de los Cuatro Continentes. Mi médico me dio el visto bueno para viajar ayer, pero no quería llamarte hasta tener hechas las reservas de los vuelos y el hotel.

Eso era una noticia formidable, porque significaba que tendría entrenador durante la siguiente competición. Había una enorme diferencia entre asistir con y sin compañía, no solamente por el apoyo moral, sino por todo el trabajo que el entrenador le quitaba de encima. Con él a su lado no tendría que preocuparse de las reservas, el transporte, la comida, los horarios, el vestuario, ni la entrega correcta de la música. Celestino se ocuparía de todo eso para que él tuviera que preocuparse únicamente de realizar sus programas con la máxima perfección posible.

―¿Seguro que se encuentra en condiciones para viajar? ―quiso asegurarse; lo último que deseaba era que su entrenador se forzara y su salud empeorase en consecuencia.

―Por supuesto, descuida. Necesito que me envíes los datos de tu vuelo. No hace falta que canceles la reserva del hotel porque Phichit, las chicas y yo nos vamos a alojar en el mismo.

Phichit Chulanont era el otro chico que había conseguido la puntuación suficiente para participar en el Campeonato de los Cuatro Continentes. No era la primera vez que ambos compartían entrenador, ya habían coincidido en Estados Unidos años atrás. Por aquel entonces, su compañero no destacaba en absoluto y no consiguió clasificarse en ninguna de sus competiciones; aun así, Celestino no cesó en su empeño y dedicación con él, del mismo modo que no lo hacía con ninguno de los alumnos que tomaba, a excepción de cierto canadiense al que había dejado como caso perdido.

―Lo sé, Yuuri me lo comentó.

Yuri lo miró alzando las cejas el escaso momento que tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba hablando de su tocayo japonés. En lugar de hacer algún comentario, tomó asiento en el borde de la cama y bostezó en silencio, haciéndole bostezar por contagio.

―Habrá hablado con Phichit, imagino. Bien, todo solucionado entonces. Ahora cuéntame, ¿cómo sigues? ¿Qué vas a hacer con el programa libre al final?

―He decidido seguir los consejos del entrenador Yakov en cuanto a las modificaciones ―relató en lo que tomaba asiento en la cama al lado de Yuri, sin que le incomodara su presencia mientras hablaba por teléfono―. También estoy realizando ejercicios de resistencia para aumentar mi aguante.

―Sabia decisión. Ya te dije que pensaba como Yakov.

Otabek gruñó de manera afirmativa; sabía que ambos entrenadores tenían razón pero seguía sin gustarle la idea de prescindir de ese salto, aunque precisamente por hacerlo, no podía realizar adecuadamente la secuencia de pasos que le seguían y los puntos que perdía quitando esos pasos eran más que si omitía ese salto. No obstante, ser consciente de eso no lo hacía más sencillo.

―No te entretengo más. Lo único que te pido, además de que me mandes el itinerario de tu vuelo, es que me grabes la versión final de ambos programas.

―Sí, ayer mismo lo hice. Se la coloqué en Dropbox.

―¿En serio? ¡Qué chico tan eficiente! ―exclamó con entusiasmo―. Ojalá todos mis alumnos fueran como tú, Otabek. En cuanto encienda el ordenador lo miro y te mando un mensaje.

―De acuerdo, gracias.

―Saluda a Yakov y a los demás de mi parte.

―Lo haré. Cuídese. Nos vemos.

Otabek colgó. Entró en la aplicación de su correo electrónico para buscar el itinerario de su vuelo y enviárselo al correo de su entrenador antes de que se le olvidara.

―Da igual cuánto lo escuche: tu acento americano al hablar inglés me sigue impresionando ―confesó Yuri.

―Gracias.

No era el primero que se lo decía, pero a Otabek le parecía normal teniendo en cuenta que allí había aprendido a hablar inglés. Antes de pisar Estados Unidos, su inglés era muy, muy básico, de ahí la dificultad añadida a la hora de adaptarse tanto a la cultura del país como a su nueva rutina. Celestino le había ayudado mucho, especialmente consiguiéndole un profesor que le pudiera enseñar el idioma hablando en ruso, al menos hasta que consiguió suficiente nivel para poder dar las clases en inglés.

―¿Qué te ha dicho Celestino?

―Que estará presente en el Campeonato de los Cuatro Continentes ―respondió en lo que terminaba de mandar el correo. Luego bloqueó el móvil y lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche.

La competición comenzaba la semana siguiente y duraba cinco días. En ella competían los patinadores clasificados en los nacionales de sus respectivos países, aunque aquellos que se habían clasificado para el Grand Prix no necesitaban pasar por el nacional de nuevo. La Competición Europea había sido a finales de enero y ahora era el turno de los patinadores que pertenecían a los continentes restantes. Una vez terminase, sólo quedaría el Campeonato Mundial para acabar con la temporada.

―¿Pero no acaba de operarse? ―cuestionó Yuri―. ¿Seguro que es buena idea que viaje?

―Dice que tiene el visto bueno del médico ―contestó en lo que se quitaba las gafas y las dejaba junto al teléfono en la mesita de noche―. Yuuri me comentó que Phichit había reservado en el mismo hotel que Viktor y él, así que acabé haciéndolo también. Ya que vamos a viajar en el mismo vuelo, el taxi desde Incheon hasta el hotel me saldrá más barato si lo comparto con ellos.

Otabek se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama y cerró los ojos. Al hacerlo no sólo sintió el alivio de su columna vertebral al estirarse apropiadamente, sino todo el cansancio del que todavía no se había liberado. El café había conseguido disipar la neblina de somnolencia de su mente, pero la falta de descanso continuaba presente.

―Me he dado cuenta de que siempre le prestas mucha atención al dinero… ―comentó Yuri, no muy seguro de si debía hacerlo.

―Yo no tengo una paga mensual como vosotros ―dijo, abriendo los ojos y girando el rostro hacia él―. En Kazajistán, y en muchos otros países, los deportistas profesionales sólo recibimos dinero si ganamos competiciones. Es verdad que ahora estoy bastante bien en comparación a otras veces, de ahí que me pueda permitir alquilar un coche, pero como nunca sé cuándo me va a faltar el dinero, normalmente procuro no malgastarlo.

Era evidente que Yuri no era consciente de la situación de los deportistas profesionales de otros países y que había dado por sentado que todos gozaban de los mismos privilegios que los rusos, pero no era así desgraciadamente. Yuri, a sus quince años, cobraba mensualmente una cantidad desbordada para lo que necesitaba realmente, por no hablar de que compaginaba sus estudios con su vida profesional perfectamente gracias al instituto especializado para jóvenes profesionales al que asistía. En Rusia, como en Canadá, se tomaban el deporte muy en serio, especialmente los relacionados con el hielo, y colmaban de facilidades a sus deportistas para apoyarlos en su trayectoria. Otabek había descubierto a una temprana edad las injusticias y diferencias de las que estaba poblado el mundo.

―Creía que en tu país te consideraban algo así como un héroe nacional…

―Estoy ayudando a dar visibilidad a mi país y la gente lo sabe. De hecho, podría tener más dinero del que tengo si realizara las propuestas de anuncios publicitarios que recibo, pero soy incapaz de actuar con normalidad frente a las cámaras.

Otabek lo pasaba muy mal en las ruedas de prensa. Se sentía terriblemente incómodo cuando le grababan y nunca sabía qué responder, de ahí que lo hiciera con monosílabos. Jamás leía o veía sus entrevistas porque se daba mucha vergüenza ajena.

―¡Dímelo a mí! Todavía no puedo creerme que hiciera aquel estúpido anuncio…

―¿El de la leche? ―dijo con una pequeña sonrisa―. Lo he visto.

―¡Es ridículo! Me tuvieron una tarde entera dando saltos en la pista como si fuera un mono porque no lograban grabar la toma como querían. Panda de inútiles…

No dudaba de que hubiera resultado agotador realizarlo, pero el resultado había sido formidable. Yuri, con esa expresión de determinación y esa seguridad en su voz al hablar, había conseguido sonar convincente: nadie dudaría de que beber la leche que promocionaba les otorgaría el calcio necesario a sus huesos para realizar saltos tan complejos como los que efectuaba él.

―Voy a avisar de que nos tomamos la mañana libre, tú no te muevas de aquí.

―Espera, Yuri…

Le hizo caso omiso. Yuri se marchó a su dormitorio en busca de su propio teléfono. Para cuando regresó, estaba terminando de teclear el mensaje de advertencia y Otabek se había tumbado con la cabeza sobre la almohada y las piernas a los pies de la cama.

―Listo. Yakov estará contento de que le avise por una vez ―dijo con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

Se acercó a la toma de corriente y enchufó el cargador de su móvil para después conectarlo al propio teléfono y dejarlo en el suelo a falta de un mueble cercano. Se metió en la cama con él sin pedir permiso y volvió a bostezar, contagiándole de nuevo.

―Así que no es la primera vez que te saltas el entrenamiento ―dedujo―. Ayer dijiste que no podías hacer lo que quisieras con tus horarios todavía.

―Bueno, en teoría no puedo… ―respondió sin perder la malicia anterior.

―Hace una semana, yo era un hombre responsable y disciplinado que seguía una rutina saludable y no se emborrachaba los fines de semana. Mira lo que me has hecho: me estás conduciendo a la mala vida…

―¿Yo te estoy conduciendo a la mala vida? ―se alteró Yuri, incorporándose de sopetón―. ¡Fuiste tú quien quiso ir al teatro con esos dos! ¡Luego te emborrachaste porque te salió de los cojones y anoche te acostaste tarde porque quisiste también! Si no querías romper tu rutina saludable haber vuelto a casa directamente después del entrenamiento.

Cada vez que se alteraba, su voz, sus gestos faciales y sus movimientos se volvían agresivos. Sin embargo, lejos de perturbarse como él, Otabek mantuvo la calma y respondió con su seriedad habitual, esa que últimamente no hacía mucho acto de presencia, en especial cuando se encontraba a solas con Yuri.

―No podía, tenía una cita ―respondió en lo que entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos sobre su pecho y cruzaba los pies.

La adopción de esa postura relajada pareció molestarlo más.

―¡Pues haber dicho que no, pero a mí no me culpes!

―Yuri ―pronunció su nombre e hizo una pausa para darle tiempo a que se percatara por sí mismo. No resultó.― Era broma.

―Ah… ―La agresividad de Yuri se escapó como el aire de un globo.― ¡Es que lo has dicho tan serio…! ¡Eres un dramático, Otabek!

Volvió a tumbarse a su lado ahora que ya no se sentía atacado. Otabek giró el rostro hacia él.

―¿Yo soy un dramático? ―dijo alzando una ceja inquisitiva―. Mira cómo te has puesto en un momento.

―Sí ―reconoció, mas le señaló de inmediato―, pero no fui yo quien apareció de la nada en una moto para salvar el día, especialmente después de haberme ignorado en el rellano del hotel un rato antes.

Otabek se quedó tan pasmado que no supo qué decir; no esperaba que le saliera por ahí.

―Ni fui yo quien se presentó ayer en el estudio de Lilia por sorpresa, esperando apoyado en la puerta del coche para parecer más guay pese al frío, cuando perfectamente podrías haber esperado dentro y en otro lugar que no fuera la puerta del estudio ―continuó diciendo, ceñudo y sin miramientos.

―¿Te molestó que lo hiciera?

Yuri pareció sorprenderse por su repentina pregunta.

―… ¡Ese no es el punto! ―exclamó, desviando un momento la mirada―. ¡Te estoy enumerando las ocasiones en las que has demostrado ser mucho más dramático que yo!

―Continúa, pues ―lo incitó con expresión estoica.

―¿Crees que no tengo más? ―dijo alzando las cejas; era evidente que se sentía retado―. Hiciste las maletas para irte la primera vez que discutimos, ¡y ni siquiera habíamos discutido realmente! ―Comenzó a enumerar con los dedos según iba hablando.― Me llevaste a un mirador, ¡al atardecer!, para pedirme ser tu amigo. Me diste tu bufanda cuando nos despedimos en Barcelona, ¡no, no me la diste, me la pasaste por el cuello directamente! Casi te ofendes cuando te regalé la bolsa deportiva porque creíste que yo pensaba que me la habías dado esperando que te diera algo a cambio. ¡Y me llevaste a un puente que se llama Puente de los Besos por San Valentín! San Petersburgo está lleno de puentes pero tú me llevaste a ése para «no romper con la temática del día». ―Yuri hizo las comillas con los dedos. ― Y todavía no me has callado con un beso porque entonces me darías la razón sobre lo dramático que eres ―añadió con una sonrisa triunfante por haberle leído el pensamiento.

Otabek lo maldijo en kazajo y Yuri no necesitó entenderlo para que su sonrisa triunfante se convirtiera en una pequeña risa de victoria. Pese a molestarle que le llamara dramático, tenía que reconocer que algo de razón llevaba, al menos ahora que se paraba a pensar en sus acciones. En realidad no le importaba, porque sin todos esos actos «dramáticos», no estarían donde estaban ahora.

―Te equivocas en una cosa.

―¿En qué? ―inquirió desafiante.

―No te he besado todavía porque sé que no te gustan los besos robados.

Yuri frunció el ceño.

―¿Significa eso que nunca vas a tomar la iniciativa para besarme?

Otabek se sintió ligeramente intimidado ante la forma en la que formuló su pregunta.

―Como dijiste que un beso robado es una violación en menor grado…

―Y lo es ―dijo rotundo―. Pero creía que después de anoche te había quedado claro que los tuyos son más que consentidos…

Yuri tiró de él con la fuerza suficiente para hacerle despegar la espalda del colchón. Le dio un beso cargado de deseo y necesidad. Otabek tuvo que apoyar los antebrazos a ambos lados de su cabeza para no aplastarlo, además de aplacar su fogosidad ralentizando el ritmo del beso. Todavía le sorprendía lo dócil que podía llegar a ser Yuri cuando se trataba de llevar las riendas en ese contexto. Se amoldaba a él sin quejas ni reservas, como si su fe en él fuera absoluta. Nadie le había mostrado tal confianza, ni siquiera en situaciones menos íntimas.

Yuri Plisetsky le besaba como si fuera a seguirle hasta el fin del mundo sin hacer preguntas.

Era tan hermoso contemplarlo justo después del beso, cuando abría lentamente los ojos sin haber juntado los labios. Y no sólo era hermoso, sino que le hacía sentir especial e importante al dirigirle esa mirada de anhelo, al tenerlo rodeado con sus brazos para impedirle alejarse y al buscarlo para un nuevo beso.

Algo había cambiado la noche anterior mientras patinaban juntos sobre el hielo. Su relación había pasado al siguiente nivel, fuera cual fuese ése. No quería malgastar su tiempo pensando en ello cuando podía invertirlo en besarlo y acariciarlo con afecto y adoración. Todos sus temores, todas sus inseguridades, desaparecían en cuanto presionaba los labios de Yuri y su lengua salía a su encuentro para darle la bienvenida a su boca.

De ser otra persona, alguien que le importara menos, ya estarían desnudos y suficientemente excitados como para dejar los preliminares a un lado. Con Yuri, en cambio, los preliminares adquirían un nuevo significado. No se trataba de simples preámbulos para no ir directamente a la penetración, le bastaba con besarlo para sentirse satisfecho. Se trataba de una satisfacción que no había experimentado nunca, que trascendía cualquier necesidad física, que llenaba un vacío dentro de sí desconocido hasta el momento.

Entre esos besos calmados y caricias pausadas, Yuri se quedó dormido primero, sin romper el abrazo en el que lo había tenido envuelto todo el tiempo. Otabek se acomodó en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello, y aspirando su aroma, acabó conciliando el sueño también.

Esa tarde, cuando llegaron a la pista de hielo tras tomar el desayuno y el almuerzo en la misma comida, Yakov los llamó de inmediato. Otabek temió que fuera a reprenderlos por la falta de disciplina que habían demostrado, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. A juzgar por lo que llevaba viendo desde que estaba con ellos, parecía muy acostumbrado a que sus patinadores siguieran sus propios horarios e incluso les dejaba libre albedrío, si bien no dudaba en intervenir cuando tenía que hacerlo para corregir sus errores, fueran técnicos o de conducta.

Ambos quedaron muy sorprendidos cuando los colocó delante de los monitores y pulsó el botón de la reproducción; no dudaba de que había tenido la grabación preparada desde esa mañana. Compartió una mirada con Yuri para cerciorarse de que estaba tan nervioso e incluso asustado como él. Era imposible saber qué pasaba por la mente de Yakov, quien impávido, se mantenía de pie con los brazos cruzados.

Las imágenes que las cámaras habían captado eran su incursión nocturna y su práctica, o diversión más bien, sobre el hielo. Por un lado no pudo evitar maravillarse con la improvisación tan formidable que ambos habían realizado; se sentía muy inspirado para sus futuros programas. Por otro lado, en cambio, no entendía cuál era el propósito de Yakov al mostrarle esas imágenes y lo temía. Lo temía porque sabía qué era lo que venía tras ello y lo hacían sentirse expuesto.

―¿Qué pasa, viejo? ¿Vas a regañarnos por haber usado la pista anoche? ―inquirió Yuri con su característica agresividad.

―Cállate, y observa.

―¿Qué se supone que tengo que observar?

―Lo mismo que está viendo Otabek.

Pese a sentir la mirada interrogante de Yuri posada sobre él, Otabek no podía despegar la mirada de la pantalla. Estaba viéndose y no se reconocía. Ese patinador parecía ser otra persona disfrazada de él: no tenía nada que ver con su estilo de patinaje habitual. Yuri le transmitía la misma sensación: nunca, en ninguna competición, habían patinado como lo habían hecho la noche anterior. La libertad de movimientos y la falta de presión los habían hecho moverse mejor que nunca, pero no sólo era eso, jamás había disfrutado tanto como la noche anterior y eso era justo lo que transmitía al verse.

―Esto es lo que quiero ver en vuestros programas ―dijo Yakov, parando la grabación en su último baile antes del inicio de su cadena de besos―. Tenías once años la última vez que te vi disfrutar de esta manera sobre el hielo, Yuri. Nos hemos centrado tanto en la técnica que nos hemos olvidado de lo esencial.

―¡Alto! ¡Para! Ya sé por dónde vas a salirme y no ―lo interrumpió con brusquedad―. Yo no soy como Viktor o como Georgi, ¿vale? No tengo creatividad para montar coreografías. Ya has probado a darme libertad para encontrar «mi propia danza», y ha sido una pérdida de tiempo. Lo que tienes que hacer es montar ya las coreografías de los próximos programas para que me los pueda aprender de una vez.

―Ya te lo dije: trabajaremos en la propuesta que me presentes. Tú eres el que está perdiendo el tiempo al no ponerte a ello.

Yuri le gritó algunos improperios antes de salir hecho una furia de la habitación. Yakov, para su sorpresa, soltó una pequeña risita.

―Todavía no es consciente de su auténtico potencial; por algún motivo piensa que no es más que un soldado acatando órdenes ―comentó, negando con la cabeza; Otabek frunció el ceño en lo que contemplaba la puerta por la que había salido Yuri―. Hablemos de ti, Otabek. Dime qué has visto.

―He visto… lo que podría ser mi nueva arma.

―Eso ha sonado un poco dramático, pero no es mala metáfora. ―Otabek frunció más el ceño; otro que lo denominaba de esa manera.― ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos en la cena, después de tu primer entrenamiento?

Asintió.

―Aquí no estabas intentando controlar nada ―dijo, señalando a la pantalla―. No estabas reprimiéndote. No había nada en tu cabeza que impidiese sacar todo tu potencial. Este es el Otabek que quiero ver de ahora en adelante. Este es el Otabek Altin que puede ganar el Campeonato de los Cuatro Continentes e incluso el Mundial.

Volvió a asentir.

―Una cosa más. He hablado con Celestino, parece que está mucho mejor. Sin embargo, si quieres prepararte para el Mundial aquí, eres bien recibido. Piénsatelo y dame una respuesta cuando vuelvas de Corea.

La oferta le sorprendió tanto que Otabek no supo qué decir, y por eso mismo no dijo nada. Regresó a la pista y al hacerlo, contempló las tres gigantescas banderas rusas que pendían de la pared del fondo. Nunca había visto una pista tan patriótica como esa; era un recordatorio perenne de quiénes pertenecían a ese hielo y quiénes no.

Rusia competía con Canadá y Estados Unidos en número de pistas de patinaje sobre hielo, pero en la que estaban sólo entrenaban los mejores, los seleccionados por Yakov en persona. Otabek acababa de recibir una propuesta formal para quedarse en el hielo donde entrenaban algunos de los mejores patinadores del mundo, y aunque por un lado se sentía muy honrado, no podía ignorar la incomodidad que le provocaba la idea. Pero no era el momento de pensar en ello. No era el momento de pensar en nada que no fuera la siguiente competición.

El Campeonato de los Cuatro Continentes empezaba la semana siguiente. Era primordial que comiera y descansase apropiadamente porque iba a competir contra profesionales de la talla de Jean Jacques Leroy y Katsuki Yuuri, por no mencionar que Phichit Chulanont estaba progresando a una velocidad peligrosa. Yuuri hacía días que había dejado de venir a la pista a las horas que era utilizada por los patinadores rusos. Otabek no tenía que preguntar a qué se debía el motivo porque no era la primera vez que patinaba con él; Yuuri siempre había preferido entrenar a deshoras, cuando podía hacerlo a solas. Viktor parecía respetar su voluntad, porque había ajustado sus propios horarios a los suyos. Hacían una pareja formidable, tanto dentro como fuera del hielo.

Últimamente los observaba mucho porque continuaba asombrado con la enorme mejoría que había tenido Yuuri como patinador desde que estaba con Viktor. Al principio había creído que la leyenda viva era también un entrenador formidable, pero después había comprobado por sí mismo la falta de experiencia tan notoria que tenía. Quizás llegara a serlo algún día, pero no sería en un futuro cercano.

Yuuri parecía haber encontrado un nuevo propósito por el que patinar, un propósito que estaba ligado a la figura de Viktor, y eso le hacía pensar en su propio propósito. Pese a cosechar alguna que otra medalla de oro, Otabek todavía no había ganado la final de ninguna de las grandes competiciones. Ni siquiera había subido al pódium en el último Grand Prix, sino que se había quedado a las puertas y no porque realizara mal sus programas. Lo había dado todo en sus presentaciones y aun así no había sido suficiente. Eso era muy desalentador.

Desde que volviera de Barcelona había entrenado intensamente, casi recluido, hasta que habían comenzado las obras. Cada vez que practicaba sus programas para la temporada actual los sentía más suyos y los ejecutaba con más precisión. Estaba más cómodo, especialmente con el libre, pero continuaba sin sentirse plenamente satisfecho con la secuencia de pasos y la distribución de los saltos.

En uno de sus descansos volvió a anotar en su libreta todos los pasos para analizarlo y tratar de estructurarlos de manera que le incrementasen la puntuación base sin que le repercutiera en la realización por falta de aire. Había escrito todas las combinaciones que se le habían ocurrido hasta el momento y sabía que la que tenía ahora era la mejor de todas, pero no se quedaría tranquilo si no volvía a comprobar que no se le había pasado nada.

―¿Otra vez estás cambiando tu programa? ―cuestionó Yuri en algún momento, deslizándose por el hielo hasta llegar a su altura.

Otabek le observó un segundo, el tiempo justo para asentir y volver a sus anotaciones.

―Todos tus saltos y movimientos son de máxima dificultad. Y la secuencia de pasos es muy original. Deja de cambiarlo de una vez.

―Pero…

―Y yo debería dejar que te sigas liando y la pifies, así tendría menos de qué preocuparme en el mundial.

―¡Yuri! ―lo llamó Yakov, como de costumbre a voz de grito.

Yuri gruñó antes de alejarse de él para regresar a sus prácticas; pese a que el Campeonato Europeo había terminado ya, Yakov no dejaría que sus chicos se relajasen hasta que la temporada acabase.

A Otabek se le fueron los ojos tras Yuri, agradeciéndole en silencio sus palabras.

―¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes?

La voz de Mila lo sorprendió. Se había acercado a él justo cuando Yuri se alejó. Había acabado con los calentamientos previos y se había puesto los patines para salir al hielo.

Otabek no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a mirarla.

―Tú y Yuri… ―comenzó a decir, con una sonrisa de entendimiento.

Otabek observó a Yuri una vez más, parecía estar discutiendo algo con su entrenador a juzgar por las expresiones de ambos. Lo cierto era que no sabía qué estaba pasando entre ellos, qué había entre ellos porque no habían hablado del tema. Simplemente se besaban cuando les apetecía y nada más.

―Es un buen amigo ―respondió con una sonrisa amable y se alejó de ella, llevándose su libreta consigo.

No quiso mirar atrás. No quiso ver qué expresión había en el rostro de Mila. No quería tener esa conversación, ni siquiera quería pensar en el tema. En Yuri. Necesitaba estar concentrado para su próxima competición y si pensaba en él, en ellos, no lo estaría. Así que hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando necesitaba concentrarse: se aisló.

Durante los días siguientes, Otabek se relacionó con los demás lo justo y preciso. Sólo mantenía conversaciones si le hablaban primero y siempre concisas, a menos que fuera su entrenador. Su cambio de actitud no fue pasado desapercibido, desde luego, pero apenas se enteró de lo que comentaban sobre él porque no les prestaba atención. A Otabek le resultaba terriblemente sencillo evadirse del mundo incluso cuando estaba rodeado de gente, de ahí que nunca hubiera necesitado entrenar a solas como Yuuri. Era como si tuviera un botón de apagado en la nuca: cuando lo accionaba, todo lo que no fuera su entrenamiento dejaba de existir.

El viernes tampoco fue al ballet con Yuri, Lilia y Yakov. Iba a excusarse, pero Yuri no se lo permitió. Generalmente, la gente no era tan comprensiva cuando les ignoraba deliberadamente, pero Yuri no había soltado ninguna queja al respecto, ni siquiera se había molestado. Incluso en casa, los silencios fueron más prolongados que de costumbre, pero ambos parecían sentirse cómodos en ellos, así que Otabek lo dejó estar.

El sábado, en lugar de ir al museo como se había prometido, fue a la pista a primera hora de la mañana, sin despertar a Yuri, que había llegado tarde la noche anterior. Fue la primera vez desde que estaba en San Petersburgo que tenía el hielo completamente para sí mismo, por lo que practicó sus programas una y otra vez como solía hacer siempre antes de una competición. Por la tarde entrenó en el gimnasio y después visitó al fisioterapéutico para asegurarse de que su condición física era excelente y se sintió mucho más tranquilo cuando se lo confirmó.

A la noche, cuando regresó a casa, pensó que estaba solo debido a la ausencia de ruido, por lo que se preparó un baño caliente para aprovechar la bañera de Yuri. En la casa de sus padres también tenía bañera y se daba baños relajantes siempre que tenía la oportunidad; esa noche, después del duro entrenamiento, le sentó de maravilla.

La armonía del ambiente se rompió cuando Yuri entró bruscamente un rato más tarde. Otabek, que se había adormecido, se sobresaltó por la repentina interrupción.

―Oh, lo siento. No sabía que estabas aquí.

Yuri se disculpó de inmediato al descubrirlo en la bañera. Traía consigo una muda, por lo que sus intenciones estaban claras.

―Culpa mía. Debí haberte avisado.

―Veo que has encontrado las sales, me las regaló Viktor junto a un montón de chorradas más cuando me mudé.

Las sales habían estado sobre una de las repisas del baño, a simple vista, así que no había tenido que indagar demasiado para hallarlas. Debía reconocer que no se lo había pensado dos veces antes de utilizarlas.

―Son útiles cuando quieres relajarte.

―Te dejo que sigas entonces ―dijo, haciendo ademán de marcharse.

―No. Ya llevo rato. Y tú has entrado para ducharte, ¿no? ―dijo, incorporándose lo justo para quedar sentado.

―Sí, pero puedo esperar.

―O puedes meterte…

Lo dijo sin pensarlo y no tuvo muy claro si se arrepintió o no al momento de decirlo. Pero estaba dicho y ahora le tocaba a Yuri decidir qué hacer. Por su parte, la proposición le había pillado totalmente por sorpresa y era evidente su inseguridad.

―¿Y qué pasa con tu baño relajante? ―cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

―A menos que te comportes como un niño de cinco años bañándose, creo que puede continuar siendo relajante.

Yuri lo insultó, logrando que su pequeña sonrisa se ensanchase. Los últimos días apenas le había dedicado tiempo, ni siquiera cuando estaban en casa. No le había faltado el beso de buenas noches, porque de algún modo, Otabek no había podido acostarse sin esa pequeña muestra de afecto, pero en esos días se habían distanciado, todo por su culpa.

Su falta de pudor a la hora de desnudarse y meterse en la bañera no lo sorprendió; las duchas en los vestuarios eran abiertas, sin que hubiera intimidad alguna. La bañera era lo suficientemente grande para que los dos cupieran sin problemas, quedando sentados cada uno en un extremo. Otabek quitó el tapón para vaciar un poco de agua de la misma y rellenarla con renovada agua caliente, porque con el tiempo que llevaba en remojo esta se había enfriado.

―¿Qué tal el ballet? ―le preguntó una vez terminó con el agua.

―No te perdiste gran cosa ―dijo en lo que echaba el resto de las sales para generar nuevas burbujas.

―Me siento mal por Edik. Lo llamé para disculparme pero no me lo cogió.

―Me dijo que te dijera que le debías una cerveza por haber faltado.

―Lo tendré en cuenta.

Lo invitaría a la vuelta de la competición, cuando pudiera relajarse un poco antes del mundial.

―Ven, date la vuelta.

Yuri lo miró con desconfianza, como si le estuviera tendiendo algún tipo de trampa. Otabek ya se había dado cuenta de que era así como miraba a la mayor parte de la gente, al menos a aquellos a los que prestaba atención.

―Ven aquí ―insistió―. ¿Confías en mí o no?

Pese a continuar con el ceño fruncido, Yuri se giró sin demasiadas dificultades gracias a esa flexibilidad y agilidad que tenía. Otabek estiró las piernas a ambos lados de él para quedar más cómodo, pero respetó su espacio personal. Comenzó a mojarle el cabello, retirándoselo por completo hacia atrás. Yuri se abrazó sus propias rodillas y se dejó hacer.

Le lavó la cabeza con suavidad, masajeando el cuero cabelludo y procurando que el jabón no se derramase por sus ojos.

―¿Dónde has aprendido a lavar cabezas ajenas?

―Mi hermana pequeña me lo pide cada vez que estoy en casa.

―Puedo entender porqué.

Le aclaró el jabón con el agua de la bañera y cuando terminó, se fijó en la palidez de la piel que estaba visible sobre el agua. No pudo evitar pasar sus manos por su cuello y sus hombros, haciendo presión en los puntos donde se le acumulaba la tensión de los músculos.

―¿Hay alguien que cuide de ti, Beka? ―cuestionó Yuri en apenas un murmullo por lo relajado que se sentía.

Su pregunta repentina lo sorprendió hasta el punto de detener sus manos un instante.

―Cuando estoy en casa, mis padres no me dejan hacer nada. Mi hermana es pequeña todavía, pero aun así es muy servicial conmigo. Quieren que me sienta a gusto en casa, pero a veces son demasiado atentos.

Quizás porque llevaba muchos años sin recibir esa clase de atenciones, Otabek no se sentía muy cómodo cuando las recibía. Se había acostumbrado a cuidar de sí mismo, a hacerlo todo por su cuenta y a vivir requiriendo de la mínima ayuda posible. No podía privar a su familia de mimarlo porque les había quitado el derecho a hacerlo al marcharse siendo tan joven, pero tampoco podía aguantar mucho tiempo sus mimos sin sentirse abrumado. Eso derivaba en su pesar al sentirse un desagradecido y comenzaba el malestar que lo obligaba a volver a marcharse siempre que pisaba Almaty.

―I can take care of you… ―murmuró Yuri.

Que cambiara del ruso al inglés para decir eso era la prueba definitiva de lo mucho que le avergonzaba decir esa clase de cosas, por eso Otabek lo valoró más. No tuvo ocasión de recomponerse de la ternura que acababa de inspirarle y responderle porque Yuri volvió a girarse, haciendo gala una vez más de su agilidad, para quedar sentado en perpendicular a él, con las piernas todavía recogidas.

―Sé que no lo necesitas, pero puedo hacerlo ―dijo, con más seguridad y esa mirada cargada de determinación que siempre lo embelesaba―. Sé lo que es estar solo, lejos de casa y echar de menos a la familia. Por eso, mientras estés aquí, yo puedo cuidar de ti.

A Otabek le dio un vuelco el corazón. No entendía cómo podía ser tan afortunado de tener a alguien como él en su vida. Le acarició las mejillas con dulzura y lo miró con adoración. Quería expresarle lo que significaba para él que le dijera algo así, pero parecía haber perdido su capacidad para hablar, por lo que en lugar de usar palabras, le transmitió sus emociones con un beso.

Y todos los que vinieron después, porque uno solo era como beber una gota de agua en mitad de un desierto.

Ahora que no tenía ropa a la que aferrarse, Yuri se agarró a sus brazos, luego a sus hombros y finalmente le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, cambiando de postura para poder estar más cerca. Le pasó las piernas por sus costados y le rodeó la cintura con ellas, quedando tan cerca que sus penes no pudieron evitar el roce bajo el agua. Otabek lo abrazó por la espalda y lo acomodó sobre él, teniendo que alzar el rostro para continuar besándolo. Sabía que era la primera vez que Yuri estaba en semejante posición, pero si se sentía inseguro, no lo estaba demostrando. Se estaba entregando a él con tanta pasión que Otabek sólo podía corresponderle de vuelta.

Por primera vez abandonó sus labios para iniciar una exploración por su cuello. Se deleitó cuando lo escuchó gemir al hacer presión en el punto bajo su nuez, el punto sensible de los hombres que tan bien conocía. De ahí subió hasta su oreja, arrastrando los labios por la piel de su cuello, y la humedeció con la lengua antes de hacerle estremecer al notar su aliento.

Fue Yuri quien bajó sus manos hasta ambas erecciones y las acarició juntas. Otabek podría haber esperado más, podría haberse entretenido jugando con él mucho más rato, pero no se quejó cuando Yuri, desentrenado para aguantar la necesidad, acudió raudo a satisfacerla. Le gustó su determinación, su falta de pudor y, por supuesto, sentirse en sus manos y junto a él. No dejó de besarlo en ningún momento: por la cara, el cuello, los hombros y las clavículas. También repartió mordiscos al notar el efecto intensificador que ejercía sobre su excitación y, por consecuencia, sobre la suya propia. Y recorrió con sus manos esa espalda y esos muslos a su alrededor.  
Yuri terminó antes que él, regalándole una expresión de gozo que jamás le había visto. Fue tan hermoso contemplarlo que no podría esperar por la próxima vez que tuviera la oportunidad de volver a verlo.

Mucho más sereno ahora que había alcanzado el orgasmo, el cuerpo de Yuri se relajó. Apoyó el mentón sobre su hombro para recomponerse pero no abandonó las manos de su erección. Otabek repartió besos por su mejilla, su cuello y su hombro y le retiró las manos gentilmente. Yuri le miró a punto de formular una pregunta, pero Otabek le silenció con otro beso en lo que se ocupaba de sí mismo; Yuri ya había trabajado bastante.

Yuri no se apartó de él sin embargo, continuó besándole y ahora fue su turno para explorar su cuello. Había prestado atención al recorrido de su lengua y había memorizado los puntos clave porque esos fueron los que buscó. Otabek seguía maravillándose con la rapidez con la que aprendía; quizás algún día quisiera hacerle lamentar lo que le había enseñado, pero si llegaba ese día, los planes de Yuri se verían frustrados porque Otabek disfrutaría mucho de semejante tortura.

Mientras terminaba, Yuri se apartó para observarlo y cuando Otabek pudo volver a abrir los ojos, se quedó prendado de la mirada que le dirigía. Volvieron a besarse: lento, suave, con cariño infinito.

―Quiero momentos como este todos los días ―demandó Yuri en un murmullo íntimo.

―No tengo ninguna objeción.

Se dieron un último beso para sellar su acuerdo antes de recostarse sobre el borde de la bañera y Yuri acomodar su espalda contra el pecho de Otabek. Ahora sí que se sentía relajado por completo.

―¿Estás nervioso por la competición? ―preguntó Yuri en lo que Otabek le acariciaba uno de sus brazos con parsimonia.

―Si te soy sincero, se me ha borrado de la mente en cuanto te he visto entrar por la puerta.

―Es el efecto Yurio ―bromeó.

―No te haces una idea ―dijo y depositó un beso en su cabellera―. Creía que no te gustaba ese apodo.

―Y no me gusta. No me llames así.

―No lo haré ―respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

―Puedes llamarme Yura… ―murmuró poco después―. Pero no Yurochka, que así es como me llama mi abuelo y sería raro.

―De acuerdo, Yura ―le susurró al oído intencionadamente.

Al tener una de sus manos sobre el brazo de Yuri, sintió el efecto que provocó en su piel al estremecerse. Yuri se frotó el brazo de inmediato.

―No me susurres que me pones la piel de gallina ―se quejó.

A Otabek le encantaba tener ese poder sobre él, aunque era un poder compartido en realidad, porque Yuri podía conseguir el mismo efecto si se lo proponía.

Rió ligeramente.

―¿Te das cuenta de que nuestro semen está esparcido por el agua? ―dijo de repente, rompiendo el momento.

Otabek soltó una carcajada genuina y Yuri lo miró sin entender qué era tan gracioso.

Esa noche, después de vaciar la bañera y ducharse apropiadamente, Yuri se metió en la cama con él para dormir. Era la última noche antes de que se marchara a Corea del Sur para competir contra los patinadores asiáticos y americanos.

Y por primera vez antes de una competición, estaba totalmente tranquilo.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

Muchísimas gracias por vuestro ánimos y vuestro apoyo, me hace muy feliz.

Lamentablemente, mi tiempo para escribir se ha reducido considerablemente, así que no tengo ni idea de cuándo voy a subir el próximo capítulo, que además es el último, porque no tiene sentido alargar la historia si no puedo escribir. Prefiero darle un final digno a dejarla sin terminar o cerrarla malamente.

De todo corazón, muchísimas gracias por cada comentario y por leerme.


End file.
